After the party
by Quitting Time
Summary: Jade wakes up very hung over after a wild party and finds her worst enemy Tori sleeping next to her. What happened and will it bring them closer together or drive them apart forever? A Jori story with a unamed side paring tossed in. Rated M for possible future smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me**

**After The Party**

**Chapter 1 – Wapatui Blues**

**Jade's POV**

The very first thing that I became aware of, even before I opened my eyes, was the fact that I had a splitting headache. Like a half dozen little men were banging away with little sledgehammers all at once in my head. This one felt like a doozy.

Of course the next thing I realized was the fact that my mouth felt like it was full of cotton. The word Hangover suddenly registered in my mind. Hangover's the horrible price one always has to pay for getting royally tanked the night before. The second word that registered was Wapatui which as I recall was the source of my now present hangover. If you're unfamiliar with Wapatui or Jungle Juice as it is sometimes called, it is usually made in a large tub and will consist of fruit juices, slices of fruit and numerous kinds of alcohol all mixed together.

The particular batch last night had a couple of bottles of Rum, 2 or 3 bottles of Vodka, at least 3 different kinds schnapps, Tequila, everclear, slices of pineapple and a couple of kinds of fruit juices. God only knows what else was mixed in to that particular tub. "Why did it have to be so accursedly good?" I couldn't help but think.

The third word that registered was Party, which was the source of the Wapatui which was the source of the hangover. Ok, now I was getting somewhere. A party at Andre's house, that was it. His parents were gone and he being a run of the mill teenager threw a party. As parties sometimes go, it got a little out of hand.

I seem to recall Rex Powers floating face down in the hot tub at one point surrounded by a bunch of Northridge girls in bikini's; sadly the stupid puppet will recover. Though while I was lying in bed it started to dawn on me that there seemed to be gaps in my memory. That is not good.

I did not want to open my eyes, even though I was now awake and painfully aware of it. That was at least until I realized that someone was snoring lightly directly behind me.

I snapped open my eyes which for some reason hurt immensely. I was lying on my side staring at a red wall, which I recognized as the one in my room. At least I was in my own bed. Though I can't quite remember how I got there. A fourth word suddenly registered in my aching head as I shut my eyes again, it was naked. That was probably because I was naked under the sheets.

I normally sleep in panties and a t shirt. "Naked is no bid deal" I thought. "I sleep like that from time to time, especially after sex."

"SHIT" that word suddenly came thundering through my pounding head.

The first thing that ran through my hangover clouded mind was "I fucked Beck again, didn't I"

Even though we broke up 5 months ago, we've managed to have sex on 3 separate occasions. Each time usually involved alcohol in some respect. We would do it and then just pretend it never happened.

I was at that moment that another thought suddenly registered in my head to my horror.

Beck doesn't snore!

My headache suddenly seemed to intensify greatly.

"Who in the hell did I fuck last night?" I couldn't help but wonder much to my chagrin. Wondering who you woke up in bed with is never a good thing. If it turns out to be Sinjin I am going to go outside and drown myself in our backyard pool, I quietly decided.

I opened my eyes slowly again. I desperately tried to search the events of last night to try and figure out who I was sleeping with. It all seemed like kind of a blur, my mind came up with nothing.

There was only one way to find out. So I slowly started to roll over.

In a million years I did not expect to see what I saw when I finally turned over.

Of course it was so much better than Sinjin, I just woke up next to a very naked and passed out Tori Vega. My mind reeled at the sight of the sleeping Latina.

She was sleeping on her side and only half covered with a blanket. Even though her hair covered most of her face those beautiful Latina features were unmistakable. My eyes couldn't help but look down at her now exposed breasts. The areolas were larger than I thought they'd be. The word "Stunning" crazily flipped across my mind. As freaked out as I was, my heart couldn't help but skip a beat upon me seeing the sleeping naked Latina next to me. My mind was completely paralyzed.

On top of everything, her mouth was half open and she was drooling in my bed. Normally I would be furious about anyone, especially Vega, drooling in my bed but I was much too freaked out to get angry about it.

My eyes opened as wide as they could as I suddenly sat up in bed.

"Oh my fucking God" I quietly said to myself.

I sat there for a period of time in a total state of shock, vainly trying to remember what happened. I wasn't having any luck which just freaked me out even more. "Perhaps she just crashed here and nothing happened." I desperately hoped that was the case. I remember her being at the party and talking with her a few times. She had been drinking a bit and got even friendlier with me as the night went on. Drunk Tori Vega is even friendlier and more touchy feely than normal and I hate touchy feely.

I think I spent a good part of the party just trying to avoid her. It looks like she managed to catch me at some point.

I reluctantly turned back to see Tori again.

Any doubts of what happened last night was erased when I looked at Tori exposed left shoulder and neck. Upon her shoulder was a set of bite marks and a few scratches scattered about which I recognized as my own handwork. Something I did during sex when I was particularly excited.

"Oh Fuck" I quietly muttered to myself.

I kept searching my aching head as to how this impossible situation came to be. But nothing came to mind.

Tori always wanted to be my friend. So friendly, and beautiful, and perfect, and goody, goody. She wouldn't stay away. Something about her always got to me, just making me feel weird half the time. I didn't like it. I knew what I was and where I was going until she showed up. She just turns everything upside down and frustrates me in the process.

Virtually everything about Tori Vega was frustrating to me.

As I turned back around so I wasn't facing Tori any the stunning realization came to me. Of all the things that are impossible in this world I think the most impossible thing of all happened. Tori Vega and I had sex. I wasn't sure if I wanted to like it or throw up in disgust, though as hung over as I was, throwing up was a distinct possibility.

I thought back to the last thing I could remember. I could dimly remember a cab ride and making out with someone in the backseat. Those lips, that smell it was Tori Vega. The more I thought about that part the more I realized that she was a great kisser. I started to wish that I could at least remember if I enjoyed myself. Though by looking at the marks I left all over her body, I'm pretty sure I did.

It was unbelievable just thinking about it, "I just fucked Tori Vega and the more I think about it, I'm pretty sure I got some too" Of course the icing on the cake was the fact that I couldn't remember any of it. Put simply, I was totally freaked out.

"I'm not supposed to like that, It had to be the alcohol talking." I desperatly told myself.

"Oh shit" I mumbled.

I turned back around and ran my hand through my hair to try and figure out what in the hell I was going to do next. I'm not one to normally panic, but this was a very very unusual occasion so I was entitled. I was on the verge of panicking..

While I was sitting there I suddenly realized the sound of snoring suddenly stopped behind me. I then detected a gradual shift in the bed as if someone had just sat up behind me. I dreaded having to turn around.

"Jade?" A familiar Latina voice said in very uncertain tone from behind me.

**I've had Wapatui and if mixed properly you can't really taste the alcohol so you can get blitzed really easily on that stuff. **

**Unlike the version of Jade in Two words, this Jade is much more denial about her feelings for Tori. She doesn't want to face them, at all. That is where some of the drama will stem from. **

**I'm not totally done with the Jade and Tori in my Two Word's story and I'll get back to them later but for now well deal with this particular pair. What does everyone think of the setup for this one. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me. **

**After The Party**

**Chapter 2 – In the cold hard light of day**

**No Ones POV**.

Jade suddenly cringed upon hearing Tori say her name. Sleeping Tori was bad enough, Awake Tori was even worse. Though Jade could see one upside, at least Vega was no longer drooling in her bed.

"Yes Tori" Jade said without turning around.

"Where am I" she asked haltingly.

Jade closed her eyes and winced as if in pain, "You're in my bed"

"What happened?" Her voice was a mixture of confusion and uncertainty.

Jade briefly rubbed her face but still didn't have the courage to face Tori. "Take a guess Vega?"

Tori almost seemed to gasp. "Oh God?"

Jade looked down but still didn't turn around. "Bingo" She said in a muted tone.

It struck Jade and Tori at this moment that this was probably the most awkward conversation they had ever had. Jade couldn't help but think that if this was some teen comedy, this would actually be pretty funny. Nobody was laughing at the moment however.

After a second Jade gathered enough courage to turn around, which she did reluctantly. Tori was now sitting up in bed holding the blanket over once exposed breasts. For a split second Jade wished Tori wasn't' covered up. Her hair was a mess, giving her the look of what Jade thought was some Ultra sexy wild woman. Tori's eyes were open very wide and her entire face showed a look of shock and surprise. As terribly awkward as it was Jade found the sight strangely appealing. Though she quickly suppressed that thought.

Tori on the other hand could finally see Jade's face. Instead of the normal look of scorn that the Goth almost always had reserved for her, the expression on her face was one of fear, angst and regret. Thought it appeared there was something else in her eyes as well. Even though she had a splitting headache something about that look in Jade's eyes fascinated her greatly.

Tori's face tensed up. "Do you remember what happened Jade?"

Jade just shook her head no.

"Are you sure we?" Said Tori brushing some of the hair from her face.

Jade swallowed the lump that had begun to form in her throat. "Just seeing the bite marks on your shoulder tells me we did. I kind of like doing that when I get really worked up. You have a hickey on your neck and some scratch marks on your back which I'm sure I put there too." The words came out haltingly and Jade stumbled over a few of them.

She couldn't believe that she had said those things to Tori of all people.

It pained Jade to no end that she had told Vega such an intimate detail about her sex life. But that particular intimidate detail was now sitting as plain as day on Tori Vega's left shoulder. Normal Jade/Tori protocol had pretty much gone out the window. They were both in very new and awkward territory.

Tori cringed slightly as she slowly raised her hand and pointed Jade's shoulder "And I am pretty sure I put that one on your shoulder."

Jade suddenly bounded out of bed and rushed to the mirror on the wall. Not paying attention to the fact that she was totally nude. There on the right side of her shoulder was a hickey the size of Arizona.

Tori looked at Jade as she examined herself in the mirror but Tori's attention remained focused firmly on Jade's ass.

"What in the fuck, Vega!" Said Jade as she turned around to face Tori. Only then did Jade realize she was stark naked and suddenly became extremely self-conscious about it.

Jade Briefly turned red and dashed to her dresser and pulled out a pair of sweats and black shirt.

She had just gotten into the sweats when she noticed Tori not pointing at her chest.

"Yes Tori, there my boobs, Ok you've seen them, are you happy now?" Said Jade with a exasperated tone of voice

"No Jade, on your breasts." said Tori somewhat meekly. Jade was beginning to wonder just how more awkward and strange this conversation was going to become.

Jade looked down at her chest which she didn't look closely at until now. There on the lower side of each breast was a nice half dollar sized hickey.

Jade's mouth opened but no sound came out of it for several seconds as a look of even greater shock registered across the Goth's face. "Oh my god Tori, what is with you and hickeys" she said as she put on the t shirt.

Tori began to turn red in embarrassment; the conversation was now almost surreal. "I get a little carried away sometimes too and mark my territory. I'm bisexual by the way."

Jade simply put her hands on her temples and closed her eyes as yet again her headache seemed to intensify.

"You're killing me Vega." said jade quietly.

"I'm sorry" Tori said. Jade could detect a lot of emotion behind that simple statement, but she wasn't sure which emotions were in play.

"This is wrong" Jade blurted out. To Tori, Jade almost sounded desperate when she said it. "We just need to forget this ever happened. Got it Vega" Her voice was a mixture of anger and desperation. Though Tori could see something else in Jade's eyes, as if she was trying to hide something.

Tori vainly tried to mask her disappointment and tried to sound reassuring "It doesn't have to be wrong Jade."

"NO" She snapped. Tori could just see the walls coming back up and higher than they were before.

"But I" Tori started to plead but Jade cut her off,

"Vega, this never happened, got it!" Tori could sense desperation in Jade's slightly strained voice.

Tori just looked down and averted her gaze from Jade. "Fine" She said in a barely audible tone.

Jade disappeared out of the door for a moment and returned with a neatly folded bath blue bath towel. "Use this and take a shower. You can't go home smelling like the dumpster behind a liquor store. As soon as you're ready, I'll take you home."

Tori simply nodded and went over to Jade where she grabbed the towel from her hand and wrapped it around herself. Before she moved to leave the room she looked into Jade's eyes. No hint of emotion now. Tori had hoped this could lead to something but it appeared that now the door was closed.

Wrapped in the towel, Tori walked to the bathroom without saying a word.

The bathroom was modern with light blue walls and cream colored tiles. Tori entered, turned on the light and vent fan and then shut the door behind her.

She couldn't help that she was being dismissed, which made her feel like trash. She turned on the water and stepped into the shower. The water was warm and refreshing but it was little consolation to Tori who simply burst into tears.

She wasn't sure if Jade could hear her over the water and vent fan but she really didn't care. They were both drunk last night but instead of using this as opportunity to build on; Jade just shut her out and dismissed her. She wanted Jade and had wanted her since the first day almost but when she finally had her it went completely wrong.

She finished showering and dried off and made it back to Jade's bedroom. Jade was not there but Tori discovered that her clothes had been piled neatly on the bed. She quietly dressed and went downstairs.

Jade was sitting on a chair near the bottom of the stairs with a rather bored expression her face.

"You ready Vega?"

Tori just nodded and they proceeded to Jade's car. A tense awkward silence seemed to permeate the atmosphere in the car as they rode home. Neither of them spoke.

They arrived at Tori's house and Tori got out of the car. So many emotions were going through her she felt like she was going to bust open. She wanted to say so much to Jade but just settled on.

"Thanks for the Ride, I'll see you"

Jade just looked down as if she felt embarrassed or ashamed for a second then looked at Tori and said "Welcome Vega."

Tori stepped back and watched Jade pull out of the driveway and disappear down the road. Part of her wanted to cry again, part of her wanted to scream and yet another part of her wanted to go after Jade. On top of that her head was still pounding.

"You blew it Tori" Said Tori as she dejectedly walked to the door of her house.

**Jade is in serious denial now. Keeping up that won't make things better. **

**Even worse is that Tori's hickey shows but Jade's don't. Sucks to be Tori doesn't it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Chapter 3 – Depression and Denial**

**Jade's POV**

I found myself driving faster and faster away from Vega's house. I just wanted to get away from her as quickly as I could. She's not supposed to make me feel this way; I'm not supposed to like waking up with her in the morning. But I can't escape the fact that I had sex with her last night. That doesn't make me a lesbian, it just makes me someone who got shit faced drunk and fooled around with someone I shouldn't.

I did what I needed to do. I got Tori home as soon as possible so we could just put this behind us. I didn't want to discuss this or talk about it; I just wanted Vega out of my house and out of my head.

We won't mention it again and everything will go back to normal. Nothing is normal with Vega, I thought quickly after that. I hate her, I knew exactly what I was and what I wanted before she showed up. I can't have anyone find out I slept with her, I'd be humiliated. I could just hear them now, they'd ridicule me to no end. I felt humiliated that I let some tiny part of me that likes Vega to take over, and bring her into my bed.

I was a torrent of feelings as I finally arrived home. Tori always stirred up a lot in me, but now the feelings were spinning through me like a tornado. I hated her for doing this to me, I hated the fact that I was afraid. I got to my room as quickly as possible so I could finish freaking out in private. I'd been always able to ignore those errant feelings for Vega, but waking up to her naked body made them impossible for me to ignore.

I did feel bad for Vega, but I did my best to forget that. She will be fine, she's always fine. Monday she will walk into school with a huge smile and her bright sunny disposition and as always the whole world will be her oyster.

I got into my room and first stripped the sheets from my bed; I didn't even want her smell or drool on my bed. I tossed them in the laundry basket and placed new sheets on my bed and crawled back into it.

I put myself under the covers, my head was still pounding. I felt embarrassed, humiliated, ashamed, aroused, and a thousand other things. She's not supposed to make me feel this way, and I won't let her do that to me again. I pulled myself further under the covers and closed my eyes trying to return back to sleep so I could hopefully shut out my feelings, the world and most importantly Tori Vega.

I did eventually fall asleep but it was a fitful one. I tossed and turned for a few hours. When I did wake up my headache was mostly gone, reduced to a dull throbbing.

I realized that I hadn't taken a shower yet today so I went in the bathroom an undressed. Of course looking down I see the hickeys Tori left on my breasts.

"Oh god" I groaned. "She couldn't mark her territory on one boob, she had to make certain and mark both of them."

I just stared at each of the hickeys for I don't know how long. "What on earth was I thinking?" I muttered. That just isn't me. The thing was I allowed Tori Vega to latch on to each of my breasts and suckle away until those appeared. I allowed it. That thought just sat there in my mind as I turned on the water. I allowed it.

Lord knows what else I allowed her to do to me. My only clue is that I bit her on the shoulder. I only do that when I'm really enjoying myself.

It hit me as I stepped into the shower, "I enjoyed it."

As freaked out as I was, that only further freaked me out.

"I enjoyed having sex with a woman." I said to myself.

"No I didn't" I shouted, "I was drunk and didn't know what I was doing, that doesn't mean shit" I quickly told myself.

I finished showering and went back to my room, it was early evening now and soon it will be Monday and I will have to face Vega.

The events of last night threw everything off balance; it's all upside down and backwards. All those feelings and urges I've been able to ignore just go stirred to the top. I just want them to go away, I want Vega to go away.

I can't Vega get to me anymore. I just can't take it.

**Tori's POV**

It was bad enough that Jade simply dismissed me like it was nothing at all. It was going to get even worse when my mom or dad saw the hickey on my neck. As I opened the front door, I knew I was dead.

I had to think of something. I had told them I was staying at Cat's house, but unless I wanted to say I made out with Cat's brother I had to think of something better.

I walked in the door and shut it behind me. Trina was on the couch watching TV but she simply ignored me. No one else was in sight.

I walked up the stairs hoping to get into the safety of my room before being seen. I was about to enter my room when I ran straight into my mother.

Upon seeing the hickey on my neck she instantly stopped in her tracks and crossed her arms.

"Care to explain that on your neck Tori" she said visibly growing angry.

I made up a story that Cat had set me up with the friend of a guy she was dating and we double dated I further said that things got a little out of hand. It was a total lie but better than saying I got royally tanked and slept with a girl who hated me.

My mom looked at me, I wasn't sure if she believed my story. After a moment where she just looked at the hickey she said. "Tori you're a straight A student and you've almost never given us trouble, But I need to do something so I'm grounding you for a week."

I wasn't sure to be grateful or angry but I just said OK.

"What about that call back for that audition next Saturday I have?" I asked.

My mom shook her head, "You're grounded, so no audition, someone else will have to get the part."

"Mom, that's no fair!" I protested.

She seemed to get angrier "You said you were just sleeping over at Cats you said nothing about a date and you come home looking like a tramp."

As if things were already bad, they just got worse. I just nodded, went to my room and shut the door.

I just collapsed on my bed and cried. It was all unfair, I finally get Jade, and not only can't I remember what happened or what I said to crack Jade's defenses she just tosses me aside.

I've known that I liked women as well as men for some time and came to accept it. I haven't told anyone as of yet, I didn't see any particular need to. I'll tell when I feel the time is right for me.

I had been with women before, a couple I went with at my old school. But when I saw Jade, something about her simply stood out; more than any woman or man that I had ever seen. She had a dangerous beauty to her, she was enticing and I sensed that deep under that exterior there was someone I could really fall for.

I had sensed we had a chemistry and I had hoped that someday she could feel that way for me.

Now I feel like Jade took my heart straight out of my chest and crushed it.

I little later after I had finished crying and was just watching TV in my room. I got a call from Cat.

"Hello"

"Hi Tori, It's me Cat" she happily said into the phone,

I was depressed and still had a headache so I didn't feel like listening to Cat's cheerful banter.

"Hey Cat" I said, probably sounding somewhat down.

"Where did you go last night, when I left I couldn't find you."

I must have ditched Cat to be with Jade, the details are fuzzy.

"Jade had gotten a taxi to go home and let me crash on her floor. I looked for you to let you know but I couldn't find you."

"Kay Kay, I just wanted to see how you're doing. You sound a bit down."

"I just don't feel very well, after last night, I'm still a bit hung-over"

"Me Too" she said.

"How about if I talk to you tomorrow Cat, is that ok?"

"Sure, Bye Tori"

I felt even worse having to lie to Cat, one of my best friends.

I said good bye to Cat and hung up and turned off my phone. I didn't want to speak to anyone, Jade especially. Not that she would care enough to call.

I stayed in my room the rest of the day growing more depressed as time went on. I spent most of the time watching TV and trying to forget Jade.

I was also dreading going to school tomorrow. I could try to hide the hickey with makeup but it almost certainly would be spotted by someone.

I went to bed that night feeling empty, depressed and absolutely dreading the next day.

**Jade's POV**

After doing some homework I neglected to do earlier I tried to put my mind off things by watching the scissoring.

I think this is about the 50th time I watched it, but it is my personal favorite. Anything to get my mind off of last night.

The movie was about half over and for obvious reasons I just wasn't really into it. A thought suddenly ran through my head. "I should have just cornered beck and fucked the shit out of him. I could just happily disregard what happened and go on with it."

After a few minutes more a second thought ran through my head. "How is it that I can sleep with Beck and disregard it like it was nothing, but this thing with Tori just rips me to pieces in side."

She's getting to me again, those feelings are getting to me again.

"These feelings aren't real!, They can't be real" I shouted.

I had had enough for one day and decided to take refuge in sleep. I turned off the movie and crawled into bed.

I laid there in my dark room for who knows long trying to get to sleep. Other than the sound of occasional passing car my room was as silent as a tomb.

Something seemed missing in the silence. Something that I craved but I didn't know what.

**No Ones POV.**

As she finally drifted off to sleep in the silence of her room Jade never did figure out what was missing.

Deep down in the depths of her subconscious, she knew exactly what it was sound she was missing, craving in fact. Though her conscious mind wouldn't allow the thought to surface, like so many other things down there.

What her conscious mind wasn't allowing herself to realize is that she was missing the sound of light snoring.

"**To regret one's own experiences is to arrest one's own development. To deny one's own experiences is to put a lie into the lips of one's life. It is no less than a denial of the soul."**

**-Oscar Wilde**

**I found this quote and thought it tied in well with the story. Denial and self deception can be very destructive both to our selves and others. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Chapter 4 – Twisting in the wind.**

**Tori's POV**

The alarm jarred me out of what turned out to be a restless sleep. At one point I dreamed that everyone in the school was ridiculing me, Jade herself laughing the loudest.

After waking I slowly dragged myself to the bathroom to ready myself for the day which I already knew was going to be a bad one.

Of course, the sight of a nice hickey greeted me as I looked in the mirror. "At least I had the decency to put my hickeys where they don't show" I mumbled as I stared at my reflection.

I showered, got dressed, put on my makeup feeling like I was empty inside. Trina fortunately had her own bathroom so I never had to put up with her crap in the morning. I didn't want to deal with her at all. I covered the hickey with some makeup and from a distance you can't make it out but close up, it's visible.

I just wanted to die.

I came down to breakfast, Trina and my mom and dad was all there already. My dad was working yesterday and I didn't see him. I just got my cereal and started to eat without saying anything.

Trina was absorbed in some gossip magazine as per normal and acted as if I wasn't there.

"Nothing to say Tori" my dad said shoving a fork full of eggs in his mouth.

"No" I said quietly.

"Do you want any egg's Tori?" My mom asked in motherly tone.

"No thanks, I'll just have cereal"

"We grounded you for a reason Tori, I hope you understand that." My dad continued.

I looked at him. "I know, I'm not complaining." I said quietly still eating.

"Ugly little sucker isn't it, I guess that probably applies the same to the guy who put it there too" Said Trina snidely looking at the hickey.

Though very depressed a surge of anger coursed through me. "Fuck You Trina!" I snapped.

Trina looked momentarily taken a back by my uncharacteristic outburst.

"Tori" my mother yelled. "Do you want another weeks grounding?"

My dad at the same time looked angrily at my sister. "Leave your sister alone or you will get 2 weeks too. Understand"

"Sorry" I said quietly to no one in particular.

Trina just frowned and rolled her eyes. "Sorry Tori"

The rest of breakfast went with an uneasy silence and at least one glare from my sister which I returned in kind.

After that I grabbed my stuff and got into Trina's car for the ride to school. It felt like the butterflies in my stomach were holding a rave.

In the car ride, Trina ignored me and simply sang along to the radio, off key as usual.

I got to school and got out of the car, feeling like I was walking to an execution, mine. I had covered the hickey with makeup and tried to do my hair so it was not too visible but it still could be seen if you were close enough.

I walked into the school and made a bee line for my locker not even bothering to look for a certain pale skinned Goth girl.

I had made it to my locker without seeing anyone I know. I just wanted to get to my first class as quickly as possible minimizing contact with anyone.

I was grabbing my books out of my locker when suddenly a perky voice rang out behind me.

"Hi Tori"

I reluctantly spun around to see Cat, standing directly behind me.

"Hi Cat"

"Feeling better today Tori?"

I nodded, "Yes, thank you, how are you feeling."

She hadn't mentioned the hickey, either she didn't notice it or is being very polite.

Before she could answer I spotted Jade walking up to us. Immediately my blood began to curdle.

"Hello Losers" she said caustically, smirk firmly fixed on her face.

For a second she looked directly at my hickey but said nothing.

"Hello Jade" I said in a somewhat subdued tone, ignoring the insult.

"I'm not a loser" Protested Cat.

Jade rolled her eyes. "What ever you say" she said to the redhead.

"I have to get to class Jade. Bye" I said neutrally and walked away. Normally I would have chatted with Jade to try to get her to smile or something but I no longer had the heart to do it. Jade had pretty much tore out of my heart and stomped on it yesterday.

"Fine discard me like trash Jade" I thought walking to my first class, "I just won't play any of your games anymore"

I made it through the morning without incident. No one really paid attention to me. Though I was considerably more subdued today than normal. I didn't want to do anything to attract attention to myself.

I had even picked an outfit with no bright colors in it to wear this morning.

Jade seemed to trying to be her normal ganky self. I did notice one odd thing; once or twice she would rub her jaw almost like she didn't know like she was doing it. She would catch herself and stop.

Part of me wanted to talk to her, but I just didn't know how to deal with her anymore.

Beck picked up on my mood and asked me about it in a late morning class.

"What's up Tori, you seem a little off today." He said, concern was in his voice.

I quickly thought, "Oh lets see, I got drunk, slept with your ex girlfriend and she kicked me to the curb like so much trash. On top I don't even get to remember the fun parts."

I smiled, "I'm just having a bit of an off day today, nothing's going on, Thanks."

Yesterday I lie to Cat and today I lie to Beck, now I really feel like a shit. I half wonder what his reaction would be if I did tell him the truth.

"Hey, if you need anything let me know." He said in a calm voice.

That man has the patience of a saint, for putting up with Jade for so long. I saw how she treated him and I could only hope she was nicer to him in private but now I wasn't so sure.

"Thanks Beck."

Lunchtime finally arrived; I was the last to arrive. I grabbed some tacos and sat down at our usual table, on the opposite side as Jade was sitting.

Jade looked at me and nodded to acknowledge me as she normally did, then just seemed to concentrate on her salad.

Most of the lunch went to discuss the party of the previous Saturday night. I added a few comments but said very little.

I just happily thanked my lucky stars that my hickey hadn't been noticed.

I had finished before the others and had gotten up from the table to get rid of my food garbage when I accidentally bumped into Becky Samwell. She was a senior, very snobby and a total gank. Along with her best friend, Allison Parks.

"Watch it, Tori" hissed Becky just as I had bumped into her.

"Sorry Becky" I said.

Suddenly her eyes seemed to light up.

"Looky, looky, little miss goody goody has herself a hickey" she said with sadistic delight.

My life was officially over. Knowing Becky it would be around the school in about 5 minutes flat.

Her friend Allison laughed, "I didn't think you were that much of a slut Vega."

"Slut is right" said Becky with a devious smile.

"Leave her alone" said both Beck and Andre almost in unison.

Cat and Robbie said the same a second later.

At this point Andre had walked up to the girls, "Get out of here, and leave Tori alone"

As humiliated as I felt, I felt better that Beck and Andre came to my aid.

It was then I realized something else. During the whole little dust up, Jade who was still eating didn't look up from her plate. Not once.

Not that I expected her to come to my aid, but the fact that she couldn't even look at me just made me feel worse about the whole thing. She was ashamed of being with a woman or maybe just ashamed being with me. I can't possibly tell you how badly that hurt my feelings. I felt all torn up inside.

Becky and Allison just sneered at me and quickly departed.

"What happened Tori?" Said Cat somewhat innocently.

I flushed red with embarrassment. "I spent a bit of time with this guy at the party. We were both drunk and messed around a bit. He was from Northridge." Now I'm lying to all my friends, how much lower could I sink, I pondered.

"Are you going to see him again?" Andre said with a half smile.

"No, he's a senior and is going out to college out east so it would never work." I answered lying once again. I avoided the temptation to surreptitiously take a stab at Jade. I'm better than that.

Andre shot me a look of sympathy. "Too bad, hey do you want to come with me, Robbie and Cat to the mall tonight."

I shook my head. "Can't, My mom saw the hickey and grounded me for 2 weeks. I had told her I was just staying at Cats. I told her that Cat and I double dated. She grounded me for lying."

Jade didn't look up but she seemed to freeze, her fork halfway between her plate and her mouth remained motionless for 2 or 3 seconds. After a moment more she just kept eating as if nothing was going on. A sense of disgust welled up inside of me towards Jade.

"Bummer" Robbie said.

"Are you still going to that callback for that Audition Saturday?" Andrea asked looking a bit worried.

"I'm grounded, so they said I can't go, someone else will get the part." I said, trying not to cry.

Jade shifted uncomfortably in her seat and looked up briefly but seemed to avoid my gaze. I was stupid to think she even remotely cared about me.

I didn't want to talk about it anymore so I said. "I'm going to get to class, see you all later."

I felt humiliated, and Jade couldn't even look at me. Was she that ashamed of being with me? Am I that repulsive?

I made it to class and Beck must have said something because I could tell people were talking about me. Some looked at me, some snickered at me. I just wanted the day to end.

I didn't say another word to Jade or even look in her direction the rest of the day.

At the end of the day I was getting my stuff from my locker when I heard a voice behind me.

"Vega"

I turned to see Jade standing in front of me. Her face looked serious and I guessed she wanted to talk.

"Look, I'm …That's all I let her say before I cut her off.

I couldn't stand to deal with her now or ever. "Why do you even bother to talk to me? You said more than once I'm not your friend. Today, you more than proved it. Are you that ashamed to have been with me? Just leave me alone from now on. Ok. I don't want your apology, not that you really would even mean it." I said exasperated.

I slammed my locker shut and just walked away before she could say anything, trying to ignore the fact that what was left of my heart was breaking. She just stood there looking rather stunned.

As I walked away I had hoped she would come after me but she didn't. I found Trina in the parking lot and we drove home. I didn't say a single thing all the way home.

I got home and went to my room and since I was grounded, I didn't bother to leave it for the rest of the night. I did my homework and watched TV. Most of all I tried to get my mind and broken heart off of Jade.

It wouldn't be an easy task. Considering how badly I had fallen for the Raven haired, Pale skinned Goth Girl, it would be dam near impossible.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**After the Party **

**Chapter 5 – Just call her Cleopatra, because she's the queen of denial.**

I didn't sleep well last night, tossing and turning half the dam night. I had a dream, where I was walking through the halls of school. I encountered Tori and an exact copy of me. They were silently walking together. They stopped when they saw me. My doppelganger then walked up to me. Looking me over very carefully I could see her eyes were full of contempt.

After a moment my doppelganger looked at Tori and said "Is this her?"

Tori silently nodded yes.

Then without warning my doppelganger punched me right in the jaw sending me sprawling onto the floor. For a few seconds my jaw throbbed with intense pain as I lay dazed on the floor.

My double then walked over to Tori took her by the hand and they both disappeared.

That particular dream didn't improve my already sour mood when I woke up. I did my best to forget my fucked up dream and got ready for school.

"She'll get over it, I'll get over it, it never happened, it will all go back to what it was." I told myself as I got into my car to go to school.

I made it to school without incident, parked and walked into school. I saw Tori and Cat talking to each other by Tori's locker. My heart jumped at the sight of Vega for a brief instant but I quickly squashed that emotion.

Striding up to them I said "Hello Losers" rather caustically with my best smirk. That should get the ball rolling.

For a second I glanced at Tori's hickey, she had partially hid it with makeup and placement of hair but it could still be seen. I could have helped her hide it better, I thought. Too late now, just forget it.

"Hello Jade" Said Tori. I looked into her eyes, they were guarded and showed little emotion. For an instant that bothered me.

"I'm not a loser" Protested Cat.

I rolled my eyes as I found her reply amusing. "Whatever you say"

"I have to get to class Jade, Bye" Tori said in a neutral tone and walked off.

I stood there for a few seconds, wondering what if anything I should do. A feeling of guilt was sitting in the pit of my stomach but I was doing my best to ignore it. I was very good at ignoring guilt but this time it was fighting back.

I simply smashed down the feelings of guilt and walked to my first class. Oddly I found myself rubbing my jaw where my double in my dream had punched it. I have no idea why.

"She needs to just get over it" I told myself.

The rest of the morning went without incident. I heard no gossip at all about Tori so no one must have noticed. I had her in two classes in the morning. She seemed to be purposely trying to attract as little attention herself today as possible.

It was understandable, so I just left her alone. The very least I could do was just not make it any worse.

Lunch came, which was both a relief and a worry. The subject of Saturday's party would almost certainly come up. I grabbed a large salad and sat down.

Vega showed up a few minutes later, tray in hand. I felt strange when she walked up, like I wanted to do something but couldn't figure out what. I just forced it down and nodded to her in acknowledgement

"Nothing happened, she'll get over it, I'll get over it, everything will go back to the way it was" I told myself once again forcing any other thoughts from my head.

As predicted the subject of the party came up. Mostly just talking about who did what or who passed out first.

Though at one point Rex chimed in. "I enjoyed some quality time in the hot tub with some of those Northridge Gals."

"I saw you. Were was Robbie?" Beck asked between bites of his sandwich.

"He was killing my vibe so I ditched him" Said Rex rather pleased with himself.

I decided to knock that annoying puppet down a peg or two. "Rex, I saw you, you floated face down in the hot tub until you got so waterlogged you sank to the bottom. How exactly does that qualify as quality time?"

"All lies" Rex retorted.

I just rolled my eyes and went back to eating. I found myself avoiding looking at Tori. I found myself not being able to look at her. I wasn't sure why.

Though at one point I found myself rubbing my jaw again. I stopped when I noticed what I was doing it.

Tori added a few brief comments about the party and I added one or two others but neither of us really spoke very much.

I was torrent of feelings a hundred at once were hitting me at once. But I kept telling myself this will all pass, everything will be fine. I found myself near the end of lunch getting more nervous. As time went on I just focused on my food trying to shut everything else out.

I was feeling a sense of relief when Lunch ended, then Tori got up and bumped into the Gank Queen Becky Samwell.

Of course she spotted my handiwork.

"Looky, looky, little miss goody goody has herself a hickey" I heard Becky call out as I was eating.

Panic gripped me and I started to freak out on the spot. It took every bit of my acting skill and will power to avoid falling apart right there. I found myself unable to even look up as if I was partially paralyzed.

"Everything is fine, this will all pass, and there is nothing I can do about it." I kept telling myself over and over.

I heard Allison Parks, Becky's cohort chime in with her little Slut comment.

Within a few seconds, Beck and the rest of them came to Tori's aid. I just kept eating as if nothing happened. "They can't know, they can never know" that thought ran through my head.

Andrea asked what happened, and all I could do keep was keep my face down and eat. If I did anything else I would have probably just come apart at the seams right at the lunch table.

"Nothing Happened, It will all be fine, this will pass" I kept telling myself.

"She said it was some random Northridge guy" That did it. I breathed a small sigh of relief that she didn't bust me.

A few seconds later I heard she had been grounded. Hearing that I froze, my fork halfway between my plate and my mouth. My brain was nearing overload, desire, disgust, sadness, shame, fear and a hundred other emotions and thoughts crashed together at once.

"I can't do anything to help her, it's only a week, nothing happened, everything will go back to normal." I told myself. Still I couldn't look up at Tori. Part of me wanted to but I simply couldn't.

"I can't let Vega, get to me" I thought as my mind sputtered.

Andre then asked about that audition call back she had on Saturday.

"I'm grounded, so they said I can't go, someone else will get the part" Tori said. I could detect the sadness in her voice.

I couldn't help but shift uncomfortably in my seat, but still I couldn't look up. I tried to force down the feelings of guilt that were threatening to overwhelm me.

"Nothing happened, I can't help her, I can't let her get to me" I thought trying to force out all the other errant thoughts.

A few seconds later she excused herself and left.

I continued to eat for a minute more until I was finished. I then excused myself and left.

I made a beeline for the janitor's closet so I could fall apart in peace.

I walked in there and my hands began to shake uncontrollably. I felt bad for her, I really did but there was nothing I could do. No one can know. We just need to get past this, in a month no one will even remember Tori had a hickey or there even was a party at Andre's house.

"NO, NO, NO" I barked out loud trying to keep myself together.

I put my hands to my temples and closed my eyes. "I don't like Tori that way, Nothing happened, we'll get past it, everything will be fine." I said to myself.

I recomposed myself and went to class, avoiding looking at Tori. At least once in the afternoon I found myself rubbing my jaw without realizing it, where my dream double had punched it.

At the end of the day, I felt at least the need to say I was sorry about her not getting that part. and getting grounded. That is all I would allow myself to do. Anything more would open me to feelings I don't want to face.

I found her by her locker and walked up to her.

"Vega" I said out loud.

She spun around to face me, her face was full of scorn and contempt. I felt a stab of pain in my stomach which I just suppressed.

"Look I'm.." Is all I got out before she let me have it.

"Why do you even bother to talk to me? You said more than once I'm not your friend. Today, you more than proved it. Are you that ashamed to have been with me? Just leave me alone from now on. Ok. I don't want your apology, not that you really even mean it." She blurted out, her words full of hurt and pain.

Then she slammed her locker shut and stormed off.

I was stunned and for probably a minute I stood there not knowing what to think. A part of me did want to chase after her, but I didn't.

I had hurt her without a doubt, and part of me was ashamed. Part of me felt terrible, part of me felt lost. I just brutally suppressed my feelings of regret, pain and loss and told myself.

"Perhaps its for the better, distant from each other, things will go back to normal before she came into my life. There's nothing I can do about it anyway. In any case she'll get over it in a few days."

I kept telling that myself as I drove home.

As I sat at home that evening, I found myself trying not to think about Tori Vega.

Part of me was relieved that Vega didn't want to speak with me. I could ignore all these other feelings and get on with life. Everything will be fine and we'll all be better off for it.

I just need to keep telling myself that….

**As I stated before, denial and self deception can be powerful and destructive. Jade's still in deep denial but how much longer can she hold out against her true feelings? When she does realize how she really feels, will it be too late for her to redeem herself?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: The show victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**After the party **

**Chapter 6 – I've grown accustomed to her face. **

**Jades POV**

It's been 3 days since Vega told me off. I wasn't sure how she would handle things but she actually was smart about it. If she simply cut all communication and wouldn't have anything to do with me there would almost certainly be questions.

Inevitably Andre, or Beck or someone would eventually notice and ask.

"How come you and Tori don't seem to speak anymore?" or something like that.

What she did was to show a rather cold politeness to me. When others were around she would greet me in a rather polite way but little else. She wouldn't initiate conversation or ask me any questions. If we were all at lunch let's say she may answer a question I asked if it was nothing of any importance. In class she wouldn't look at me. She dodged any attempts for me to talk to her directly.

Only now do I realize how much she did now that she stopped.

When I saw her eyes, they at least to me were cold and lifeless.

I went on as if that was the way things have always been. Telling myself, it's for the best and ignoring any other thoughts I had.

I haven't been sleeping very well. I've been waking up in the night and not being able to get back to sleep. That and I still find myself rubbing my jaw absent mindedly, I don't know why.

Its just stress, it will pass I tell myself.

It started to bug me. I thought with her not looking at me, all would be fine but there seemed to be an emptiness in everything. By Thursday I begrudgingly admitted that it wasn't as fun with Vega not around.

"Maybe I miss her a bit, that don't mean nothing." I told myself.

Part of me was mad that she kept at it, not looking at me or acting normal. By Thursday her hickey was faded and that was old news. She should be over it by now.

It was starting to bother me that Vega didn't want to even look at me. That made me mad, she was getting to me, and I couldn't let that happen.

On Thursday near the end of Sikowitz's class when he gave out an assignment.

Taking a sip from his coconut. "I am going to pair you off and you write short one act play dealing with grief and happiness. You will perform then in one week, next Friday.

He started to tick off the pairs.

Finally he said "Vega I'm teaming you up with West"

I smirked at Vega, knowing that she would have to deal with me now and get over all this.

The class ended and as the other students left I saw Tori walk over to Sikowitz.

I paused just outside the doorway to hear what she had to say.

"Mr. Sikowitz, I would like to request a change of partners for this assignment."

I just stood there by the door somewhat stunned. I could see Mr. Sikowitz looked so as well.

"I'm sorry Tori, the coconut has spoken to me, it's you and West" he said.

Tori looked to the floor and then out the window for a second. "I guess I'll just take an F on the assignment then, I refuse to work with her." Tori then walked out of the classroom without saying another word.

I quickly disappeared so she wouldn't see me outside the hallway.

I was floored by that. Vega hated me that much that she would rather take an F on an assignment than deal with me.

That didn't sit well with me, I don't know why.

Part of me didn't want to think about why she hated me so much. Part of me was intensely bothered by it.

I slept even less that night, not more than 4 hours.

Now it was Friday and I was tired, crabby and no happier than I was several days ago. I was tempted to ask Tori about it, but she would just shut me out.

Even I couldn't deny it fully, something was wrong. I just didn't know what to do or how to fix or even what to fix.

"Perhaps I need to accept the fact that, Vega just hates me. I'll get used to it. It will all be fine." I told myself.

Vega as normally acted very coldly to me. Again it bothered me and I got angry at myself for letting her bother me.

Near the end of Sikowitz's class, he made an announcement. "I'm switching two of the pairs."

He looked to me. "Jade you are with Beck for the assigment." I looked to Tori with surprise who just looked away.

He then looked to Tori. "Tori you are with Kayla"

Kayla was a newer girl, only being her about a month. I heard she wanted to be an actress, and was the granddaughter of some huge actor from the 60's and 70's. The name escapes me.

She was pretty, had shoulder length brownish blond hair. She looked like Taylor swift a bit, but she had very blue eyes. She kept up with the latest styles, looking like she walked straight out of a Vogue advertisement most days.

I hadn't spoken to her at all but I got the impression that she was a little full of herself.

Again that didn't sit well with me. As class ended I looked to Kayla who was getting up. She seemed to study me for a moment then disregarded me and turned her attention to Tori as she walked over her and introduced herself.

I decided to ask Sikowitz why?

I felt a twinge of jealousy as the two walked past me out the door. Neither paying any attention to me. They were happily chatting and talking about setting up a time to work.

I went up to Mr. Sikowitz who was erasing the chalkboard.

"Mr. Sikowitz, why did you switch partners? I know Tori didn't want to work with me."

He turned and took a sip from his cocoanut. "The visions told me to do so?"

I just shrugged and left.

The more I thought about it, the more it bothered me. I had been telling myself everything would be fine and perhaps it was for the best.

If that's the case, then why can't I sleep.

Later on in the day, I saw Tori by herself getting something out of her locker.

"We could have worked together, it was only a project. It wouldn't have meant anything. Why do you have to be this way?" I said coming up behind her.

Tori spun around and her face darkened. "Get it through your thick skull Jade, I don't want to have anything to do with you. I was stupid to think I could fall for you. You're not worth it, you never were."

For the second time this week she slammed her locker shut and stormed off leaving me stunned.

A torrent of emotions swelled up in me, I just forced them down and went to my last class of the day. I was barely able to do it this time. All through my last class I could feel it all building up inside of me.

I told myself. "This doesn't bother you, it's for the best". That didn't seem to work anymore.

Later on after school I tried to relax at home in my room, but couldn't. These feelings wouldn't stay down anymore, regret, desire, pain, and a hundred others. I felt like something was going to burst.

I had to do something. Something to get my mind off of this.

20 minutes later I was knocking on the door to Beck's Trailer.

He opened the door, "What you need Jade?" he said casually.

"You" I blurted out.

I was frustrated, angry, full of what I felt was misplaced desire towards Tori, all of this had been building up inside of me and I needed something, a release. Vega had been getting to me, all week, I could no longer deny it. So I irrationally decided to take refuge in Beck's trailer so to speak.

I pushed him inside shut the door behind me.

I had no idea what I was doing or even why I was doing it. I guessed that some part of me was resisting the feelings deep down, trying to erase them by being with Beck again. That was driving me

"What?" was all that he managed to get out before I pushed him up against the wall. I then started to kiss him crashing his lips against mine forcing my tongue into his mouth.

He struggled at first, but I would have none of it. I kept kissing him and kissing him, breaking down his resistance more with each kiss.

He fell into it and with in a few moments we were passionately kissing up against the wall of his trailer. Deep down, something felt wrong, missing in fact, but I just ignored it as much as I could.

"Why?" he said as I pulled back and began to remove his t shirt.

"Shut up and Fuck me" I said my voice full of tension.

He complied and somewhat roughly pushed me onto the bed. For the first time, I felt guilt by being with beck, it felt wrong, it was wrong and I knew. But I had set the wheels in motion and part of me was still resisting.

He quickly stripped me as I lay on the bed, tossing my clothes onto the floor. He looked somewhat annoyed and aroused all at the same time. I didn't care, being with Beck was my last bit of resistance and deep down I knew it but I couldn't stop myself.

I pulled off his pants and underwear and we fell into each others arms. I was rough with him and for some reason he was equally rough with me. I don't know why.

I didn't mess with any real foreplay getting into the nitty gritty pretty much right off. Barely letting him have time to put on protection.

That part of me felt that once Beck penetrated me all would be right and I would forget her. During the height of sex, all I could do was think of her. that drove me nuts.

After we were done, I found that my feelings hadn't changed. I wasn't satisfied, it felt wrong. This had helped nothing at all. A last desperate refuge for a mind that didn't want to accept facts. I felt like shit.

"What does this mean about us?" said beck as we lay together.

"It means we had sex beck, that's all" I said coldly, trying to cover guilt that was building up inside of me.

"Nice I could be of service" He said sarcastically.

I ignored his comment and began to get dressed again. I didn't know what to do or think anymore. Tori had gotten to me completely, I just didn't' know how to feel or what it all meant.

**No One's POV**

"Since you're here, we might as well start to work on our project." Beck said getting dressed.

Jade rolled her eyes and said "Fine"

They worked on their play for about a half an hour when beck asked.

"Becked asked. Hey, didn't you have Cat tape for you our last little thing we did together for class on your phone?"

Jade said as she walked to the bathroom, "yeah, it should be the last video on my phone, I don't use it to record video often, it uses up too much battery. Go ahead and check it out of you like."

As Jade closed the bathroom door beck picked up the phone and under videos played the last entry.

He watched for a few seconds and quickly turned it off.

"Oh my god" he said astonished.

He played a few more seconds of the video then turned it off.

He checked the date of the recording which only confirmed his suspicious.

A few seconds later Jade emerged from the bathroom. Immediately she noticed that Beck didn't look very happy, he looked very unhappy in fact.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Beck crossed his arms. "You know I was talking to Tori earlier this evening, something was bugging her all week and I thought I would try to figure out what was wrong. After all she is a good friend of mine. She wouldn't tell me much of anything but she did let on one thing. That Northridge guy who was with her at the party, pretty much chucked her aside when he was done with her like she was trash. She said she really liked the person and it made her feel worthless"

Jade started to get nervous but replied. "That's too bad." She said trying to sound casual.

Beck's face turned red with anger. "FUNNY YOU SAY THAT, BECAUSE IT WAS YOU!" he barked.

**OOPS Jade must have taped something from that night and forgot she had it. Sound's like Jade can't hide any longer. It all just blown up in her face. **

**Beck is under the distinct impression that Jade simply used Tori for sex and chucked her aside. He is none to happy to see his friend treated in such a way. What will Jade say next?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**After the Party**

**Chapter 7 – To thy ownself be true**

**Jades POV**

I opened my mouth to speak but no sound what so ever came out of it. Beck had found out, I was stunned. My mind slowly started to go into overdrive and a sense of utter panic seemed to pervade every cell of my being.

"I..I..didn't didn't" I started to say in a stutter

"Didn't sleep with Tori? Oh yeah you did. She may not be your best friend in the world, but how could you just use her like that Jade? That was cruel, even for you." Beck said, his face flush with anger.

Everything, all the feelings I had for Tori, all the guilt, everything seemed to hit me at once.

I made a move for the door, I wanted to escape. I didn't want to face all these things I was feeling. It was too much all at once.

Beck moved and jumped in front of the door blocking my exit.

"Oh No, you're not getting out of this that easily Jade. You burned Tori and I want to know why."

"Get out of my way Beck." I hissed, barely able to hold myself together.

He moved from in front of the door. "Leave if you want, but if you do, I will never speak to you again. And I'll see to it Cat, Robbie and Andre never speak to you again either." He said coldly.

I could no longer hold myself together; the pressure had been building all week. All my defenses seemed to simply crumble at once.

"What have I done?" I said as it began to dawn on me what I've been doing. I've been too stupid to admit my feelings for Tori or the fact that I'm bisexual. Not to mention that my denial of all this hurt Tori.

I just sank to my knees and burst into tears and completely fell apart.

**No Ones POV**

Beck just stood there for several seconds comprehending what he was seeing. He expected a fight or argument from Jade, not her just coming unglued right in front of him.

In all the time they were dating he had never seen her just fall apart like this. He didn't even know how to process it.

Jade simply stayed there on her knees just sobbing hysterically until Beck snapped out of his confusion and helped her back up. He then sat her down on the bed and let her cry into his shoulder.

"what have I done to Tori?" Sobbed Jade.

Becks anger subsided as he could see the obvious grief and pain Jade was going through. Though he wasn't sure exactly what happened or why Jade was so upset.

After a few minutes she finally pulled back.

"How did you find out?" she said still crying.

Beck looked down, then at the phone which was sitting on a table.

"The video of it you took that was on your phone, I saw it"

Jade looked at him uncomprehendingly "Video?"

Beck was now more confused. "You know, you taped you and Tori having sex, a few minutes of it at least on your phone" he said.

Jade's eyes widened in shock. "I taped it?"

Beck looked at Jade skeptically, "You don't remember taping you and Tori having sex, I'm confused."

Jade wiped away some of the tears as they seemed to subside for moment.. "I don't remember having sex with Tori at all, and neither does she. We were both very drunk."

Beck thought for a moment. "Are you sure you actually did anything?"

Jade's looked at the floor. "We woke up the morning after the party in my room. We both very hung over and didn't remember doing it. But we both had hickeys and I left some teeth marks in her shoulder."

Beck instinctively rubbed his right shoulder, more than once Jade had done that to him right there.

"I get it now. But why did you just toss her aside like that. That was still pretty mean Jade." Beck said.

Another wave of guilt crashed across Jades psyche as Beck reminded her of what she considered her worse sin of all. Tossing Vega aside like yesterday's trash.

"I didn't mean to hurt her." sobbed Jade as the tears began to flow again.

Beck was getting a little frustrated on not getting a straight answer. "Then why did you do it?"

"I was afraid!" she bellowed through the tears, "All these feelings I've been having, I don't understand them. I woke up next to Tori, it was just too much all at once."

Beck thought for a moment and Jade continued to Cry. "Let me take a guess here. You've been having feelings for women, Tori especially. It's confusing and scary. So when you wake up with Tori you found it terrifying that you liked waking up with her. Afraid that you were attracted to her. So you shut down, told yourself that this wasn't happening to avoid facing all this stuff that got dredged up at once. Hoping it would all blow over. Ultimately you didn't want to admit to yourself that you were gay."

Jade sat there still crying for a moment and nodded yes. "yeah that pretty much covers it. How did you know?"

Beck looked up for a moment, "Jade we dated for almost a month before you would even admit you liked me. We were together 2 years and I know you more than most. You hide your real feelings down so deep inside you most of the time. Do you remember the first time I told you I loved you?"

Jade Nodded.

Beck ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath. "You didn't speak to me for 2 days after that. I thought for sure you hated me and only when you thought I was going break up with you did that give you the motivation to tell me you loved me. I totally see you just telling yourself it never happened and just shutting down."

Jade wiped some more tears from her eyes, "She wanted to talk about it that morning. I was so freaked out and scared that I couldn't I just had to get her out of my house. I just kept telling myself, it never happened, everything will be ok, I don't feel that way about her."

Jade paused to take a deep breath. "I was horrible to her Beck, that next day when those two ganks teased her about the hickey, I totally panicked. Part of me was ashamed, and I couldn't even look up at her. I feel terrible about it now. At the end of the day she ripped me a new one and now she doesn't want anything to do with me."

Beck Sighed "I'm sorry babe, but you really painted yourself into a corner on this one. This, what we did earlier, you did it to try to get your mind off of Tori wasn't it?"

"I'm sorry Beck. It didn't work." Jade's tears finally started to stop. "I don't know what to do Beck?"

Beck got off the bed and paced back and forth for a moment.

"Well you can start by being honest with yourself." He finally answered.

"How?" said jade.

"Do you like Tori Vega and want to date her?" he asked.

Jade hesitated, "Um.. I think so"

Beck Frowned, "Repeat after me Jade. I like Tori Vega and I want to date her."

Jade hesitated for a moment but repeated him. "I like Tori Vega and I want to date her"

Beck smiled "you see, you've just admitted it, no pain."

Jade made the tiniest smile.

"Jade are you Gay?"

She paused again but with a bit more confidence said. "Yes, I'm bisexual"

"You see, you admitted you're gay and what happened. Nothing, no change, you're still you. Nothing horrible happened. And you're better off for being honest with yourself."

"Do you think I can fix this beck?" she asked quietly.

Beck's face took on a serious tone. "I'm not sure, I think you should first watch you're little porno here since you haven't seen it, think about all of this over the weekend and maybe just try and talk with her on Monday. I can't guarantee she'll even want to but at least you're not hiding anymore."

Jade nodded as she got off the bed, "Good plan, I'll do that."

There is a good quote from hamlet that you should consider, _This above all, to thy ownself be true"_

"You know Shakespeare? Beck" Said Jade as she gave Beck a curious look.

He smiled. "You should always be able to rattle off 4 or 5 Shakespeare quotes, it impresses people at parties. That one actually applied"

"Thanks Beck, I'm sorry about tonight." Jade said as she picked up her phone and purse.

Beck put his hand on Jade's shoulder. "Listen, Tori is a great girl but you will need to be open with her if you do go out with her. Just start by being honest with your self. I also think it's in everyone's best interest if we forget our little tryst ever happened and I think it best if it didn't happen again."

"I agree" Said Jade as she began to leave.

**Jades POV**

I thanked Beck again and left. He knew me better than pretty much everyone else and had a good grasp on what I was doing.

I drove home thinking about what I was going to do. I figured I would watch the video and at least fill in some of missing night.

I finally got home and in the privacy of my room I hit play on the video.

It was filmed on my pear phone and a bit shaky, not to mention the lighting was a bit dim. But I could clearly see that I was lying in bed and Tori was straddling me. I was holding the phone up by my face.

I was nervous as I hit play, how would I react, how would feel, a hundred other questions.

"_Why are you filming me, Jade?" _said Tori with a slightly slurred voice. She also appeared to be swaying a little bit. My heart jumped a the sight of her naked body straddling my form.

"_Because I like you." _I said sounding even more drunk.

"_Why can't you tell me that when you're sober, I like you so much, I want to be with you." _Said Tori as she leaned over and began to kiss and suck on my right breast. After a few seconds she began to start to work on the hickey that I found the next morning.

"_I just don't know how I feel some days, that and I'm afraid of what I feel sometimes." _

Even though I was drunk what I said was completely true. I can't believe I actually said it to Tori.

_Tori quickly leaned in past the camera and kissed me, then pulled back and looked right into the camera. "You don't have to be afraid of me." Tori smirked. "You weren't afraid when I was down between you're legs, I know you liked it."_

"_I did" _I said sounding rather enthusiastic about it. I could tell from the sound of my voice that I was telling the truth. It killed me that I didn't remember that part.

She resumed sucking on my breast and working on the hickey for a time.

"_That feels good" _I heard myself say.

"_Gotta mark my territory" _Said Tori with a toothy smile.

"_Didn't you already mark the other one?" _I said sounding rather amused.

_Tori laughed "Got to make sure, that they know that these boobs are now property of Tori Vega." _

I found myself laughing out loud at seeing that, Tori was drunk and goofy. But there was more, I liked the fact that she considered my boobs her property. It was a strange thought but I let it rise to the surface.

"_You're beautiful Tori" _I heard myself say rather tenderly.

I couldn't deny it anymore I did think she was beautiful.

_Tori seemed to blush, "I think you are too" _

My heart skipped a beat hearing Tori say that.

Tori smiled got off and lay next to me._ "Now put that thing down and get to work, Tori wants some" Said Tori pointing to her crotch. _

That was the end of the file.

After watching it, I found myself wanting more. I wondered if Tori taped any of it. I didn't remember any of my actions or words, but it felt right, very right.

I found myself watching it several times over the weekend. Each time I did I became more aware of my intense attraction to Tori Vega.

I wanted to experience her first hand, I wanted to kiss her, be with her like in the video. I was still unsure of a lot of my feelings but I knew I liked Tori and that was all that mattered. Everything else would fall into place eventually.

Finally Monday came and I was set to try to speak with Tori to attempt to repair the damage I'd done. I had no idea what I was going to say but I really wanted to tell her that I did like her.

I entered the school on Monday out of my mind nervous. How could I possibly repair things with Tori. I had no idea, but I was determined to fix things with her.

I walked into the school and looked over to Tori's locker hoping to see her. I did and what I saw made me stop dead in my tracks.

My heart sank to my feet and my jaw dropped as I saw that Kayla had Tori pushed up against her locker, her arms wrapped around Tori's torso, their lips locked in a slow succulent kiss.

**Just to let you know, this is not the last chapter**. **The saga will continue.**

**Poor Jade, finally realizes her feelings and is honest with herself only to see Tori making out with Kayla. How will she react?**

**What happened between Tori and Kayla to lead them up to this point? You will find that out eventually.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**After the Party **

**Chapter 8 – Any port in a storm.**

**Authors note: We will backtrack a bit to the Monday where Tori's hickeys were first discovered and Tori told Jade off. We will see Tori's perspective for that week.**

Tori's POV

It was hard for me to tell Jade off, part of me really didn't want to. I was simply too angry and hurt to stop myself.

Depressed, angry, hurt and humiliated, I went home after one of the worst school days in memory ended.

I had fallen for Jade and gotten my heart crushed in return. I just had to put her aside, for now if not for ever.

I couldn't just stop communicating at first, the others may get suspicious. I just need to be smart and minimize contact when ever possible. Be polite but little else.

I'll admit it was difficult seeing her the next day. She was standing with Cat and Andre in the hallway. I walked up to them and greeted them. Saying a simple "Hello Jade" and nothing else to her. Much like me her face as a mask showing little emotion.

I didn't look at her in class, even though I still very much wanted to. Lunch was the hardest. I sat at the table usually as far away from Jade as possible.

I had to play it cool with Jade. I did occasionally answer a question of hers while we were all together, just as long as it was nothing very important.

It was all very hard for me to do. Especially when all you really want to do is just pull them in and kiss them slowly. But I had no intention of being burned by her again.

So I hardened my heart and simply went on as if Jade was of little importance to me. I figured eventually it would get easier. It certainly isn't now. I simply didn't have the strength to deal with her crap.

By Thursday I was a bit more accustomed to ignoring Jade. I was feeling depressed and lonely by that point, it was sad. I thought her and I could have had something. But the death of a dream is truly is a sad occasion.

Everything went without any trouble until Thursday. We were all in Sikowitz's class and near the end of the period he gave out a project for people to work in pairs.

Two write a one act play dealing with Grief and happiness. Sikowitz then began to rattle off the list of the pairs.

Lo and behold I was teamed up with Jade. Instinctively I looked over at Jade who just smirked at me. "Are you mocking me?" I thought. I just couldn't even think of dealing with her. I didn't want to get hurt again.

After class I went up to Mr. Sikowitz and asked him for a new partner. He told me the cocoanut has spoken.

I closed my eyes for a second and thought. "I guess I'll just take an F on the assignment then, I refuse to work with her." I finally told him before walking out of the class room.

That night after school I got my first break of the week. I was just lying in bed watching TV in my room when my mom came in.

"Tori" she asked standing in the doorway.

"Yes mom" I said.

"Is all your homework done?"

I said yes ignoring the fact that I'm ditching a project.

She looked around the room for a moment. It was clean and orderly being grounded I had cleaned it, not having much else to do the last few nights.

"Tori, you're a straight A student and you almost never give us any trouble so I'll cut you a little break. You still can't go to the audition but otherwise you are no longer grounded. I know you wanted to go to the audition but I still have to punish you in some way." My mother said.

I sighed with relief knowing that at least I was no longer grounded. I had been feeling very depressed and lonely the last few days, just sitting alone in my room. At least now I could get out and do something.

"Thanks mom" I said with a smile.

The next day which was Friday, I caught a second break. At the end of Sikowitz's class he announced a change of partners for the project.

He then announced that Jade was not teamed up with Beck and I was teamed up with Kayla the new girl in class.

Kayla was a new student here. I had her in English and in this class. Both classes I had Jade in so I was too busy paying attention to Jade to really notice Kayla.

She was very attractive with shoulder length brownish blonde hair. She also dressed very stylishly. I got the impression that her family had money and heard she was related to someone famous.

I was getting up from my chair and grabbing my books when she came up to me with a warm smile.

"Hi, I'm Kayla Manson" she said she extended out her hand to shake mine.

Not sure why she noticed it but her hand was soft and warm to the touch. I shook her hand.

"I'm Tori Vega, let's talk on the way to our next class" I said as we walked to the door. We past Jade on the way out but I didn't pay any attention to her.

"I've wanted to meet you, since I came to this school; you look like a fun person to hang with." Said Kayla as we walked out of the classroom.

"Thanks" I said feeling embarrassed for some odd reason.

"Hey do you want to get together and work on the project tonight? I'll buy us some dinner and we can work and talk. We'll have fun, and it's always fun hanging with me."

I was caught off guard by her friendly and confident demeanor but it seemed refreshing after the events of the week. I was getting an odd vibe from her, couldn't put my finger on it though. But in any case we needed to work together on the project.

"Sure, when and where?"

She smiled. "It's a date then, I'll pick you up at 7. Where do you live?"

Her comment was odd but I disregarded it. "117 Filmore Drive"

"Cool, see you then" she said as she walked down the hallway.

I proceeded to my next class, trying to figure out the vibe I was getting from her.

Near the end of the day I encountered Jade again.

"We could have worked together, it was only a project. It wouldn't have meant anything. Why do you have to be this way" Jade said coming up behind me.

I was incensed and spun around quickly to face her. "Get it through your thick skull Jade; I don't want anything to do with you. I was stupid to think I could fall for you. You're not worth it, you never were." I said words full of venom.

I then slammed my locker shut and stormed off. I hated having to say that and I still wanted things to be better between us but it all just spilled out.

I went home and relaxed until 7. Though Beck called at one point to see how I was doing. He had noticed I was down in the last week. I kind of let on that the guy I was with at the party sort of tossed me aside when he were done and that made me feel worthless. I didn't tell him it was Jade however. I just felt the need to vent just a bit about it. He said he was sorry I was treated like that and I deserved better. We would have talked a bit more but someone was knocking on his door and he had to get off the phone.

I opened it to see Kayla, she was dressed casually in jeans and a fashionable blue top. I was dressed casual as well.

"Ready to go?" She said with a half smile.

"Sure" I said grabbing my bag, walking out the door shutting it behind me. I first noticed her car. It was a red Chevy Camaro convertable and brand new by the looks of it.

"Wow Nice car" I said as I walked to it. I was actually somewhat impressed.

She smiled, "Glad you like it, 2012 Camero 1LT, my dad bought it for me 2 months ago. Only the best for me. Come on get in. I hope you're hungry."

We got in and started to Drive. "How about the cheesecake palace near the mall? My treat. We can work on the project and talk. Maybe hit the mall afterward."

"Sure sounds fun." After being cooped up all week I wanted to get out and do something. I had been eating at Nozu a lot so it was a good change.

"I've seen you sing, you're good" Said Kayla.

"Thanks, I hear acting is your thing."

"God yes" she replied, "I'm following in my grandfathers footsteps, he's Keith Manson."

I had heard she was related to someone famous. "Wow, he was big, didn't he win an academy award?"

"Yeah, best supporting actor in 1974 for the movie Over the Bridge. My dad Brian Manson one one too, he got one for best adapted screenplay in 1992 for the movie The Sandworks. I'm going to get myself one someday." She said almost as if it were an absolute certainty.

I laughed, "A bit confident aren't you."

She laughed, "It helps."

We arrived at the restaurant and ordered. "Pick anything you'd like." She said.

We quickly got down to business and she had an idea for a play that involved both grief and happiness. A couple looses their son in an accident but by donating his organs gives 3 other people a shot at life.

It seemed like a good idea so we went with that. Our work proceeded very well and we made quick progress over dinner. It was rather fun just working and talking

"You're easy to work with, I'm glad we got paired up on this." She said looking into my eyes.

Over dinner just the way she kept looking at me I was starting to get the feeling that she liked me. She may not be Jade but she was very attractive, was nice, seemed fun and appeared to be interested in me. I began to hope that I wasn't wrong because I kind of liked her.

By the end of Dinner and desert we were talking like old friends and had the whole play outlined and some of the dialogue written. The waitress came and put the check down and she snatched it before I could even look at it.

"My treat, remember" She said putting a credit card down with the bill. "American Express, don't leave home without it."

I felt a little bad, "How can I repay you."

"You don't have to, I just like hanging with you, talking with you. We can hit the mall after this. You game?"

I had been having a good time and didn't want it to end. "Sure, I'm game."

We hit the mall and just spent some time looking the various stores. She very much liked keeping up on the latest styles, even more than I did. It was rather fun. We just hung out at the mall looking at clothes and the stores until it closed.

I had a great time and my spirits lifted for the first time this week, we got in her car and she started to drive me home.

"Thanks again for dinner, I'm glad we got to know each other a bit, I like you, you're fun to be with." I said.

"Thanks, hey do you want to go somewhere or do you have to go home?" Her face briefly took a tone of hopeful expectation.

"No, where do you want to go?"

"Do you want to see a great view of the city?" she said with strange smile.

"Sounds fun, lets go" I answered wondering if it would be a romantic view as well.

She drove us up into the Hollywood hills near the top where she parked in a driveway of a large modern glass home.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"My house come on, its just us for a while, my parents are out." She said getting out of the car.

We entered the very modern and very expensive house which was nestled into the side of the mountain overlooking Hollywood and Los Angeles.

The house had large glass walls that faced outward over the valley below.

"What an amazing house." I said as we walked through.

"Thanks, I'll show you around in a bit." As she led me out on to a patio with a small pool.

From the railing of the patio it was the most amazing view I had ever seen. The city stretched below for miles looking like a thousand glowing amber jewels below. Very romantic view indeed I thought.

"Breathtaking isn't it." She said somewhat smugly.

I was still amazed by the view. "Oh yeah"

"Can I ask you something Tori?" she said expectantly

I looked to the city for a second and then back to Kayla, "Go ahead."

A sparkle seemed to develop in her eyes. "Are you seeing anyone?"

I was briefly taken by surprise but glad she asked it.

I had a choice at this very second; I could just shoot her down and just keep pining over Jade. Part of me wanted to hold on to the hope that Jade would be mine. I could also just see where this goes and spend some time with someone who actually appears to like me. Ok, she liked to brag a bit, but no ones perfect.

"No, why do you ask?" I said with a small smile. There was the smallest twinge of pain in my heart as I said it but I decided to move on and see what happens.

Her smile widened. "Mind if I'm honest for a moment?"

"Go ahead" I said as I became a bit more nervous.

She brushed a strand of hair from her face that the wind had blown there and paused a second as her eyes moved slowly up my body "I think you're beautiful"

I smiled as a tingle ran through my body. It just felt good to have someone as pretty as her compliment me like that. "Are you interested in me Kayla?"

Her blue eyes met mine and I knew the answer before she even said it. "I wasn't sure if I was barking up the right tree but yes I am"

My heart began to beat faster as I felt the moment take shape. "You're not wrong" I said taking her hand which was only inches from mine. She quickly wrapped her fingers between mine as we stood there by the railing.

She was interested in me and just that in itself was intoxicating just being here in this beautiful spot made it more intense.

I couldn't resist any more and I moved forward putting my other arm around her pulling her body against mine as I moved into kiss her. I could feel the moment take me as I slid my lips against hers. My heart skipped a beat as I felt her kiss back, her tongue brushing against my teeth. I opened my mouth and our tongues playfully fought for dominance which she won as we both fell further into the kiss.

It was a wonderful and intense moment though one thing intruded on it. A single thought which somehow rose to the surface kicked up by some part of my subconscious. It consisted of a single word. I quickly forced it down back into my mind as I concentrated on kissing Kayla letting the passion further take me to where it would go.

The word was "Jade"

**This was a hard chapter for me to write for some reason, the words just didn't come very easy. Bit of a long chapter though.**

**The movies I mention above "Over the Bridge" and "The Sandworks" are both fictitious **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Chapter 9 – More than meets the eye**

**Jade's POV**

If there was anything more shocking than waking up to Tori Vega it was walking into school and seeking Tori Vega sucking face with Kayla Manson. Just seeing them kiss made me feel as if a knife had been thrust right in my heart and twisted around a few times for good measure.

For a few moments I just stood there in shock, my mouth hanging open. As the realization set in I suddenly felt like I physically had been punched in the stomach.

"I'm too late" I thought dejectedly. All my plans for trying to fix things between Tori and I got blown to hell in one horrible second.

I stood there for a few more seconds absolutely paralyzed watching them kiss as a feeling of revulsion built up inside of me.

Suddenly a hand touched my shoulder. I turned to look and saw it was Beck.

He looked a bit sad. "Come on Move, don't just stand there lets go" he said quickly guiding me to my locker.

He moved to block my view of Tori so I couldn't see her. "Open your locker, get your stuff, we need to talk." He said quickly. As I opened my locker and grabbed my books, I realized that my hands had begun to shake.

After I got my stuff he took me down the hallway, away from Tori. After a few seconds he found an empty music practice room, ushered me in and shut the door behind us.

I stood there in the empty room feeling like I was going to hyperventilate. A sense of panic started to grip me from the inside.

"I'm so sorry Jade; I tried to find you before you saw it. I just found out from Cat a few minutes ago." He told me putting his hands on my shoulders trying to calm me down.

"Tori and Kayla" I said numbly trying not to cry.

Beck sighed, "Cat told me they hit it off Friday night when working on their project. They went out again on Saturday and Sunday."

I closed my eyes as tears began to quietly stream down my face. Beck pulled me in for a hug as I began to cry into his shoulder.

"I've lost her" I said through the tears as the horrible reality hit me.

Beck held me for a moment then pulled back and put his finger under my chin and lifted it up so I was looking at him. "Look, I don't really know what to say other than, Just keep yourself together. They could be broken up by lunch for all we know. Falling apart won't help."

I hoped that was the case but my more pessimistic side took over, "what if they're not? Beck I screwed up, she's with her because I couldn't tell her how I really feel. I've lost her beck."

Beck Frowned. "Jade, Shut up. Look I've got to get to class. This practice room won't be used until at least the next hour so why don't you just stay here and collect your thoughts. I'll check on you later."

He gave me a final hug and as he started to leave I turned to him.

"Beck"

He paused, "Yes, Jade"

"I've been thinking, the time we were together, I wasn't very nice to you a lot, and you put up with a lot of my shit. I'm sorry, you deserved better."

Beck ran his hands through his hair as a sad look ran across his face. "I knew what I was doing. Besides it wasn't all bad. Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"If you get Tori back, you will be honest about how you feel about her."

"I will" I said quietly.

He then left the room and shut the door.

I just sat down and lowered my head and began to cry again. I was heartbroken. Worst of all I could have prevented this. She's only with Kayla because I couldn't be honest with myself. Now I want to be with Tori and I know it but I just may have lost her forever."

"Stay together Jade" said to myself while closing my eyes. "Beck's right, just keep yourself together"

I just sat there during 1st period, collecting myself. By the end of that hour, I was ready to face the school.

"I need to find a way to fix this and get Tori away from her." I told myself.

"I'm an actress, I just need to act cool, calm and collected, until I figure out my next move."

I took a deep breath and walked to my next class, as it happened I encountered Tori in the hallway.

Watching her walking towards me, I found myself looking at her long brown hair. I freely let myself think how beautiful it was. However knowing that she was dating Kayla made it all a very bittersweet experience.

Our eyes made contact for a brief moment as we passed each other. I avoided giving Tori that look of scorn I usually gave her.

I wanted to speak but my mind went blank, so I simply nodded and gave her a small smile.

She looked indecisive for a moment but then just kept walking.. I so badly wanted her to say something to me.

I had her in one morning class and in that one she simply ignored me as she has been doing.

I ran into Cat in between classes later.

"Hi Jade" She said almost giddy with happiness.

"Hey Cat" I said in a rather muted tone.

She looked brimming with excitement. "Did you hear about Tori and Kayla?"

Do you have to be so fucking happy about it; I quickly thought looking at the perky red haired girl.

I just nodded not allowing any emotions show on my face.

"Isn't it great?" she said as if she expected me to agree.

"No" I just couldn't get myself to say anything else.

Cat suddenly frowned. "Can't you ever be happy for Tori? She's so happy with Kayla?"

That sickening feeling again crept into my stomach. I narrowed my eyes and leaned in close to Cat's face. "In this case not at all and she only thinks she's happy."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she shot back at me with a confused look.

I no longer had the patience to Humor Cat. I didn't want to say something rude and hurt her feelings. So I said. "It means what it means Cat, got to get to class."

Lunch would be the true hard part. I had arrived at our normal table second, just after Cat. Andre, Beck and Robbie arrived a minute later. Another minute after that I saw Tori and Kayla coming.

They were smiling and holding hands looking very happy. That feeling of revulsion started to build up inside of me for the umpteenth time today. I just kept cool and put on my game face to so speak.

As the Tori and Kayla sat down opposite me I quickly glanced over to Beck who shot me a supportive look.

"So how is the school's newest couple" Andre said

"Good" Said Tori cheerfully.

"Hello all" Said Kayla as she flipped back her hair. I noticed both Robbie and Andrea had this Wow Look on their faces as she did that.

"I Suppose introductions are in order" Tori added.

Tori pointed to each person at the table and introduced each one. "Kayla this is Cat, Beck, Robbie, Jade and finally Andre."

"Hey you forgot me" Protested Rex.

Tori rolled her eyes, oh yeah this is "Rex Powers"

"So you're the doll that everyone is talking about." Said Kayla

Even though I was miserable I half smirked at Kayla calling Rex a doll which he hates. Everyone at school knows that he hates being called a doll. I half wondered if it was on purpose.

"Do I look like a doll to you?" said Rex to Kayla sounding annoyed.

Kayla looked to Tori who shook her head to indicate no. "Um…Yes."

"Tori you're dating a blind woman" shot Rex as Kayla just rolled her eyes.

Tori playfully punched Kayla in the shoulder, "Come on sweetie, be nice"

Just hearing Tori call her that drove me nuts. I just wanted to scream.

I restrained myself and smiled a bit then went to eat. For a time Kayla told us about herself. She made a point to mention that she had a red convertible Camero. Saying that

"This is California, it's a crime not to have a convertible."

Cat asked them about what they did. After Friday where they first connected, Kayla took Tori to a very expensive restaurant on Saturday and then one of those very exclusive dance clubs. It was 21 and under night, but still you had to be on the guest list.

Robbie asked. "How did you get in, then?"

Kayla smiled, "There's not a guest list in this town I'm not on?"

Tori was beaming about the fact that she got to rub elbows with the a bunch of celebs at the club.

During lunch I said very little at all, just listening and watching. Also trying not to projectile vomit each time Tori and Kayla kissed.

My first appraisal of her was dead on, she was quite full of herself and then some. But Tori seemed to be enjoying Kayla's attention. Not to mention the new expensive purse Kayla bought her.

I did notice one thing however, she was a bit smarter than the rest. She seemed to be adept at buttering people up. A compliment here to Andre about his musical skills, a compliment to Cat about her dress there that kind of thing. It makes her huge ego a lot easier to swallow. Even Beck seemed impressed by her. She mostly ignored me however.

Inside I was seething watching how she had everyone eating out of her hand, Tori especially.

The more I saw her with Tori the more I simply hated Kayla.

I finally made it through lunch without throwing up or killing anyone, barely.

I just didn't know what to do. I wanted to fix things with Tori so badly, but I felt helpless. I hated feeling helpless.

Between classes after lunch I finally ran into Tori by the black box theatre, she was alone. I would rather have the talk in the broom closet but I didn't want to drag her anywhere. It would only make things harder

"Tori" I said coming up behind her.

She spun around looking slightly annoyed. "Yes Jade"

I gathered my courage, "Look Tori, I just wanted to apologize"

"For what?" she said cutting me off.

"Everything" I said quietly.

She didn't look like she believe me and before I could say another word she said. "What game are you playing Jade? Are you trying to ruin things for me?"

I wasn't sure why she was reacting this way, this wasn't her. "No Tori, I'm just trying to fix things, make things right."

"There is nothing to fix Jade, there never was." she said angrily before storming off.

I felt like my heart was breaking again watching her storm off. "Tori Wait" I said but she just ignored me.

It was then I saw that Kayla was down at the end of the hallway and she had seen the whole encounter. Tori walked up to her, said something and they walked away.

I felt defeated, crushed. I didn't know what there was to do at this point. The rest of the day I just quietly in my classes, debating weather or not I should even try anymore. I wanted to fix things with her so bad, but she was just being so irrational today. Perhaps I should just leave her to be with Kayla. I hate the thought but maybe its for the best.

I was deep in thought at the end of the day walking to my locker near the broom closet when a hand reached out and pulled me in. For a second my hopes soared thinking it was Tori.

As the door shut behind me, I saw it was Kayla, and she looked pissed.

"I heard this was your favorite place, so I thought you and I would have a little talk in private I knew you would come by here after school." She said with a devious smile.

"What do you want" I snarled.

"Stay way from Tori" she barked poking a finger in my chest.

I stood my ground, as the anger swelled inside of me. "I'll talk to who I want"

I could see nothing but hatred in her eyes. "She's mine now, you had your shot, so be smart and go play somewhere else."

"Who said I was ever interested in Vega?" I said deciding to play stupid.

"Don't play stupid with me, you had your shot last Saturday and you blew it, my turn now."

My heart began to beat faster, how in the fuck did she know about Saturday? Telling Beck was one thing because he found out. If Vega blabbed out this to her, Vega and I will have words.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about" I snapped.

Her devious smile became wider, "Oh don't worry Tori didn't tell me anything. You see, I was at the party last Saturday too. I was sitting out front, letting my head clear before I drove home; when I see you two come out. You were both very very friendly as you got in the cab and drove off. Sure enough Tori has a nice big hickey on her neck Monday and when she gets teased about it you can't even look at her."

She tilted her head for a moment. "I watch people, before the party, she could barely keep her eyes off you, after the party, she doesn't look at you at all. You screwed her then screwed her over and now he hates you."

I stood there stone faced, as my blood began to boil inside. "You knew she was hurt and vulnerable so when you got assigned to work with her you knew you could just scoop her up."

"Your words, not mine." She said flippantly. "I had planned to ask her out anyway, being assigned to work with her just made it easier."

I couldn't believe what I had just heard; it took all the willpower I had, not to kill her on the spot.

"Why are you telling me this?" I said almost growling.

"So we knew where we stood, I won, you lost. Let's get on with our lives." She said moving to the door.

I just stood there glaring at her.

"Besides I did you a favor anyway." she said as she opened the door.

"What?" I growled.

"Do you honestly think you could make her happy? I'm saving you the disappointment in knowing you couldn't. You two have nothing in common, it would never work. She'll be happy with me." Said Kayla looking very smugly.

That little insult stung, because I had had those doubts my self. But having them tossed in my face just infuriated me.

"Oh and if you think about telling Tori about our little conversation. It never happened, and since your credibility is shot to hell, she won't believe you anyway. So be smart and I know you are, so move on." She said just before shutting the door leaving me alone in the broom closet.

I just stood there shaking with anger, my blood boiling. One thought went through my head. That blonde egomaniac just fucked with the wrong Goth

Mark my words Kayla, "I will win Tori back and I will make her happy." I said to myself.

**You think I made Kayla little over the top? The thing is that there are real people out there, with egos that big. She is a villain in the classic sense. I had debated how soon to reveal that she was a total egomaniac. I figure now is as good as time as any. **

**Jade may have been considering giving up earlier but not anymore. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**After the Party**

**Chapter 10 – Manipulations and Machinations.**

**No Ones POV**

Tori had gone about 10 feet when she heard Jade's voice Ring out. "Tori wait" a tiny part of her wanted to do just that but her anger forced it down and she kept going towards Kayla who she saw down the hallway.

"Kayla's right, she's messing with my head" Tori said to herself.

It had been whirlwind romance between the two since Friday and Tori still felt like she was on a high. Part of her didn't want anything to spoil it. There was a lot of things Tori liked about Kayla, she was pretty, was nice to her, took her places, she was a great kisser. Sure she wasn't perfect, she did tend to be overconfident but Tori just ignored that.

Tori ignored lots of things, like the feeling of guilt that sat in pit her stomach since she told Jade off. She ignored the fact that she missed talking with Jade. She ignored the fact that she still wanted Jade. Tori just kept telling herself they weren't real and didn't matter anymore.

As she got up to Kayla she felt a sense of relief.

"Are you alright Tori?" Said Kayla looking concerned.

"I'm fine, let's go" said Tori just wanting to forget the whole thing happened.

Tori and Kayla started to walk down the hallway. "What was that all about?" Asked Kayla.

"You were right; she was messing with my head"

Tori had told Kayla that they were semi friends who had a falling out over something Tori had told Jade in confidence that was repeated. It was a lie but the real reason was something Tori thought was private. Kayla knowing the real reason and wanting to keep them separate told Tori that Jade would try to fuck with her head by apologizing or something similar.

"I can't believe the nerve of that Mutant." Shot Kayla as she took hold of Tori's hand intertwining her fingers with Tori's.

"Please don't call her that" said Tori almost without hesitation in a soft voice. Tori herself was surprised she said it.

Kayla looked at Tori a bit startled by Tori's request "I'm not afraid of her."

Tori stopped walking and paused. "It's not a matter of whether or not you're afraid of her; it's just the fact that I just don't want you calling her a mutant. So please don't."

Deep down in Tori's mind there was some part of her that simply didn't want to hear Jade called a mutant. Consciously it simply didn't sit right with her and she didn't like people getting called names anyway.

"Ok I won't call her that again" said Kayla as they resumed walking.

The walked down the corridor a bit further in silence when Kayla said with a smile. "Here's my class, meet me by my car after school and I'll drive you home."

Tori squeezed Kayla's warm hand vastly appreciating simply having someone to be with but there was a nagging doubt in the back of her mind which she ignored that something was missing. "Thanks" she said simply before walking off.

At the end of the school Tori grabbed her books and started for the parking lot. She half expected to see Jade haunting the hallway but there was no sign of her.

She made it out to Kayla's car and waited. After 10 minutes she began to get worried. Kayla was usually out by this point.

"Where is she?" wondered Tori out loud.

Kayla emerged from the school about 3 minutes later with a huge smile on her face. Without saying a word she walked up to Tori who was leaning against her car and seductively wrapped her arms around the Latina pulling her into a slow sensual kiss.

After several moments and needing to come up for air Tori broke from the kiss. "What took you? I expected you out here at least 10 minutes ago."

Kayla gave Tori another quick kiss, "I had a paper to write in my history class but I had some questions about It so I stopped by the classroom to speak with Mr. Grant my history teacher. Sorry it took so long. Miss me?"

Tori pulled Kayla in closer for another kiss. After which she smiled. "Yes"

"Good" Said Kayla with her distinctive smirk. Tori couldn't help but think how different than Jade's smirk it was but quickly dismissed the thought. She did her best to quickly dismiss any thoughts of the Pale skinned raven haired Goth.

"Come on Girlfriend, hop in. I'll take you home in style. It's infinitely better than your sister's ancient rust bucket." Kayla said as she got in.

Tori frowned, "That's all she could afford."

"Sorry"

It was then Tori's eyes darted out of the car across the parking lot, she could see Jade standing in the door way of the school. Even at this distance she could visibly see that Jade did not look happy, looking rather angry in fact. She didn't look even remotely angry when they spoke earlier Tori thought.

"What's got into her?" she mused.

Kayla's eyes darted to the side as she thought of her response for a second seeing Tori paying attention to Jade's anger. Kayla knew perfectly well why Jade was so angry.

"Who knows, Hey I have a surprise for you." Kayla said as she started the car.

"No Doubt is playing Friday night downtown and I got us tickets, 2nd row. My dad is a good friend of the promoter. Plus, wait for it, Backstage passes." Said Kayla with a grin as the Camaro glided out of the parking lot.

Kayla had planned to surprise Tori with these at dinner the next night but moved it up to distract her from Jade. Kayla figured in an hour Tori wouldn't even remember she saw Jade standing outside the school.

Any thoughts of the angry Goth were quickly blasted out of Tori's head by the thought of 2nd row tickets at a No Doubt Concert plus backstage passes.

"Holy Cow, that's great. You're incredible" said Tori as her face lit up, totally excited by the fun she would have.

"I know, I am aren't I" said Kayla which only made Tori laugh.

A short bit later Kayla pulled up into Tori's driveway. "You coming in sweetie?" Said Tori as she un buckled her seat belt.

Kayla frowned, "Sorry I have a lot of homework to do so tonight is going to be a quiet study night."

Tori looked visibly disappointed.

"Hey I have a nice romantic dinner planned for tomorrow, Very nice, Very expensive and very Italian. Be ready and be beautiful tomorrow night. "Said Kayla with a toothy smile.

Tori Blushed as she leaned over to kiss Kayla, "You're spoiling me." She said happily.

"Get used to it baby, see you later." Kayla said as she watched Tori get out of the car.

Tori stood in the driveway as she watched Kayla's car speed down the street. She still felt like she was on a high, it was great.

Jade's POV

I finally emerged from the broom closet absolutely seething with anger. After a stop at my locker I made it towards the parking lot.

I reached the doorway to the school and my eyes locked on the cherry red Camaro convertible now occupied by Kayla and Tori. I just stood there helplessly glaring at it.

I always figured that Kayla was full of herself; I just didn't realize that she had one of those ego's so large, they are usually reserved only for James Bond Villains.

"That megalomaniac is probably plotting to take over the whole Los Angeles Basin." I muttered

After angrily watching the Devil's car leave the parking lot I headed to mine, still seething.

The parking was now almost deserted and I was soon in my car.

I put my key in the lock and just sat there, my anger boiling inside.

No longer able to contain it, I just sat there and screamed at the top of my lungs.

"That fucking Bitch, she's dead." I said in a rage as I started my car.

I needed to talk about this so I decided to drive to Beck's trailer. The scream helped but I was still full of rage.

A few minutes later I was knocking at the door of Beck's trailer.

"I hope you're not here to sleep with me again?" he said as he opened the door.

"I'm going to kill that fucking bitch!" I yelled out as I pushed past Beck into the Trailer.

"I'm going to chop off her fucking head, coat it in bronze and use it as a GOD DAM DOOR STOP!" I raged as I helped myself to a beer from his fridge.

I sat down in a chair but continued to rage. "Then I'm going to take the rest of her accursed corpse and feed to a pig. Then I'm going to kill the pig and FUCKING EAT IT."

I looked up to Beck who was still standing in the doorway his mouth hanging open, visibly surprised by my now uncontrollable rage. Probably relived it's not directed toward him.

He closed the door and made 3 cautious steps into the trailer. "Besides the fact that she's dating Tori, what happened?" Beck said in a voice trying to be calming.

"What happened, what happened, I'll tell you what happened, Tori's dating a total fucking psycho, that's what happened."

He sat down and put his hand on my knee to attempt to calm me. "Relax Jade, calm down."

It didn't work. "I can't calm down knowing that Tori, my Tori is with that egomaniac nutjob. "

"Ok she's full of herself, I got that from Lunch. Did you speak with her or something?"

I opened the beer and promptly slammed half of it. "Oh yeah we talked alright. First I tried to talk with Tori and apologize but she just blew me off, that Blonde bitch has her so blinded she can't think straight."

"Go on" Beck said Calmly.

I got up and started to pace back and forth my anger still not assuaged.

"That cunt dragged me into my broom closet at the end of the day. She told me to stay away from Tori for starters. Then she lowers the boom on me. She knows about Saturday night and what happened."

I looked to beck who had a shocked expression on his face.

"She said she was outside the party and saw us getting very friendly as we left. She saw the hickey and the fact that we were no longer talking and figured it all out. She went after Tori knowing she was hurt an vulnerable." I said in a rapid pace, still raging.

"Does Tori Know she knows?" Beck asked.

"No, and to finish me off she says by taking Tori away she's doing ME a favor."

Beck got up, walked up to me and put his hands on my shoulders, stopping my pacing. "What favor?"

At this point I simply started to break down as tears began to form in my eyes.

"She said I could never make her happy and was saving me the disappointment of knowing it"

The tears started to come out in a torrent as I collapsed into Becks arms crying uncontrollably into his shoulder.

He wrapped his arms around me letting me cry it out.

After a few minutes he sat me back down. I was emotionally spent and just sat there and polished off my beer.

"Jade, Don't worry. You and I are going to sit down and figure out our next move. And we will get Tori away from Kayla and get her into your arms. "

He paused. "Don't listen to her, You will make her happy. I know you will."

For the first time all day I managed to smile.

**Just a chapter demonstrating a little how manipulative Kayla can be. Not to mention Jade's reaction to Kayla's confrontation.**

**Now it's Tori's turn at self deception, she's a bit blinded by Kayla so she's not quite thinking straight.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: The Show victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**After the Party**

**Chapter 11 – Opening moves**

**No Ones POV**

Beck went to the fridge and grabbed two beers, opening them with a bottle opener on the counter. He then walked over to Jade and took her empty and replaced it with a new full one.

"Have another beer, It will calm you down a bit." He said as he sat down in a chair opposite hers.

Jade took a long drink of the beer and placed it on the table next to her chair as she let out a heavy sigh. Her rage had finally subsided and she had finished crying. She was emotionally spent.

"Thanks for all your help Beck" Said Jade running her hands through her black hair.

"No worries babe" he said sitting back in his chair.

Jade leaned her head back and closed her eyes. "How about we stuff her in an oil barrel and sink it in the ocean."

"Let's just break them up and get Tori back to you shall we, best to avoid activities that may attract the attention of the cops." Beck said with a chuckle.

"Fine" said Jade sounding very disappointed.

Beck took a drink of his beer and leaned forward. "From what I've seen and you've told me, Kayla is very smart, do you agree?"

Jade nodded.

"I think first we need to get a better idea what we're dealing with before we actually do something."

Jade thought for a moment, "You mean like gather intelligence or something."

Beck pointed to Jade, "Exactly, as goofy as it may sound we need to gather some intelligence. Get some dirt or useful info."

"How?"

Beck took a longer swig of his beer, "Lets say someone wanted to know something about you, who would be the best person to ask?"

Jade looked to Beck "You"

Beck smiled "Precisely, we dated for two years; I know more about you than the rest of our group of friends. From what you like eat to the placement of certain freckles, moles and birthmarks."

Jade looked puzzled, "How does that help us?"

Beck thought for a moment. "It may be a longshot but if we can find the person Kayla last dated, we may be able to find some information that may help."

"What kind of information?"

Beck took another drink. "Um..habits, places she usually hangs out, favorite places to eat, anything that we can possibly use against her."

"Good idea, but this person if we find them may not even want to help us," Jade said taking another drink.

"She's got a huge ego, I'll bet she burned someone in the past, someone with an axe to grind, we can use that."

"Ok, how do we find this person? I would guess it's a girl." Said Jade sitting back in her chair.

Beck rubbed the back of his neck. "She's a recent transfer to Hollywood Arts high. I'll bet anything the last person she dated is at her old high school"

"So we basically need the name of her old high school and the name of her last girlfriend or boyfriend"

"That's about the size of it, The name of her old school shouldn't be too hard. The other is a bit harder." Answered Beck.

Jade's eyes light up, "I can ask Cat to keep her ears open"

"Good but I don't think we should let anyone in on our plan just yet. She may get suspicious if too many people know and start acting weird."

"What about Tori, I want to speak with her so badly" Jade said her voice full of emotion.

Beck grunted. "Just back down for a day or two, let her cool down. It also may give Kayla the impression that you've given up. But in the meantime, just smile at Tori on occasion."

Beck suddenly put up a finger in the air. "NO, wait. Do this. Make yourself look good, stunning good tomorrow. So good that even I'll want to get back with you. Not to mention be your back to your old bad ass Jade West self. "

Jade looked skeptical. "What and throw myself at Tori?"

Beck smiled. "No, just give her one tiny glance and then ignore her completely. We'll see if she takes notice of you."

Jade smiled, "Unless she's gone blind, I'll see to it she notices me."

**Jades POV**

We discussed our options for a bit longer, but decided on just learning a bit more about Kayla. The more we learn the better chance we have of bringing her down.

I left Beck's trailer feeling better than I did when I arrived. I was still angry of course but I wasn't full of uncontrollable rage anymore.

We decided to keep Andre & Robbie out of it for now thinking the less they know the better. Rex would blab if we told Robbie in any case.

Cat I will see if I can use her as an extra pair of eyes and ears without giving her too much info.

I went home, did my homework, relaxed and watched the best horror film of all time The scissoring. It always makes me feel better.

I was hyped the next morning. Ready to start my plan to knock Kayla down several pegs and remove Tori from her grasp. I want Tori and deep down I know she wants me. I will make that happen.

I dressed in my best black clothes from head to toe, looking lean, mean and if I say so pretty dam good looking. Putting a lot more effort in to my appearance than normal. If Vega doesn't at least notice me than she's gone blind. I even dug out my best leather jacket for the occasion.

I strode into school sunglasses on, looking confident and as if I didn't have a care in the world. M famous smirk firmly etched on my face. Look out Kayla Manson, Jade West Is ready for you.

I could see Vega by her locker, as I walked into the school. Kayla was not in sight. My heart started to beat faster as she came into view. She was wearing very cute blue and pink outfit, and looking very beautiful.

As I walked in she saw me, and I played my part to perfection. Beautiful, dangerous and sexy.

I could see her hold her gaze at me her eyes opening wide as she took me in. She noticed me alright much to my pleasure. I gave her an ever so slight smile and then just turned to my locker, got my stuff and walked away without giving her a second glance.

"That's all the view you get for now, Vega" I thought smugly to myself.

In the classes I had with Vega in the morning I didn't even look in her direction once. I sat there most of the morning just with a smirk on my face as if I was in on a joke that no one else was.

I finally ran into Cat between classes in the morning.

"Hey Cat" I sad walking up to the bubbly red haired Girl.

"HI Jade" She said with a smile.

"Cat I need you to do something for me, Can you?"

She looked curious, "What is it?"

"You are around Tori a lot and you speak to her a lot. I need to know what you hear about Kayla and what She and Tori are doing. Basically any information about Kayla I want to know it. Like if she says she's going out with Tori I want to know it. If she says she has a dentist appointment I want to know it. Anything at all. Do you understand?"

She looked as if she was thinking for a moment. "Ok, Why?"

"Its just something I'm working on for Tori but she can't know. It will help her so you can tell. Keep it under your hat. OK" It was taking a risk getting Cat involved but I needed someone close giving me info.

"But I don't have a Hat to keep anything under?" said Cat looking puzzled.

I tried to not look annoyed. "It's an imaginary hat, Cat"

"Can it be a cowboy hat?" said Cat with almost childlike Glee.

I suddenly had a sinking feeling. "Yes I can be a cowboy hat"

"What color is it?" she asked expectantly.

I was in trouble now. "Umm. Its blue."

Cat frowned, "I don't want a blue hat"

"Ok, OK, it's a pink hat." I said with a groan.

"Yay, can it have unicorns on it" gushed cat.

I just rolled my eyes. "yes"

I pleaded with Cat. "If you tell Tori you're telling me things it could actually hurt her. I mean really hurt her. You need to trust me on this."

Oddly she seemed to sense that I was serious about it and nodded yes.

"Thanks. Don't tell Kayla either, than it would really end up hurting Tori."

I told Cat that I need to get to class and left. I just hope this didn't blow up in my face.

After the next class I ran into Beck, he had a smile on his face.

"What's up?" I said expectantly.

"I have Kayla in one of my classes this morning and I struck up a conversation about schools and I found out she went to Northport High School. Better Yet, I know someone there. He's a friend of a friend. I already texted him asking if he knows anything about Kayla." Beck said happily.

My spirits rose. "Did he know anything?"

"My friend of a friend, Eric barely knew Kayla at all but he knows someone who would know who her last girlfriend was. Eric is going to get back to me after his next class."

"Great, Keep me Posted" I said heading off to class.

I had beck in the next class, the last one of the morning. I found him just outside the classroom.

"So?" I said.

"Brittany Wallace" he said quietly.

"Kayla's last girlfriend?" I asked.

"Dated almost 6 months, broke up less than a month ago. Rumor has it, that Kayla dumped Brittany and she was none too happy about it."

I pulled at Beck's arm. "Let's go"

"Where?" Beck said with a confused look.

"Forget class" I said, "let's go to Northport, it's only a 30 minute drive. We can get there right before lunch. This Brittany will probably be in their lunch room."

A little over a half an hour later Beck and I were standing in the doorway of crowded Northport High school cafeteria. No one seemed to pay much attention to us as we looked like any other students there.

We had asked a couple of people where Brittany Wallace was. The 3rd person we asked knew who she was and where. He pointed to a table in the corner with 4 people at it.

We were told Brittany was the girl with long black hair at the table. We walked up to the table. Brittany was a rather attractive girl with olive skin and an almost angelic face, her hair ran down to the bottom of her shoulder blades. I guessed she was probably of partial Greek descent. She was sitting with 3 other girls.

We walked up to the table and looked at Brittany. She seemed to study me intently for a moment.

"Who are you?" She asked in a bored tone of voice in between bites of her hamburger.

"I'm Jade, and this is my friend Beck, I think you can help us?"

She narrowed her eyes. "How"

"Kayla Manson" I said my face showing little expression.

She stopped chewing her food and silently looked at the other girls at the table. "If you're a friend of hers, then get the fuck out of here." She said as her face darkened.

"I want to kill the bitch" I barked.

She began to smile. "Then by all means, join us"

I looked to beck and handed him a 20. "Hey get us some food, we might as well eat."

"OK" he said grabbing the 20 and heading for the lunch line.

Brittany laughed. "You have him trained well. Boyfriend?"

"Ex, but he still does what I tell him to do sometimes. Why waste good training." I said with a smirk as I sat down.

"He's yummy" Brittany purred. The other girls seemed to agree which was hardly a surprise.

Turning to me again Brittany said. "You do realize there are already several people ahead of you in line wanting to kill Kayla, myself included. What's your reason?"

"She's got her hooks in a girl I care very much about. It's my fault that she's with Kayla but I'm here to correct that."

"Let's hear the story."

I began to tell the story of Kayla's arrival at Hollywood art's high, the party, the aftermath, up to the current situation. I did omit some details that I deemed were unimportant but she got the gist of it.

Beck arrived with two trays of food near the end of my story and sat down next to me.

"She dazzles them" Brittany said.

"What?" I said starting to eat.

"She's rich, her father is a screenwriter/producer, her grandfather is legendary academy award winning actor. So she takes the girls she likes to parties, expensive restaurants. Before they know it, their head is spinning. It doesn't surprise me that she picked Tori, being hurt made it even more easy for Kayla to reel her in. Of course when she gets tired of them she'll dump them without so much a second thought or warning and move on to the next one." I could detect the pain in her voice as this was her story too.

"Of course I found out she was cheating on me nearly the entire time we were going out."

"I'm sorry" I said taking bites of food

Brittany finished her hamburger. "So what can I do for you?"

Beck jumped in. "We need some information on her, to help us formulate a plan to separate her from Tori and knock her down a few pegs. Her haunts, her habits, that kind of thing. I figured you could help us."

"Gladly" She said beaming at Beck. One upon a time that would have drove me nuts but I just ignored it.

"She's very intelligent, never underestimate her. She'll play stupid sometimes to fool you. She lies, she manipulative. If you move against her, watch your back cause she won't take it lightly. You may just find some illegal substances turn up in your locker just when the principal gets a tip that it's there and decides to search it. That's happened. She can be very vindictive. Not to mention an ego the size of a house."

"I know"

Brittany pulled out a piece of paper and started to write. "Here is a list of her favorite restaurants and the stores and other places she likes to haunt. She's pretty consistent. I'll write some of her other traits and other info."

"Oooh here is some bit you can hopefully use. She's allergic to shellfish. It causes her to break out in hives." She said as she was writing.

I smiled thinking about the possibilities. I think Kayla will very very soon have an attack of the hives.

We spent the rest of lunch talking about Kayla. Brittany was dumped by Kayla with no warning at all. It hurt her pretty good and she was more than willing to help us. She indicated that there were other girls and guys that she had burned in one way or another. She seemed to flirt with Beck a bit, who didn't seem to mind.

As lunch was ending, I knew more about Kayla than Tori did. Where she shopped, what time she got up in the morning, the name of her dealer, what she ate. I even knew her favorite position in bed. Brittany told me every single detail she could think of. Brittany hated Kayla more than I did. As the saying goes Hell have no fury like a woman scorned.

Hearing the stories about Kayla walking all over people and using them, Beck and I were even more hell bent on getting Tori away from Kayla.

As we were getting up I thanked Kayla. "Hey thanks for all the dirt."

Brittany and her friends smiled. "I wrote my number on the paper with all of Kayla's info, keep me posted. You're more than welcome. Get that bitch."

Brittany herself got up and started to walk with us out and said "Give me your number, she still keeps contact with some people here and occasionally I hear some gossip. Normally I don't care and don't pay attention but now I will. If I hear anything I'll let you know"

I quickly rattled off my number which she put in her phone. She then turned to Beck with a smile and slipped a piece of paper in his pocket. "Call me"

He smiled "I just might"

We said our good byes and headed back to Hollywood arts. As we walked into the school I saw Tori and Kayla standing near Tori's lockers. Neither paid attention to me. Kayla had a smug look on her face.

I knew enough to wipe that look of her face permanently.

"Game on Kayla" I said with a devious smile as I went to my locker.

**A bit of a longer chapter here but it seemed logical that Jade would want to learn all there is to know about Kayla before making her first real move.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**After the Party **

**Chapter 12 – I love it when a plan comes together. **

**Jade's POV**

After returning to school I spent the rest of the afternoon plotting my first move. In Sikowitz's class I found myself looking at Tori and Kayla. I was sitting in the back and they were in the front sitting next to each other. Them giggling and smiling at each other made me want to vomit.

I looked at Kayla's nearly perfect skin.

"Too bad you're going to get an attack of the hives tomorrow. Such a pity to ruin perfectly good skin." I mumbled to myself.

I figured giving her hives a very good place to start and needed for another part of my plan.

Brittany told me Kayla's allergy was a mild one. She will get the hives that last about 24 hours and that's pretty much it. If her allergy was a worse one that would cause her problems breathing I would have to try something else. "Can't have her die that easily" I thought to myself with a smirk.

Beck looked over at one point and seeing my smirk knew perfectly well I was formulating a plan.

At the end of the day, I was getting stuff from my locker when he came up.

"I take it you have an idea."

"Yes" I said with a devious smile. "I'll need you're help with this one, and I may need to bring Andre on this. I have part of another idea which I'll hold off for later."

Beck glanced over at Tori and Kayla who were walking hand in hand towards the parking lot.

"Kayla doesn't stand a chance, doesn't she?"

"Not at all" I said with a smirk.

"What you're first move?" he asked.

"I have to run to the auto parts supply store and then to the dollar store and then to the supermarket, plus one other stop. I'll think I'll have some shrimp for dinner tonight."

Beck smiled and headed to the door. "Call me later and let me know what the plan is, and remind me to never piss you off."

2 hours later I was sitting in my kitchen, watching shrimp boil in a pot on the stove in my kitchen. At the same time I was writing a song. Shrimp was ok, I liked it a little, but in this case I needed the water it was boiling in.

A little while later, there was a knock on my door. I opened it to see Andre who I had invited earlier.

"Thanks for inviting me to dinner" he said entering the door. "So what do you need help with?"

"Come in, Beck should be here shortly, were having Cajun style Boiled shrimp. I'll get to your exact purpose as soon as beck arrives."

He looked puzzled but came in. As I finished dinner I had gotten him started on working on the first part which was writing a song.

Soon Beck arrived, and we all sat down for dinner.

"So what's the big secret, I couldn't even tell Tori I was coming here." Asked Andre as he took a bite of shrimp.

I smirked "Beck and I want you're help in destroying Kayla not to mention breaking her and Tori up."

Andre's eyes bugged out of his head. "WHAT! Why in the hell do you want to do that? Do you hate Tori that much?" Andre said his voice starting to fill with anger.

Beck made a nervous smile but said nothing.

"I'm doing this because I care for Tori that much, because I like her that much. Do you know where Beck and I were during lunch today?"

Andre looked confused. "No"

"We here having lunch with Kayla's ex girlfriend Brittany. To put it simply Kayla is a lying, manipulative, cheating, vindictive, mean, worthless bitch. She's using Tori and is going to dump her the second she gets tired of her. Tori shouldn't be with Kayla, Tori should be with Me."

Beck nodded to Andre. "It's true; Kayla is not what she appears to be. If Tori stays with Kayla she's going to get burned and badly. Jade likes Tori and deep down Tori likes Jade. We just need to put those two back together."

Andre sat there for a moment digesting the information looking even more surprised.

"You're both my friends and I know neither of you would do anything too hurt Tori so I believe you. Just explain the situation and what I can do to help."

We sat and talked over dinner formulating the first part of our plan. I filled Andre in on what happened. I left out the part where we had sex. I simply said we spent time together. If he suspected I was omitting something he said nothing about it.

By the end of dinner we had the song wrote and each of us knew the part we needed to play.

The next day was Wednesday and the first step of our plan.

Lunch time started out as normal Kayla was sitting next to Tori and as our plan Beck managed to slip in next to Kayla. Andre and I were at the opposite end of the table.

"Hey how's your song going Jade?" Beck asked between bites of food. That was our Que.

"Andre and I finished it last night; does anyone want to hear it?"

"Yes, Yes, please Yes?" said Cat almost giddly with excitement. I had bribed her with a bag of candy from the dollar store to say she wanted to hear the song very much. That was all she knew of the plan.

As I expected she overplayed her part a bit much, but it worked.

I looked to Andre who had already pulled out his portable keyboard and started up the song. "Lets hit it"

I started to sing and plugged the mike into the little amp Andre bought as well.

**You're gonna go down, **

**You're gonna get it, **

**I'm going to make you pay, **

**And you better not forget it. **

**You cheated, **

**You lied, **

**You stole my heart and crushed it, **

**I just wanted to die.**

**I was so innocent before I met you, **

**So full of wonder, **

**So full of hope now it's all torn asunder.**

**You're gonna go down, **

**You're gonna get it, **

**I'm going to make you pay**

**And You Better not forget it. **

**The blinders are off **

I made a point to dance around our table and the lunch crowd got into the song. Even Kayla and Tori were intently watching me sing. Just at that moment while everyone was distracted Beck pulled out a little spray bottle I got from the dollar store and sprayed it on Kayla's Salad. It had the water in it I used to boil the shrimp from last night.

**Now I can see **

**You're a worthless guy**

**And by the time I'm done **

**Your gonna want to die.**

Hopefully Kayla won't pick up that the song is about her. I made it sound like I was talking about a guy. But the the I'm going to make you pay part is dead on.

One more version of the chorus and we were done. After a round of applause clapped and soon we settled down to eat.

"That was good" said Tori with a weak smile.

I just nodded my head and said thanks, as I watched Kayla began to eat.

Sure enough 2 hours later, between classes. Cat runs up to me.

"Did you hear?" she said almost breathless.

"What ever did happen?" I said innocently.

"Kayla broke out in Hives and got to go home." She said. "One time my brother got a hive, it was full of bees though and"

I cut her off. "Thanks cat, I got to get to class."

I was just bursting with happiness and immediately went into the broom closet.

"Take that you fucking bitch" I yelled out in the privacy of the broom closet a huge smile plastered on my face.

I played my part for the rest of the day, ignoring Tori who looked a bit upset. I felt bad for her, not for Kayla.

Andre, Beck and I all met afterward in Nozu to celebrate.

"Oh my god, it worked perfectly." I said almost with glee.

"Yeah" said Beck as he have Andre a fist bump.

Just then my phone rang, it was Brittany.

"Hey Brittany" I said

"I don't suppose you were the cause of Kayla's sudden outbreak of hives I heard about?" she said, her voice brimming with excitement.

"Dam straight I was, that was just my opening move."

"Jade you are something else, fucking fantastic. I think I have you're next move." Said Brittany.

"What?" I said my interest aroused.

I could hear the excitement in Brittany's voice build up. "I really want to help you so I made some very discrete inquiries around here. I'll explain why I had to be so discrete later. "I learned that the person Kayla was cheating on with me, she is still seeing. I don't know who the other woman is. I also learned that Kayla and well say Miss X have dinner plans sometime this weekend. I don't know when or where. If we work together we can bust her and finish her off. I just want to be in on the kill"

"Fucking Great, You can certainly be in on the kill. I'll even let you keep her skull" I said with a chuckle.

"Tell you what, I'll figure out the when, we'll go from there." I said thinking of how to do that.

"Keep me in touch Jade. Don't worry you'll get Tori back. Talk to you later."

"Bye" I said hanging up the phone.

"Boy's Were going to move things up a bit and finish her off this weekend. She has a date with someone and it's not Tori. We're going to find out when and where and well bring Tori there and too her senses."

They both smiled.

"Andre, I need you to do something, Ask Tori to go out and hang or something this weekend. Find out which night she is available. That will be the one where Kayla is out with the person we will call Ms. X. Make plans with Tori for that night, just you and her. I can be anything just make plans with her."

We discussed our plans a bit then we went home. I couldn't help but smile at thinking of poor Kayla sitting at home with the hives. That made me feel all warm inside.

Thursday, I saw Tori at her locker alone. Presumably Kayla would be out today, which is what I needed for this part of my plan. Kayla's been watching over Tori like a hawk and I needed to get Tori isolated for a short bit so i could talk to her alone.

But for now I just ignored her as I walked into the school. After second period, I ran into Andre.

"Did you find anything out?" I asked him.

"She's free Saturday night, I'm going to take her out to the new twilight movie or that's what I told her. She said she has plans with Kayla on Friday and Sunday." He answered.

"Did she say what Kayla said she was doing?" I asked.

"She said Kayla would be out of town visiting her mom's parents in San Francisco."

"Lying Bitch" I said anger filling me up inside.

I said my good bye to Andre and texted Brittany. "Kayla and Miss X have their date on Saturday night."

Later that morning Brittany texted back. "Great, she's consistent with the restaurants she uses. Check for reservations from the list of restaurant's I gave you."

I skipped my last class in the morning, and called all the restaurants. There were no reservations under Manson for any of them on Saturday.

I texted Brittany Back, "No luck, any other suggestions?"

Just before lunch, she called back. "I was in Kayla's room shortly before we broke up and I saw some mints on her dresser. They were from a restaurant called Dark Blue, she never took me there or even mentioned it before. I asked her and she told me her dad gave them to her. Try that." She said.

After I got off the phone with Brittany, I called Dark Blue before I went to lunch. There was a reservation for K. Manson at 7:30 on Saturday night.

I texted Brittany Back. "Dark Blue, 7:30 Reservation for K. Manson Saturday."

She texted back. "I feel hungry for Dinner at Dark Blue, Don't you agree?"

I texted in return. "Already ahead of you. I have 7:40 reservations for 5 under Rache."

"Rache?" she responded.

I texted. "Rache is German for Revenge"

"I just need a ride, I have no car." She responded.

"I'll have Beck pick you up at 7." I texted. I'm sure Brittany would be happy to hear that.

"Cool :-)"

**Kayla is going down. **

**One friendly word of warning. Though it is part of the story, never give anyone something they are allergic to for any reason. No good will come of it.**

**The song I had Jade sing probably isn't too horribly good but it was needed for the plot.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, it's characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**After the Party **

**Chapter 13 – Collision Course**

**Jade's POV**

I waited in the broom closet for the next part of my plan after the last class. Sure enough Vega walked by, looking somewhat sad. Probably because Kayla was out sick today.

I opened the door, grabbed her wrist and pulled her in.

Her face turned red with anger. "What do you want Jade? Want to tease me some more?"

I smirked. "You noticed me then, I hoped you would like that outfit I wore yesterday."

She just stood there stone faced. I only had a few seconds before she would storm out of the closet.

"Look Tori, I don't know what Kayla's told you and I know you're dating her but, she is not what she appears to be." I pleaded with her.

"Why are you telling this, to mess with my head?" she said still angry.

"No Tori, I am doing this because I'm sorry for what I did and I really like you. I want to help you. She's lying to you and I'm going to prove it."

She moved her eyes from mine and looked to the floor. I think she didn't want me to see what was in her eyes.

She started to stutter, "I…I…I..Can't do this, please don't help me, I don't need your help Jade." Her voice was shaking as she said it.

Before I could say anything else she ran out of the closet.

**Tori's POV**

I ran out of the closet upset. It was bad enough that Kayla was sick and not here Jade had to hassle me. She almost got to me, I couldn't let that happen.

"What is she doing" I thought as I got into Trina's car.

Some part of me wondered if she was telling the truth, but I shut that part out. I was with Kayla now and Jade was just jealous. That is what I told myself I thought on the car ride home.

To comfort myself I called Kayla,

"Hey baby" she answered.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"They are almost totally gone, thank god." Kayla answered.

"How do you think they happened." I asked.

"Perhaps some cross contamination at the food truck with some Crab. They were serving Crab salad. It's not worth suing them." She said with a groan. "How was your day? Miss me?"

"It was fine" I answered without hesitation.

I'm not sure why I didn't mention my conversation with Jade, I think some part of me just wouldn't allow it. Why do I keep wanting to protect her?

I just disregarded my conversation with Jade, didn't mention it and moved on to a different subject with my new girlfriend.

**Jade's POV**

Kayla was back on Friday but didn't pay any attention to me. Tori didn't either.

"Did Tori not mention our little conversation to Kayla?" I mused. "If so, very interesting."

I decided to pull out all the stops and enlist the help of Cat and Robbie for a little side job. I explained the situation. They were a bit skeptical at first but eventually believed me.

I heard from Cat that Kayla was taking Tori to the No Doubt concert Friday so I got everyone else together to finalize our plans.

We were set.

Dark Blue was a very Trendy and Chic restaurant downtown. It was modern looking with Blue walls, dim lighting and scant artwork, kind of minimalist for a restaurant. I read a review that said the food was very good but expensive.

On Saturday night I dressed up as if I was going to the restaurant. Nice black dress, did my hair very nicely the whole works. I probably wouldn't stay at the restaurant for long but I wanted to look my best when I expose Kayla and of course look my best for Vega.

At 7:00 Pm I was across the street from Dark Blue at a run down little diner sipping some coffee waiting for my pray to arrive. I came with Robbie and Cat and they were sitting with me. Cat was excited about her taking part in the "Mission" as she put it.

At 7:20 I see Kayla and another attractive girl with very straight shoulder length black hair, park in the lot and enter the restaurant. They were holding hands.

I looked to Robbie and Cat, "You guys know what to do, so go." They both nodded and left the diner.

I send a text to the group and sent out the message confirming we're on. "We're go, for launch."

3 minutes later Beck and Brittany showed up.

"Hey Brittany, ready to go" I said.

Brittany appeared nervous. "Thanks for letting me come along. You see, after Kayla dumped me, I learned she was seeing someone behind my back. I had no idea who it was but from some little things I learned I began to suspect it was someone I knew. I need to know who it was that stabbed me in the back. I think it's a girl I work with at the pet store or it could be one that's on the swim team with me."

She looked to the ground. "It also could be one of my friends; I have a lot of them. That is why I had to be discrete about it, if I told the wrong person, Kayla would know and the plan would be ruined. I told all my family and friends that I was going on a date with a guy I just met."

"Smart Girl." I said with a smirk.

It was then I sat Tori and Andre walking down the street. "It's game time, let's go." I announced.

We all piled out of the coffee shop and went across the street coming up behind Andre and Tori.

I could hear Tori talk as we approached.

"Thanks for taking me to dinner before the movie Andre but this place is expensive" I heard Tori say.

"It's on me." I announced as I stood just behind Tori

Tori spun around and saw us standing behind her in front of the restaurant.

"What's the meaning of this?" she said to Andre looking somewhat angry.

"I'm sorry to trick you Tori, but you need to see this, Jade was right, Kayla is lying to you." Andre said with a sad face.

She looked to Andre, Beck and then to Brittany. "Who is that?" She asked no one in particular.

I stepped forward. "Until about a month ago Brittany here was Kayla's girlfriend. Kayla cheated on her, with one of her friends possibly and unceremoniously dumped her."

"Its true Tori" Brittany said, "She's burned me and a few others, the second she tired of you, she'd dump you like she did me."

Tori looked defensive "Why are we here?" she asked me.

I looked Tori in the eyes she looked very skeptical. "Kayla is inside this restaurant having dinner with another woman, the same one she cheated on Brittany with. She's not in San Francisco. I saw her enter the restaurant 10 minutes ago."

Tori's face distorted in anger. "If you're wrong Jade, I'm never going to speak with you again."

Tori then pulled open the door and stepped inside the restaurant. We followed.

As our eyes adjusted to the dim light of the restaurant we started to look for Kayla.

"I don't see her, you're wrong Jade" Tori said with anger after a minute of looking.

"There" Beck said pointing to a booth in the corner.

Immediately Brittany stepped so she could see the couple. Looking very happy together holding hands in the booth. They apparently had just ordered.

She then turned around and put her hand over her mouth, as tears began to form in her eyes.

After a moment Brittany pulled her hand away from her mouth. "Oh God" She gasped looking like she was about to double over in pain.

Beck put a hand on her shoulder, "It's not a co worker, isn't it."

"No" Brittany said tearfully, "Her name is Kristin Krycheck, I've known her since second grade, she's one of my best friends" Her hands were practically shaking as she said it. Brittany looked devastated at the revelation.

I looked to Tori who had a look of horror on her face as it seemed that she was realizing that I was telling the truth.

Brittany then made a beeline for the booth with Kayla and Kristin. The rest of us followed.

After a moment she arrived at the table and looked Kristin dead in the eye as a look of shock ran across the faces of Both Kayla and Kristin.

"Did she seduce you or did you seduce her Kristin? That's all I want to know. You were one of my best friends you were like a sister to me. I trusted you, how could you stab me in the back like that." Brittany said tears now flowing down her face, her voice strained with heartbreak.

Kristin looked at Kayla and then down at the table in shame but said nothing.

Brittany looked at Kayla who almost had a look of defiance on her face, "I can't believe you; I told you I loved you and all the while you were sleeping with one of my best friends. Fuck you."

Brittany then looked at Kristin tears flowing down her face. "I don't ever want to speak with you again. You're dead to me."

Brittany then ran out of the restaurant.

I then motioned to Beck. "Be sure Brittany's alright and gets home safely, OK."

"Got it Babe." and then Beck took off after her.

I saw that Tori had wordlessly started to tear up while Brittany was speaking. She too looked somewhat heartbroken. I then looked to Kayla who just sat there, with a look like she was annoyed at having dinner interrupted but little else.

Tori then herself stepped up to the table and wiped away a tear, "Kayla you lied to me, and you were seeing some else behind my back. Granted were only dating a week and nothing was set in stone but I was under the impression that I was the only one. So were through that's for sure."

Kayla looked unimpressed.

Tori wiped a few more tears and began to speak again. "That wasn't even the worst part in my opinion. It was the fact that you cheated on poor Brittany with her best friend, not to mention destroying their friendship and it doesn't seem to bother you. I see now how in low regard you hold friendship, being faithful or anyone else other than you for that matter. You're a pathetic excuse for a human being."

Tori just glared at Kayla for a moment more and then stormed out of the restaurant followed by Andre.

I just stood there for a few moments glaring at Kayla ignoring the stares of the other diners. Kayla still looked unimpressed and stood up as if she was going to leave as they had just ordered.

I started to turn away but then stopped and turned to Face Kayla.

"You give me this big speech to me in the broom closet. Then I break you and Tori up. But you still don't look like you care, like it doesn't even bother you. What is with you?"

Kayla looked at me with contempt. "You can have her, there was nothing special about her anyway." She said icily.

I was instantly filled with burning rage upon hearing that slight against Tori, the woman that I cared so much about. So without hesitation I made a fist, swung and punched her right in the jaw.

Kayla went flying backward and landed on the floor looking very stunned.

I stepped forward and stood over Kayla as she lay sprawled on the ground. "You bet your ass Tori's special and don't you fucking forget it" I barked.

I took a deep breath and ran my hands though my hair my fists still shaking with rage. "I'm going to go out there and tell how sorry I am for how I've acted and plead for her forgiveness, and maybe just maybe if I'm lucky that wonderful woman will go out with me. Because I think she's really dam special not to mention a lot more fucking beautiful than you. Not to mention you're wrong, I will make her happy. More than you ever could." I said seething at Kayla her eyes filled with terror.

"Jade I forgive you and I will go out with you." I heard a familiar Latina voice behind me.

I turned around to see that Tori had come back in the restaurant and saw me punch Kayla out and my little speech. My heart jumped as I looked in her eyes, they were full of love and feeling, and it was all for me. I felt like a thousand suns exploded at once inside me, a feeling of warmth that I had never felt before. Tori had forgiven me and we could start to build our relationship.

She extended her hand. "Come on Jade, let's go before someone calls a cop."

I let her fingers slide in between mine as a tingle went through my whole body. Her hand was warm and soft I never wanted to let it go.

Before we left Tori looked at Kayla who was just getting off the floor.

"I'm going to see to it that, everyone at Hollywood arts knows what a fucking, lying cheating bitch you are. By the time I'm done, no one at Hollywood arts will want to have anything to do with you." Tori said her voice full of Venom and Hatred.

"And I'll help" I said with a smirk. "Fuck with me or Tori again and you won't get off so easily next time."

Tori led me out of the restaurant where Andre, Cat and Robbie were waiting.

"Beck and Brittany?" I asked Andre.

"Brittany was pretty shaken up, so as you requested, Beck took her home. She said thanks and she would call you tomorrow."

I then looked to Cat and Robbie, "Mission accomplished?"

Robbie dropped into my hand 4 little objects which I then gave to Tori.

"What are these?" She said looking at them.

I smiled. "The valve cores from her 4 tires. By now they are all flat and without new ones they can't be re inflated. She'll have to call a tow truck. I had gotten a valve core remover from the auto parts store."

Cat stepped in. "Not to mention the White Power and Seig Heil bumper stickers that are now firmly attached to the rear bumper of her car, with epoxy no less. That should make her real unpopular. Where did you get those?"

I rolled my eyes and shuddered, "Don't ask because I never want to go that horrible store again. I had to take a shower just to get the stink of that nasty place off me after I got home. Though I did put Kayla on their mailing list."

Andre looked at Cat and Robbie, "Come on guys, let's go to Nozu, I'm sure these ladies need to talk."

"By guy's, thanks" I said as they walked down the street.

I looked at Tori and smirked "I think we need to leave before Kayla sees her car."

She nodded yes as I started to walk us to my car which was around the block.

We walked in silence for minute just holding hands. Tori looked sad, which was understandable considering how she found out about Kayla and seeing Brittany's heartbreak. I felt badly for Brittany as well, at least she knows who was it that betrayed her and can move on.

A few seconds later we heard an ear piercing shriek coming from the direction of Dark Blue's parking lot.

"I think Kayla just found her car" I said with a smirk.

Though Tori still had a sad expression on her face, her beautiful lips curled into a cute smile and said. "I think you're right."

**Happy Monday People, such nice reviews that you get a bonus chapter today. **

**I think Jade did a good job exposing Kayla for the piece of dirt she was. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**After the Party **

**Chapter 14 – The ride home.**

**No ones POV**

A few seconds after first shriek they heard a second even louder one.

Jade Smirked again. "That's probably Kayla her finding the Nazi bumper stickers on her car. Those stickers are not going to come off. She'll have to paint over them or replace the bumper."

Jade then looked at Tori who smiled widened. "Are there any other surprise's in store for her?" Tori asked.

"No, that's all I had planned. Robbie and Cat handled their part perfectly. I didn't want to complicate it too much or do anything that would take too long. I didn't want them to get busted."

Jade then stopped walking. "Tori, I'm sorry I had to deceive you, she was bad news."

Jade closed her eyes for a moment as if to collect her thoughts, then opened them and looked at Tori. Looking into Jade's eyes Tori could see they were full of regret and sorrow.

"That morning I woke up with you, I fucked up. I wasn't used to the feelings I was having for you. It scared me and I sort of emotionally shut down. I just lied to myself that it was nothing and we would go back to what it was. The next day when those Ganks made fun of you I about had a panic attack on the spot, I was paralyzed with fear."

"You don't have to explain yourself Jade, I forgive you." Tori said squeezing Jade's hand in an attempt to comfort her.

Jade shook her head in frustration, "No, I need to. You had every right to hammer me that day. I was terrible to you. I was all torn up inside, different feelings all jumbled together half at war with the other half. I had just kept telling myself that you were going to be ok. I kept telling myself that my feelings for you weren't real."

Tori nodded and motioned them to keep going to Jade's car.

As they began to walk again Jade paused and began to speak again. "I finally broke on Friday, when I couldn't lie myself anymore. Jade found the video and called me on it."

Tori's face registered surprise "Video?"

Jade suddenly put her hands up in the air as she suddenly remembered. "Oh my god, it totally forgot to mention it to you. I'm sure like me, you were frustrated that you couldn't remember any of our time together right?"

"Very much so!" Tori said with a sigh.

Jade suddenly smirked and handed Tori her phone as they reached the car.. "Apparently I made a little home movie. I had forgotten I had it. Beck discovered it by accident."

Tori had a dubious look on her face as she got in the car, buckled up and press play on the video.

Jade just smiled as she got in the car and started to drive. As Jade drove she glanced over at Tori who was watching the video, her eyes were as big as saucers.

"Vega, even though I was drunk, there is not a word on that video I didn't mean." Jade said as the video ended.

Tori suddenly flushed red, "Beck's seen this video"

"Relax, He only saw a few seconds. Once he knew what it was he stopped it and confronted me about it."

"Thank god" Tori said feeling relived.

"When he confronted me, I broke down completely. He got me to stop lying to myself and admit that I was gay and I liked you and wanted to date you. I told him I wanted to fix things and win you back. Seeing that Video only made me more sure of how I feel about you. I only wish it was longer."

Tori laughed "So do I"

"I've seen it over 30 times you know. Next to the scissoring, it's my favorite movie." said Jade with a smirk.

Tori pretended to look shocked and playfully punched the Goth in the shoulder, "You naughty little girl."

Jade just grinned.

Tori suddenly had an odd thought, "30 times huh, I'll bet you even mast" she said began to say Jokingly.

"While watching, yes I did." said Jade with a rather large smirk cutting off the Latina in mid word.

"JADE!" said Tori with astonishment as her mouth hung open.

"I didn't have you; it was the next best thing. Besides I was being true to my feelings about you and admitting them for once." said Jade somewhat defensively but very amused with Tori's rather shocked reaction to her admission.

"You're killing me Jade" said Tori with a laugh, "I probably should take that as a compliment"

"Yes you should." Said Jade as rubbed Tori's leg.

"You should be happy to know that I admitted my feelings for you to myself, on more than one occasion." Tori said with a devious smile hoping to shock the Goth herself. She raised two fingers in the air for extra effect.

A brief look of shock registered on Jade's face as the information sunk in. Tori in return just burst out laughing.

"You're kidding Vega right?" said Jade looking rather skeptical.

"Actually, No" Said Tori still retaining the rather devious smile.

Jade's smirk widened. "Naughty little Vega, aren't you."

Tori then leaned close to Jade's ear. "You have no idea." She whispered in a strangely sensual tone.

Jade shot Tori a rather surprised look as a strange tingle ran though her whole body. "I'm going to find out aren't I?"

Tori said nothing but her smile seemed to grow ever more devious which Jade found both thrilling and oddly unnerving at the same time.

Jade thought for a moment, wondering if Tori was kidding. She eventually came to the conclusion that she certainly hoped she wasn't.

Tori's face suddenly took on a more serious tone as a thought registered in her mind. "What did you mean when you told Kayla, You're wrong, I will make her happy."

Jade turned a corner, ran a hand through her hair and continued to drive. "Oh yes, I was going to get to that. I got to school on Monday determined to fix things with you and get you back. Of course I see you and Kayla are sucking face. That hit me pretty hard."

"I'm sorry" said Tori, a hint of sadness had creeping into her voice.

"I tried to apologize to you in the afternoon but you would have none of it."

Tori looked down in shame. "I'm so sorry about that Jade. I wasn't myself. My head was spinning after my weekend with Kayla. Not to mention she said you would fuck with my head. I feel so terrible about how I treated you."

"No worries Vega. But there is something you need to know. Kayla knew all about us. She had figured out the whole situation. That is one of the reasons she went after you. She knew you were vulnerable."

"What!" said Tori in utter astonishment?

"At the end of school that day, Kayla ambushed me and dragged me into the broom closet for a little talk.'

"That lying Bitch!" Interjected Tori angrily, "She said she was talking to a teacher. What did she say?"

"She first told me to stay away from you and that I had my chance and I had blown it. You see, she saw the both of us leave Andre's party. We were very friendly with each other as we got in the cab. By observing both you and I in the days that followed she managed to deduce what had happened."

Tori rolled her eyes. "Fuck"

Jade frowned. "Not even the best part, she finished me off by saying that she was doing ME a favor by taking you away from me."

Tori's face registered confusion. "What favor?"

"She said that we had nothing in common and I couldn't possibly make you happy. She was saving me from the disappointment of knowing I couldn't." Jade said in a rather somber tone of voice.

Tori opened her mouth and closed her eyes as that sunk in. "That Bitch." She muttered.

Tori then looked at the somber expression on Jades face and had a thought. "That actually scares you doesn't it? That you won't make me happy."

Jade averted her eyes from the Latina. "Yes it does." She said in a barely audible tone. "I don't have all those things that Kayla has."

Tori suddenly felt a tide of anger rise inside her. "Don't you ever compare yourself to that bitch. You are a thousand times better than her." She said rather forcefully.

Tori then reached and turned Jade's head so she was looking at her again. "Listen to me Jade West, I've been crazy about you since the first day I've met you. You do make me happy and you are the person I chose to be with. Sure we're different but so what. So take that doubt and push it out of your mind. If you didn't make me happy, I wouldn't be in this car, or thinking about what our life together will be like. Got it?"

Jade felt the doubt she had melt away and reached out to hold Tori's hand. "I don't deserve you" she said in an uncharacteristic meek tone.

"Another phrase I never want to hear from you again Jade. Got it!" Tori instantly snapped. "You deserve me and I deserve you."

Jade was a bit surprised by Tori's quick reaction and simply nodded.

Tori smiled, "You're Jade West, the bitchiest, meanest, most snarky Goth I know. So act like it. Don't get me wrong, I think you're wonderful and stunningly beautiful as well. Oh and if I haven't mentioned you look incredible in that dress"

Jade smirked. "My someone's feisty tonight."

"Ok, Kayla lets you have it. Then what did you do?" Tori asked.

"After I went to Beck's trailer and raged about what I was going to do to Kayla we formulated a plan to get rid of her and get you back to me."

"What did you do next?"

"We figured her ex girlfriend would have the most dirt so we managed to figure out her name and went there at lunch and met her."

"The day you and beck weren't at lunch. We wondered where you two went off too"

"We found her and explained our situation and she was more than willing to help us. By the end of that lunch I knew Kayla better than you did. She's not a very nice person."

"I wish I had known that earlier. You gave her the hives didn't you?"

Jade smiled, "Guilty, thought I had help from Andre, Cat and Beck."

Tori narrowed her eyes. "I had an odd suspicion it was you but for some reason I never told Kayla about it. I just didn't want to."

"After that, Brittany told us about Kayla's date and we set up our plan to expose her and hopefully I could win you back."

Tori squeezed Jade's hand. "You succeeded, and I am eternally grateful. When you punched her out I was so proud to be the person that you wanted to be with. I knew then just how much you cared for me."

Jade couldn't help but blush. "Thank you Tori. Just don't forget that, I do care for you and I want to be with you more than anything. I may be unsure of a lot of things about these new feelings but the fact that I want to be with you. There is no doubt at all."

"See, Jade, you just made me happy. You've already proven Kayla wrong." Tori said with a rather satisfied smile.

"Were almost to your home, sorry you didn't get you're movie." Jade said with a sigh..

Tori smiled. "How about that be our first real date tomorrow? I'll buy dinner."

"Sounds good. What are you going to do now?" Said Jade as she pulled into Tori's driveway.

"No offense Jade, but I think I need a evening to myself to digest all of this. Losing one crappy girlfriend and getting the girlfriend I've always wanted."

Normally Jade would feel rejected, but in this case she didn't. Tori's request was actually reasonable. Jade knew Tori had been through a lot finding out Kayla was a bitch, seeing Brittany's heartbreak and bonding with her. Jade more than felt things for once were on the right course.

"No problem Vega." Jade said as she reached in an pulled Tori into a slow sensual kiss. Their lips met and quickly seemed to move in sync as they both got lost in the moment.

As they broke Jade smirked. "Our first sober kiss, not to fucking bad."

Tori laughed and got out of the car, "Wait will we start doing other things sober."

"Maybe we can reenact the scene from our movie, then I can find out how it ended." Jade said.

"You're on." Tori said with another laugh.

But then she got more serious for a moment. "Thanks for all this you did to show me how shitty Kayla was. You're wonderful Jade. I look forward to tomorrow night."

"Me too, you're pretty dam wonderful yourself Vega. Call me tomorrow."

Jade waived, pulled out of the driveway and disappeared down the street. Unlike that morning after the party, Tori knew where she stood, that she and Jade were together and with a little luck would be together for a long time to come.

**A chapter here with them bonding in the car on the way home. Both Jade and Tori are on the right track and their first official and sober date is set for the next night.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me. **

**After the Party **

**Chapter 15 – A small detour**

**I mentioned a side paring in the intro to this story so we will put Jade and Tori aside for a chapter to focus on Beck and Brittany. We will return to Jade and Tori in the next chapter. This chapter and chapter 14 are taking place at the exact same time.**

**Beck's POV**

I took off out of the restaurant after Brittany who was understandably very upset. Other than Brittany's horrible surprise the plan seemed to be working perfectly.

I finally got outside the restaurant where I saw, Cat, Robbie who seemed to be consoling Brittany who was crying.

"You guy's get everything done?" I said to Robbie.

"Yeah, it all went perfectly, we took care of Kayla's car." Said Robbie with a smile.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Great, I'll take Brittany home, Jade, Tori and Andre should be out in a minute or so."

"What happened?" asked Cat innocently.

Brittany wiped away her tears. "I found out my ex girlfriend was cheating on me with one of my best friends."

Both Robbie and Cat's faces registered shock and Horror. "I'm sorry" they said almost in unison.

"Tell Jade thanks and I'll call her tomorrow."

"Come on, let's go" I said to Brittany.

We both walked to my car which was parked in an alley about a block away.

We had talked a little bit in the car on the way here, but she was nervous and not too talkative so our conversation was limited. I did get to know her a bit during lunch the other day when she was in better spirits.

She seemed very nice and smart, a kind of girl I could go for. She was very pretty as well. I could tell that she liked me but I pushed any of those thoughts out of my head. She was far to broken up for me to even consider anything right now.

We got to my car and got in. On the entire walk to the car she hadn't said a word. Obviously she was morning the death of a friendship so I left her to her thoughts. She had stopped crying but looked rather sullen.

I did feel bad for her, terribly so but I didn't really know what to say. Not much I could say would really make her feel better. I thought it best simply to get her home.

I had started the car and drove about a block when Brittany suddenly spoke up.

"You like Greek food?" Brittany asked quietly.

I wasn't sure where she was going but I replied. "Yes, I do?"

"Turn left at the next light" She said

I half knew what she was doing and part of me didn't mind but I had to say something. "That's not the way to your home?"

Her voice sounded sullen still but with an undercurrent of an unidentified emotion. "No one is at home, I don't want to go to an empty home. I'll buy you dinner if you don't mind. I just need to talk to someone. Besides isn't this a date."

"You did tell everyone this was a date, and I do like you but I don't want anyone to think I took advantage of you. Kayla knew Tori was hurting and used that to her advantage, I'd be just as bad if I did the same thing."

"You're not taking advantage of me, so please turn left." She said her voice becoming a bit more confident.

My mind flashed to what Jade would have done to Brittany if she had done this to me when Jade and I were a couple. An odd thing to be thinking of that time but my time with Jade has colored a lot my actions and thoughts. I don't mean that in a bad way. Just old habits I guess.

I pushed the thoughts of Jade aside and turned left.

"Where are we going?" I asked pensively.

Brittany smiled ever so slightly as I had turned left. "A place not far from here, It's a resturant called Mount Olympus, my grandparents own it and my sister works there."

She was turning this into a date, which I wanted but I was still nervous at thinking that I may be taking advantage of her.

As we arrived a few minutes later and parked in the lot I found myself wondering what the Jade and Tori did and how it turned out. Jade would let me know eventually.

"You'll like this place, thanks for coming with me." Brittany said seeming to lighten up a bit.

Just my being with her seemed to be helping feel better which made me feel good.

We walked into the restaurant. It had cream colored walls, a few pictures of Greece scattered here and there on the walls. We were greeted by an older gentleman in his 60's who looked very Greek. He greeted Brittany with a warm hug.

"How is my favorite grandchild today." He said.

Brittany smiled. "You say that to all your grandchildren. I've been better."

She briefly explained the situation to her grandfather who appeared very understanding about it. I guess her sexuality wasn't an issue which was good. She then introduced me as her date.

I was a bit uncomfortable about it at first when her grandfather was sizing me up but he seemed to take a liking to me.

"You look like a good kid, order anything you like. It's on the house" he said with a friendly smile.

He escorted us to a booth in the back were the waitress who looked like an slightly older version of Brittany came to our table.

"Hey Brit" the waitress said. "Is this your date?"

"Yeah, his name is beck" she said, her voice still sounding a bit down.

She turned to me. "Beck, this is Madison my older sister, she is a waitress here."

"Hey Madison" I said.

"What's up? Brit, you look down" said Madison a tone of concern creeping into her voice.

"I wasn't quite honest with what I was doing tonight. I was with Beck and his friends figuring out who Kayla cheated on me with. Until tonight Beck's friend Tori was dating Kayla."

Tara's eyes narrowed. "Was it that gal from the pet store?"

Brittany looked down at the table then at her sister. "It was Kristin Krycheck"

A sudden look of shock registered on the waitress's face. "No fucking way"

Brittany explained the situation with Tori, Jade and the whole mess to here sister who listened patiently and said she was sorry to hear Kristin stabbed her in the back.

Once her sister took our orders and left Brittany turned to me.

"I hope you didn't mind dragging me to my grandparents restaurant. I just didn't want to be alone."

"Not at all."

She just seemed to want to talk. So I just listened to her. She talked at length about her now ex friend Kristin. How Kristin had this odd wild streak which is what probably caused her to either seduce Kayla or allowed herself to be seduced. Brittany was very hurt, but she did have other very close friends which would rally around her when they found out.

But in this case it seemed to help her to talk to someone who didn't really know the situation. As I said before she seemed to vastly appreciate me just being with her and listening.

At various times she would ask me questions and eventually the conversation became very lively. As much as I loved Jade, talking with her was not very easy to do. She could be quite volatile. Brittany and I seemed to talk very easily with each other; her mood seemed to greatly improve as time went on.

At one point i got a text from Jade. Upon reading it I grinned.

"What?" said Brittany between bites of food.

"You will be certainly happy to know that after Tori told Kayla off and left. Kayla was stupid enough to insult Tori in front of Jade."

Brittany's face lit up. "What happened?"

"Jade punched her in the Jaw" I said with a smile.

Brittany's eyes practically bugged out. "Jade punched Kayla? Really?"

I smiled. "According to the second text, Jade knocked her ass right on the floor."

Brittany seemed to light up "Fucking bitch deserved it."

I nodded in agreement. "Jade can be rather possessive and protective of the people she cares about. Anyone who insults Tori in front of Jade better watch out."

That news did improve Brittany's mood considerably, though she still remained somewhat somber.

We sat and talked in the restaurant for who knows how long, just learning about each other. Eventually around 9:30 we decided to call it a night as she had to work at her job in at 7 in the morning.

We said our goodbyes to her sister and grandfather and I took her home.

Parking outside her house I took her hand and walked her to her door.

"Thanks for spending the evening with me. That helped." Brittany said with a smile.

"I'm just sorry it was your friend." I said still feeling somewhat bad.

She frowned for a moment but then smiled. "But I have a new friend, and possibly something more"

I felt the moment and the attraction so without any hesitation I kissed her. It was a slow and tender kiss. After a moment we separated and her smiled had widened.

"Can I see you next weekend?" I asked.

"How about Friday?" she said.

"It's a date then."

She gave me her number and asked me to call her then I left.

I really liked Brittany, and hoped something could come of it. After I left, I decided to go to Jade's house to find out the details. She had texted she was home.

A half an hour later I was knocking on Jade's door.

"I hope you're not here to have sex with me, cause I'm taken" Jade said with her usual smirk as she opened the door.

"Bummer" I said walking in the door.

I followed her up to her room and took a seat.

"So how did it go?" I asked wanting to know what happened.

"After Brittany left, Tori told Kayla off and said she was a pathetic excuse for a human being and left. I stayed for a moment to see why Kayla didn't seem fazed by any of it."

"Why was she not phased?" I asked.

"Cause she's an uncaring unfeeling bitch, that's why?" Jade snapped. "She then said I could have Tori as she was nothing special."

I smiled, "That's when you belted her?"

"Hell yes"

She then covered what happened after that and how they are now an official couple which seemed to please Jade to no end.

"Where is Tori?" I asked.

"She wanted a night at home alone to digest all the events of the last couple of days. Seemed perfectly logical. We're going out tomorrow night on our first date." Jade said sitting back in a chair.

"I'm just glad it worked. Tori's a great catch."

Jade smiled. "I know"

Jade then thought for a moment. "How is Brittany?"

I smiled. "We had dinner and sort of turned it into a date. We mostly just talked but I really enjoyed her company. She certainly liked me around."

"Very good, she seemed pretty nice" Jade said with a nod.

It was odd Jade and I talking about or new relationships. We had been together for 2 years and like any relationship it had its ups and downs. It like many others before it ended and we both moved on.

After a time Jade looked at me with a look of gratitude "I couldn't have done this without you. I don't know how I can repay you."

I smirked. "You could let me watch the rest of that little movie"

Jade sneered and instantly punched me in the arm. "Not on your life Oliver"

"As I said, just be honest with yourself and Tori."

She nodded in agreement and I said good bye and went home.

**Kind of a filler chapter and probably not a very good one. So Beck and Brittany have bonded and seem have started something too.**

**Don't worry we'll be back with more Jori goodness with the next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**After the Party **

**Chapter 16 – Who's that sleeping in my bed?**

**Tori's POV**

Unlike the last time that I watch Jade drive off I felt just brimming with happiness. There was some lingering disappointment that Kayla turned out to be such a wench but me being Jade's girl made that irrelevant.

I walked in the house and as I expected Trina was sitting on the couch, her eyes glued to the TV.

"Hey Trina" I said to my older sister.

She looked at me a bit oddly. "You seem in particularly good spirits tonight. Was the movie that good?"

I walked and sat down next to her. "I didn't see the movie at all, I broke up with Kayla instead."

Here eyes widened with surprise. "What?"

"Andre took me to a restaurant where, Beck and others showed me she was seeing someone else. Not to mention she's actually a terrible human being. She cheated on her ex girlfriend with that person's best friend."

Disappointment quickly registered in Trina's face. "I liked her."

I shrugged. "Sorry Trina, she was a worthless piece of trash."

"So you're single again"

I smiled. "No, I'm seeing some much much better now"

"Who are you seeing now?" she said incredulously.

"Jade"

Trina suddenly had a look on her face like someone had just dropped something heavy on her foot. "You said Kayla was a terrible person. How exactly is dating Jade an improvement over Kayla? Jade's mean."

I got off the couch and couldn't help but gush. "She's mean in such a wonderful loving sort of way. She really likes me and I like her."

Trina furrowed her eyebrows. "You've gone insane, haven't you?"

I did half a dance as I walked to the stairs still very happy. "Then lock me up"

As I reached the top of the stairs I could see that Trina just shook her head and returned to her TV show.

I then just went to my room and did just relax in front of the TV and let it all sink in. I spent some time thinking about Kayla and how there were signs of her true personality but I simply ignored them. She took me to expensive restaurants, backstage at no doubt concert. My head was spinning.

I should have listened when Jade first tried to apologize to me but were good now. After all this time Jade and were finally going out. I can't say how happy I was to know that was true. Jade's reaction to our waking up next to each other was very understandable.

Lots of new and unfamiliar feelings were coursing through Jade, just too much to process all at once. She just shut down and went into full denial mode. It still hurt how she treated me but I could see she was very sorry and really wanted to make it up to me.

I needed to thank Beck for all his help. It sounded like he helped Jade come to terms with her sexuality and true feelings for me.

After a few hours I had it all sorted out in my head. Jade and I were a couple and that was great. I knew that her feelings may not fully develop very fast at first. I needed to let her feelings for me grow at her pace. The last thing I wanted to do was put too much pressure on her and spook her off.

Around 10 oclock I decided to call Beck. First to thank him and second to see how that poor Brittany was doing. I had only known her a few minutes but I felt very bad for her. Stabbed in the back by one of her very best friends, that sucks.

"Hey Tori. Just taking it easy tonight." He said as he answered the phone.

"How did you know?"

"I just stopped by Jade's house to see how it all went after I left. She said you are going out tomorrow. That's great."

"Yeah. I'm seeing Jade tomorrow, I can't wait." I said expectantly.

"Very cool, I'm glad the Jade's little scheme worked." He replied.

"Hey Beck, I just wanted to thank you for helping Jade through this. Her and I as a couple would never be possible without you. I can't thank you enough."

"No Problem Babe, glad to be of service."

"Hey how was Brittany? She looked pretty shook up by finding out her friend betrayed her like that."

His voice seemed to pick up. "She's a lot better. We went to eat and turned it into a date. Her and I really hit off. I'm seeing her next Friday."

I was really glad to here that. "That's great. I look forward to meeting her under better circumstances. What is she like?"

His voice seemed to be come more animated. "Her name is Brittany Wallace, Her parents are divorced. Her dad is an accountant, her mom is paramedic. She's half Greek on her moms side speaks Greek rather well. She works at a pet store and wants to be a Veterinarian and is on the swim team. She's smart, real pretty. I like her. She seems to know what she wants"

"She sounds great. I can't wait to meet her. Perhaps you and her and Jade and I could double." I said.

"That would be a bit weird but if Jade is game than I am."

I laughed. "I didn't even think of that."

I talked to Beck a few more minutes about school and let him go before saying thanks again.

Me and Jade dating, that was so strange to think of as a concept. But very wonderful indeed.

I watched TV for a while more and then went to bed thinking of Jade and what the future would hold for us.

While I was asleep I slept well and had a strange dream. The dream was that Jade was snuggled up next to me in bed. Not doing anything, just sleeping. It seemed so real, I could feel her body heat, hear her breathing, feel her arm wrapped around me.

My eyes snapped open when I realized her arm really was wrapped around me. I wasn't dreaming. I quickly looked at the clock, it was 3:17 in the morning and Jade was sleeping peacefully right next to me.

Unlike last time, I hadn't been drinking, went to bed alone and am positive I locked the doors and windows before I went to bed.

It was strange; I was very shocked to finding Jade in my bed but at the same time extremely pleasantly surprised. Unlike last time she was wearing panties and a t shirt. In the dim light of my room I saw her leather Jacket hung over a chair near my bed.

It took a few moments for my senses and brain to fully come back online. I was laying there on my back with Jade snuggled up against me her arm across my torso. I half wondered if I was still dreaming or having a rather intense hallucination. Perhaps my sister was right and I really had gone insane.

I had to see if she was real. I know that sounds kind of stupid but I just had to. I then poked her shoulder. She grunted but otherwise did nothing. At the moment I was strange mixture of happiness and confusion.

She seemed real enough but I poked her again.

"Vega, stop poking me." She growled but didn't open her eyes.

"Crap, I woke her now what do I do?" I thought.

"What are you doing Jade?" A dumb question but I still was not fully awake.

"What does it look like I'm doing, Baking a cake. I'm trying to sleep no thanks to you." She answered sounding very annoyed but still not opening her eyes.

"Uh…Why are you here?" Probably a dumber question I though right after I said it.

Jade lifted her head up and opened her eyes and looked at me. Even in the dim light I could tell she looked very irritated.

"Just how dense are you Vega? Must I spell it out! I like you, I couldn't sleep, I wanted to be with you, and I wanted to bond with you by sleeping next to you." She snapped.

"Fair enough, how did you get in?"

"Finally a smart question" Jade said with a smirk. "I borrowed you're keys last year and had duplicates made of them. It was for a prank that I never got around to pulling. I even have a copy of Trina's car key."

I had a thought. "So that is why every once and a while her car is in a different spot at school then she left it. She thinks she's loosing her mind on those days. You have a copy of my house keys?"

"Yes at least twice a month I move her car during the school day to a different spot to mess with her. Yes I have a copy of your keys and no you can't have them back. I know you like me being here and you're not going to break up with me over this so shut up and go back to sleep." She then closed her eyes, put her head down on my shoulder and within seconds was asleep again.

Normally that would be very weird, but this is Jade after all. I just smiled, wrapped my arms around her, which elicited a faint moan from her and happily drifted back to sleep.

Of course when I woke up at 8:30 she was gone. The only trace of her being her was the lingering scent of her that clung to my sheets. I was disappointed to not have her here when I woke up but it was a strange but pleasant surprise to sleep next to her for a few hours.

As I got up, I noticed something that she left behind. A keychain with a single key on it and a small note.

"It's only fair you have a key to my door. If you visit me in the night, please be quiet so as to not wake anyone."

I smiled. "Jade, you're a strange but wonderful woman" I said to myself.

Later on that morning I called Beck to see if that was normal Jade behavior.

"Very much so" he said with a laugh. "I'll let you in on a secret, she hates sleeping alone. She sleeps better when she's nestled up to someone."

"I was just a bit surprised that's all. Don't get me wrong, I liked it, but it was a surprise"

Beck laughed. "She has boundary issues sometimes. But she does it because she likes you. She'll almost always leave before anyone in the house wakes up. She will just come over, crawl into bed with you and sleep. It's what she does."

"Kind of cute" I said.

"Once in a while when she's really horny she'll start to have sex with you not bothering to wake you up first, but that doesn't happen very often. If you tell her no, she'll stop. She'll be mad at you for a day or so after but she always gets over it."

I laughed. "Thanks for the head's up. I like the fact that she gave me a key."

There was a pause at the other end. "She gave you a key to her house?"

"Yes, didn't you have one?"

Beck sounded ever so slightly disappointed as he responded. "No. That show's how much she really likes you."

"I'm sorry" I said feeling a bit bad.

Beck perked up. "No worries Tori, its ancient history. Besides I'm hoping this thing with Brittany works out."

"I hope so too."

"Hey I have to go, Beck said. If you have any Jade questions or how to handle her in certain situations just give me a call. I'm glad to help."

I said thank, good bye and hung up.

I decided not to tell Trina that Jade is the reason her car seems to move some days.

"I must be losing my mind" Trina usually squawks on those days.

Before getting ready for the day, I sent jade a text.

"Looking forward to tonight. Thanks for cuddling me last night. My bed always has room for you."

"Mine is too, just as long as you don't poke me. I'll pick you up at 6 tonight."

I smiled and went to the closet to pick the perfect outfit for tonight as I could feel the excitement build up in me. My mind was filled with thoughts of Jade. I couldn't be happier.

**I've been doing a good job at ripping out a chapter a day. The holiday weekend may slow me up a bit but a new chapter will come soon. **

**Now that they are together, I wanted to do some chapters on how their relationship develops I hope you like them.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**After the Party **

**Chapter 17 – Opening night Jitters**

**Jade's POV**

"I'm nervous. Why am I so nervous? I'm Jade West and I'm a nervous wreck. In exactly 25 minutes I have to Pick up Tori and I'm nervous.

"I have no reason to be nervous" I said out loud in an attempt to calm myself.

We've already had kissed, already had sex though neither of us remembers and we are already committed to each other.

There is only one person on this planet that has the capability of making me nervous, Tori Vega. That's probably why I'm dating her. I just want to impress her and I'm afraid I won't.

Hell, I even slept with her last night. I had gone to sleep about 11:30, or at least tried to but couldn't.

My mind was on Tori of course. I was thinking also about us and what that would mean. After a time found myself oddly obsessing over what position she was sleeping in right now. I think my mind was overworked and perhaps I was overtired. It had been a long week.

That and I just found myself wanting to be with her. I thought it would help us bond.

At about 12:30 I got up tossed on some sweat pants and shoes, grabbed my leather jacked and drove down to Tori's house. I parked up the street and walked to her door.

The house was dark and quiet. I pulled out my set of keys and silently opened the lock. I had crept into Becks bed many times but this was my first for Vega.

I could almost feel presence pulling me to her room. I closed the door behind me and locked it.

Creeping through the dark silent house I made my way up to Tori's room, let myself in and shut the door behind me.

A sense of anticipation and excitement was building up inside of me. I felt like a thief of sorts, but Tori was already in the process of stealing my heart so I just had to be with her.

I put my jacket on her chair stripped down to a t shirt and panties. I stood there in front of Tori's bed just watching her. She was wearing light blue pj's with yellow ducks on them. I couldn't help but think they were very cute. Though I would never be caught dead in them.

She had fallen for me some time ago and just watching her peacefully sleep, her hair carelessly spilled to one side. I knew I was falling for her and falling hard.

She was sleeping on her back, so that answered that burning question. After a few minutes of quiet observation I slowly got into bed and slipped under the covers with the Latina.

I could immediately feel the warmth of her body as I nestled up against her and lay my head up against her neck.

I felt a strange feeling of comfort, safety, and love. As I lay there I gradually began to feel like this is where I truly belonged. I wondered if that meant I was falling in love.

Perhaps I already had. I wasn't 100% sure, but I did know there was no other place in the world I wanted to be at this moment.

Just before I drifted off I heard her make a quiet humming sound. I found myself wondering what it was or what it meant. Tori was so full of mysterys and I wanted to know the answers to all of them.

A couple of hours later she finally noticed my presence. Of course she had to poke me. I told her why I was there and how I got in there. I was a bit annoyed a first having being woken up but was happy to know that she accepted my presence in her bed. From the smile on her face, I knew that I was welcome.

Soon after I cuddled up against her and drifted off. Even more content knowing that she wanted me there. This feeling was different when I was with beck, I felt safe and wanted. But here in Tori's arms, I felt loved.

I slept very contently and woke up at 6. I've trained myself to wake early when I do this. I silently crawled out of Tori's bed and gently kissed her on the cheek.

I leaned and whispered in her sleeping ear. "Play your cards right and I may just spend a lifetime sleeping next to you Vega." The way I think I feel about her, I really think I could.

She moaned for a moment but kept sleeping. I left the key I had prepared last night and slipped out of the Vega house.

Now, I've gotten dressed, put my make up on and am ready for my first real date with Tori. I wonder how Tori is doing right now.

After much trepidation and preparation I was ready for my first official and sober date with Tori.

I got in my car and started it up, trying to ignore the butterflies rampaging through my stomach.

About 15 minutes later I was knocking at Tori's door. A minute or two later Tori emerged, a huge smile on her face as she shut the door behind her.

She was dressed in rather tight blue jeans and pink and blue sweater. Her hair seemed to have a bit more curl in it, as if she had put a lot of extra work in it. Beautiful was the only word that went through my mind and even that didn't seem enough.

She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around me pulling me close to her. As she did her hands quickly gravitated to my ass.

She looked into my eyes for what seemed like an eternity and I was mesmerized by those beautiful brown orbs as they took me in.

I quickly realized that the entire time I was just standing there with my mouth hanging open, stunned by her beauty.

Before I could shut my mouth she pressed her soft lips against mine, her tongue instantly crossing my lips. Her kiss just took me, I was powerless and I think at that moment I would have done anything she asked me to do.

My brain finally moved into action and began to kiss the Latina back trying to take back some of the dominance that Tori had over me.

As we continued to make out on Vega's doorstep I could just feel myself getting more and more aroused. I put my hands in her hair and pushed her head so her lips pressed even harder against mine.

"GET A ROOM!" I suddenly heard another Latina voice boom from a few feet away.

Both startled we broke the kiss to see Trina standing in the doorway. She was laughing hysterically.

"TRINA!" Tori yelled out, her face flush with anger having being interrupted.

Trina just laughed even harder, went back in the house and shut the door.

Tori's anger instantly turned to embarrassment. "I'm sorry Jade!"

I smirked. "Probably for the best, another few seconds and I would have started to undress you right there on the spot. Come on lets go."

Her eyes for a brief instant opened wide at the thought of me undressing her in front of her door then followed me to the car.

I started the car and began to drive. After a few minutes an odd uneasy silence seemed to have fallen over the car.

"Are you as nervous as me?" Tori suddenly blurted out.

I was startled and relived by Tori's sudden admission of Nervousness.

"Probably even more than you." I said

A sense of relief seemed to fall over Tori's face. "You should see my closet, it looks like it got blown up. I must have tried on 30 different outfits. I was a nervous wreck."

"You look great Vega." I said with a smile.

She blushed slightly. "Thanks. So how does your closet look?"

"Like someone blew it up. How is it that I break into your house last night and sneak into your bed with no problem at all, but I take you to dinner and a movie and I'm a nervous wreck?"

Tori chuckled and put her hand on my leg. "I think we're putting too much pressure on ourselves. We're together and we're going to have a good time. You look incredible by they way."

"Thanks. I love your outfit. It looks good on you." I then smirked. "It will look even better when it's on the floor next to my bed."

Tori just smiled. "You see, nothing to worry about. We already have everything planned out, Nice dinner, sparkly vampire movie and sex. What can go wrong?"

"Don't say what can go wrong, you'll jinx us then I won't get some." I said quickly.

Tori frowned. "Is that's what this whole night is about, you getting some?"

"Uh..Yea"

"You're wrong missy, It's all about me getting some." Said Tori with Mock anger.

"It appears that we have a disagreement." I said raising an eyebrow.

I smirked. "I'll flip you for it later."

"Deal"

**Tori's POV**

"Where are we going?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Little Italian place near the movie theatre. I'm in the mood for chicken parmesan." Jade said with a smile.

"Sounds great"

We arrived at the restaurant a few minutes later. It was a typical small little Italian restaurant. Red carpeting, red booths, pictures of Italy on the walls, topped off by music from Frank Sinatra and the like. Jade asked for a booth in the back.

The waitress led us to a booth in the back of the restaurant.

I noticed it was a bit dimmer back there and a bit more romantic.

We sat down and got comfortable quickly ordering our drinks and looking an menus.

"Everything is good here." Said Jade as she looked through the menu.

I started to browse the menu eventually deciding on Spaghetti with meat sauce.

We spent the first part of dinner talking, mostly about school, music we liked, those sorts of things. The conversation was lively and fun. I enjoyed it and I knew Jade was as well.

I could tell we were bonding, but something was still missing. Then I realized it. I think we both seemed to be avoiding talking about us. I mean us as a couple, and things that relate to that.

Deep down I knew I needed to change that.

"Why do you like me Jade?" I said during a lull in the conversation.

She looked at me for a moment without saying anything. I could tell the wheels in her head were turning trying to come up with the best response.

"I've already admitted I have feelings for you, now you want me to talk about them." She said with a smirk.

It was a defensive and probably an instinctive response, I expected it. She's not the best about telling how she really feels. I knew I had to help her overcome this if our relationship was going to last. But the worst thing I could do would be to try and force her too quickly.

I unconsciously bit my lip as I nervously organized my thoughts. I had to respond just right as to not make her mad or push her away.

"Jade, I think you and I have the makings for something very special and I think you agree. I like to talk about how I feel sometimes and if we are going to last we need to build a relationship on more than just Sex and sleeping together. Don't get me wrong I like that part but I need more. It's important to me that we build a strong relationship because you don't know how important you are to me."

I could feel my heart start to beat faster as what I just said sank into the Goth as she stuffed a fork full of chicken into her mouth. For a moment there was an expression on her face that I simply could not read which made me even more nervous.

"Did I push too hard? I hope she wasn't insulted" I quickly thought.

She put her fork down and a feeling of irrational panic suddenly started to grip me.

She was about to say something when she paused studying my face. I tried to hide my fear but I doubt I was doing a good job.

Her face turned serious. "I can see you were scared to say that. If you're worried you offended me Vega, you didn't. It's hard for me to talk about certain things and I know it. Maybe that's what doomed me and Beck. But in answer to what you said; you're completely right."

She reached over and took my hand which I hadn't realized had begun to shake in my nervousness.

"I like you for a lot of reasons. I didn't realize even why until recently. I think your hair is beautiful, I love your perfect face. You were kind to me when I was mean to you. That touched me even though I didn't want to admit it. It thrills me that we can build a life together. I'll admit is scares me bit but I know you will help me. You're important to me to. The concept of US is even more important to me."

She squeezed my hand. "Am I making any sense?

What she said was very un Jade like, but I quickly thought maybe I caught a glimpse of the real Jade.

I had already fallen for Jade, but hearing her say that only made me fall even more for her. I quickly thought how I could spend my life with Jade.

With every passing moment that thought becomes easier to envision.

I squeezed her hand back and smiled.

"Yes you are."

**I figured this was a good place to end this chapter. We'll continue with the rest of the date in the next chapter. **

**I thought it important that Tori make an effort to begin to build the relationship on more than just physical contact. That fact that Jade responded positively further strengthened their fledgling relationship. I also wanted to touch on the fact that they are both nervous wanting things to go just right.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**After the Party **

**Chapter 18 – The Main event.**

**Tori's POV**

Jade understood where I was coming from and agreed with me. I can't tell you how good that felt to know that.

Looking at Jade, I can tell she looks visibly relieved that we seem to be on the same page.

"I've been thinking about me and Beck and why we broke up." She said putting a forkful l of pasta in her mouth.

Instinctively I frowned

Picking up on my facial expression she quickly corrects herself. "Don't get me wrong Tori, I'm thinking about it so we may avoid what happened there. I think we have the makings for something incredible and I want this go right."

I nodded in understanding as a smile crept back into my face but said nothing as I figured she had more to say.

"The sex between us was fine, but in the end there wasn't much else. We didn't talk much about what really mattered in that relationship. We also didn't really talk too much about how we felt. We argued a lot or just talked about safe subjects to avoid fights. The whole relationship gradually rotted away." There seemed to be a look of slight sadness as she spoke which was completely understandable.

I gave her a sympathetic look. "I understand"

"Eventually there was nothing left of our relationship. My parents before their divorce were the same way. They avoided talking to each other; eventually they just avoided each other entirely. I watched their marriage decay because neither of them wanted to talk or work on it."

I nodded again but said nothing.

Jade paused and briefly cleared her throat. "It's hard for me to talk about certain things, but I do realize now that I need to make an effort to overcome that. I won't always be successful and I sure you won't be either but I think the key is not to stop trying."

My smile widened as I could feel the warmth building up in my heart. "Thank you Jade for being so open with me. That means a lot to me. You mean a lot to me."

We laid off the serious talk for the rest of dinner and just enjoyed each other's company. When the check arrived I made a point to snatch it before she could even touch it.

"Ha, it's mine" I said to the frowning Goth across the table.

"Give me the check now!" growled Jade.

"No" I said playfully.

"Give it to me, I mean it Vega" she said actually appearing to get angrier.

I playfully tilted my head side to side with a grin at the same time pulling my check card out of my walled. "Make me."

Her face distorted in mock rage as she huffed. "If you try to buy the movie tickets and popcorn, I'm going to hurt you."

I nodded "OK"

I paid the check and we exited the restaurant. It was dark and a nice cool breeze was blowing in from over the ocean.

"Come on it's only a short walk to the theatre" Jade said as she took my hand.

I smiled as her fingers intertwined with mine. I love holding Jade's hand. So simple yet so pleasurable.

"Aren't you excited to see the last twilight movie?" I said letting my enthusiasm for the movie get the best of me.

"NO" said Jade somewhat bluntly.

"Why not?" I said making a pouty face.

Jade turned to me. "Vampires are supposed to burst into flames when sunlight hits them; they're not supposed to shine."

"Uh they sparkle actually" I said correcting Jade.

Jade just rolled her eyes "Whatever."

I squeezed her hand. "Well thank you for going with me."

"You're welcome Vega" She said with a small smile.

We got to the movie and I did let Jade buy the tickets and popcorn without protest. That seemed to please her. We watched the movie. Jade remained quiet with a skeptical expression on her face during the entire movie.

Normally I think she would have made snarky comments through the whole movie but I think she picked up that I was into it so she just held my hand and snuggled up against me.

As we got out of the movie I asked.

"what did you think of the movie?"

Jade shrugged. "I don't like sparkly vampire movies"

"What kind of vampire movies do you like?"

Without missing a beat she answered. "From Dusk til Dawn. Now that's a vampire movie"

"I haven't seen it"

Jade smiled. "I think I just found the next movie for us to watch."

My mind was only half on the conversation, what we were going to do next gradually took over more and more of my mind. I could feel the growing sense of anticipation inside of me.

I took Jade's hand as we were nearly to the car. "Are you ready?" I asked quietly.

Jade who had been talking about the movie and its violence stopped in mid-sentence.

She looked like she was thinking for a moment then a quiet smile appeared on her lips.

"Yes"

We walked silently to the car holding hands. I could feel the ever increasing anticipation in the air as we got into the car.

As Jade started the car I put my hand on her leg and began to gently caress it.

"My parents won't be home until 11:30 so that gives us a little over 2 hours of privacy" Jade said, her voice calm but with a slight bit of nervousness.

I was nervous as well, I was finally going to be with Jade for real. Not some drunken romp after a party. I had wanted to give myself to her so badly since I met her.

"Good" I purred.

We past the rest of the car ride in silent nervous anticipation, my hand never leaving Jade's leg.

We parked at Jades house and got out. She took my hand almost immediately and walked me up to her door. I could feel my heart beating ever faster in anticipation. I was already starting to feel wet.

As she unlocked and opened the door I realized I could barely contain myself. She seemed calm but slightly nervous or at least she seemed that way.

As soon as she closed and locked the door I pounced no longer able to restrain myself.

I quickly pinned her against the now locked door and pushed my lips against hers, sliding my tongue straight into her mouth. She moaned ever so slightly and began to kiss me back passionately. She seemed to be breaking as well as I could feel her arms wrap around me.

**Jade's POV**

After a minute or two of probably one of the most passionate kisses I ever felt Tori quickly moved down to kiss my neck. As she slowly began to kiss the way up the side of my neck I felt myself loosing more and more control. I wanted Tori and badly.

"I want you" I gasped.

As we stood there Tori pulled one hand away from my shoulder and quickly slipped it into my pants feeling up the front of my panties.

As the tingle it causes subsided Tori removed her hand and smiled. "Someone's wet"

I smirked and did the same thing but ran my fingers inside her panties. I ever so briefly ran my fingers across her wet center.

Tori seemed to shudder with pleasure. "I'm not the only one." I said smugly.

Without another word I took Tori by the hand and lead her upstairs to my room where I shut the door behind us.

I had set out several unlit candles around the room and made the bed in preparation for tonight.

I briefly wrapped my arm around Vega and pulled her into a quick kiss.

Breaking from the kiss I said. "Let me set the mood."

Tori smiled and began to remove her shoes as I went to work. I quickly moved around the room lighting the 7 candles I had spaced around the room.

After I had finished I quickly turned to see Tori. My eyes practically bugged out of my head upon realizing that somehow she had stripped out of her clothes in the brief time I had spent lighting the candles. My heart didn't just skip a beat, it skipped a couple of dozen.

She just stood there naked with a sly grin on her face.

My heart started to race as I stood there in awe of the naked Latina standing smack dab in the middle of my bedroom.

Suddenly my brain snapped back into action as I glanced down at her outfit not lying on the floor. "That outfit does look a lot better on the floor next to my bed." I said trying to sound confident and relaxed but the fact that I stammered it out betrayed my intense nervousness.

Tori's grin got wider as she stepped closer to my still frozen form. "We can't possibly make love with you wearing all those clothes now can't we?"

My mouth opened but nothing but a gurgling sound came out of it as my mind slowly twisted around the things I was going to and have done to me by Tori. All those feelings and thoughts I had been ignoring for so long, I just let them run through my mind freely. I savored them, embraced them.

"Let me remedy that" she said as she started to remove my shirt.

After my shirt was gone she briefly kissed my stomach before moving on to my pants, slowly removing them.

I could feel the desire about to boil over inside of me.

A few seconds later my pants were gone.

"Now we're getting somewhere" She said as she ran her hand up my leg to just below my crotch.

She next reached behind my back and removed my bra tossing it casually into the air.

I couldn't take it anymore and without waiting for her removed my panties.

Tori just smiled and moved in to kiss me but some part of me just took over. A part that I never knew existed.

I pushed her onto the bed and quickly pounced on top of her. Tori quickly laughed but I silenced her by slamming my lips onto her. She moaned slightly as I slipped my tongue in her mouth. Everything was building up inside of me. After a few minutes of making out I quickly moved to the pulse point of her neck. Gently nibbling and kissing it.

Tori seemed to surrender herself to me and slowly moaned as I allowed my hands to explore her body. I felt a high almost as my fingertips slowly moved across her tanned flesh.

Eventually I moved to her breasts, putting the nipple of her left breast in my mouth. Instinctively I began to nurse to my ever increasing pleasure. I did alternate biting and nursing which increased the frequency of her moans. After a few minutes of work I moved on two its neglected twin .

I then gradually kissed my way down her stomach, taking position between her legs. It was all new but it felt right, very right.

Starting from her knee I gradually kissed my way up her leg until I got to her now very wet center. I could smell her which only further drove me wild.

I ran my tongue across her nub gently carsessing it then gradually onto her clit. I just started to kiss and lick with deep probing licks. As I continued I could hear Tori's breathing become faster.

"please get inside me" She gasped.

I smiled and pulled back inserting 3 fingers which elicited a loud moan from the Latina. I just started to thrust vigorously in and out. I could feel it building up inside her.

Eventually I could feel her muscles tighten around my fingers and I knew she was near the edge. A second later Tori Arched her back.

"Oh my god" she suddenly roared.

I kept going, kept working my fingers in and out as the orgasm ravaged her body. My Hands were now doused with her nectar.

After a moment Tori seemed to calm down and I removed my hands and lay down next to her.

She then reached over an pulled me into what can only be described as a extremely passionate almost animalistic kiss. She seemed to almost devour my mouth.

Coming up for air after a few minutes she finally blurted out.

"Oh my god jade that was incredible"

I couldn't help but smile at the Latina as she lay next to me. I was brimming with happiness as the night was turning out to be even more special than I had hoped.

She lay there next to me for a few minutes gently caressing my body. Finally she seemed to recover and that sly grin returned as she moved to straddle me.

"Mine" she said almost evilly looking down at my naked form. The private bedroom version of Tori was slightly different than her every day persona but I liked this version a lot.

Without saying another word she got to her pleasurable work.

She started off with a series of gentle kisses each one longer and deeper than the previous. Even more I could feel my heart beating faster, the blood rushing through my body as my arousal continued to grow.

She moved to my ear briefly and then migrated down to my neck slowly kissing me.

As she continued she gradually began to rub, caress and explore my body tenderly with her hands. She seemed to cover every square inch of my form much to my pleasure moving on to a new area every couple of minutes. . Planting kisses every few inches or so as she went along.

It was less like she was exploring my body and more worshiping it. It was a strange wonderful feeling. Unlike the clumsy stroking of a unnamed previous boyfriend.

She masterfully move to my left breast placing the areola in her mouth alternately sucking it and playing with my nipple with her tongue. At one point she gently bit down causing a loud moan to escape my lips. She knew what she was doing and I was certainly glad to know it.

Before she moved on to the other breast she looked up. "These are still mine you know. I think I'll call this one.."

"Don't you dare name my boobs" I said cutting her off in mid sentence.

Tori smirked herself. "As owner of your boobs I retain exclusive naming rights." She said playfully.

I narrowed my eyes. "Lest I remind you that I have the same naming rights of yours, so unless you want yours named Fiddle and Faddle I would suggest you get back to work." I said with my own devilish smirk.

"You would actually name mine after a snack food? I don't even like Fiddle Faddle." She said pouting.

"Yes" I said with the smirk still on my face.

"Ok" she said playfully as she got back to work.

Her hands and lips gradually started moved down to my lower torso and between my legs. I could feel the grown sense of anticipation as she kissed and felt her way to my now very wet center.

Without any further ado she went to work on me. She got in close, feeling the folds and in and around my clit with her tongue. She knew exactly where to go and what to do. I gradually could feel the fire building up between my legs as she moved her tongue deeper and faster inside of me.

My heart started to race and my breathing became faster as the pressure built up inside of with every beautiful touch of her tongue or kiss from her lips. I felt myself nearing the edge.

Sensing that as well she moved in 3 fingers with her thumb on my nub and began to push in and out like a piston. As she started I could feel a tremor shoot through my body, like the beginnings of a earthquake. A steady stream of swear words began to emanate from my mouth as I got closer and closer.

A few seconds later she finally pushed me over the edge as an orgasm pulsed its way through my body. Uncontrollably I arched my back and rode it out drifting on the waves of pleasure it brought me.

Tori then removed her fingers and began to suck hard on my clit which much to my shock triggered a second even more powerful orgasm right after the first one. Tori greedily drinking up all my juices that flowed.

The second one hit me like a train as I uncontrollably screamed Tori's name and began to buck as it hit me.

My senses, my body and my brain simply went haywire as it hit. I half shot up in a sitting position as it rode through me.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD" was the only thought that managed to make it through my head. My brain was clouded the pleasure. Everything else was scrambled. After a few more seconds it passed and I collapsed onto the bed.

**Tori's POV.**

Jade didn't say a single word for at least 10 minutes after that. She just lay there with a goofy expression on her face much to my delight.

I just scooted up next to Jade as she lay there panting and recovering from what had just happened. She just wordlessly wrapped her arms around me and held me very tight. Almost as if she was holding onto me for dear life.

I had really wanted to make our first, Sober, time something else. So I pulled out all the stops and really tried to please her. I'm pleased to say I think I out did myself.

I just contently lay there in Jade's arms. Though after several minutes of Jade not talking I began to jokingly half worry. "Did I break her?" I pondered somewhat amused at the prospect.

"Was it good for you?" I said knowing such a stupid question would probably annoy her to no end and snap her out of her almost trance like state. It was starting to get a bit creepy.

She seemed to snap out of it and looked at me like I had just asked the stupidest question of all time. "What the fuck Vega" she stammered. "I think I'm keeping you, god am I ever keeping you."

I smiled rather smugly. "I'll take that as a yes, then."

Jade just rolled her eyes and lay back.

We just lay there for a while holding on to each other enjoying our post orgasmic bliss.

After maybe a half an hour Jade popped up and took me by the hand. "Come on lets get cleaned up" she said with a smirk.

We went to the shower where we made love again and stayed there cleaning each other until the hot water started to run out.

The whole session was intense and beautiful. I had gotten to make love to the woman I loved. I knew Jade was falling for me to and that made it even more special.

We got dressed and Jade took me home.

As we parked in my driveway I gave her a long goodnight kiss. "Thanks for a wonderful evening" I said with a sly grin.

Jade smirked. "I really should be thanking you, but you're welcome. " Jade said as I got out of the car.

"Good night, Jade" I said as she was about to pull out.

"Good night Tori" she said in return with a smile.

Just as she put her car in reverse to pull out I said. "Can I expect you?"

Jade just smiled and nodded before pulling out of the driveway and leaving.

It was about a little after 11 when I finally got home. My sister was still up watching TV but ignored me as I happily walked into the house. My parents were up as well they were both in there room reading.

I went to bed about 11:30 Just before my parents did. Again for the second time tonight, I could feel a sense of anticipation building. I knew Jade would be joining me soon.

After about 25 minutes of lying awake in the darkness I had begun to drift off. When suddenly heard the ever so quiet squeak of my door open and close.

"Jade was here" I thought happily to myself.

I heard her walk over to the bed barely making a sound. My heart started to beat faster again in anticipation of feeling her flesh pressed up against mine.

I was laying on my side my back to the room. After a few moments I could feel the blanket move and the bed shift as Jade crawled into bed with me.

She covered herself with the blanket and scooted up next to me spooning me from behind. I could tell she was wearing her normal t shirt and panties.

After a moment she reached over and found my hand and held it.

I felt like I was in heaven. I found myself thinking of the day when we would sleep in our bed, not in hers or in mine.

After a few moments she moved her head up to near my hear. For a second I could feel her breath on my ear sending tingles through me.

"I Love you Victoria" she whispered tenderly in my ear before moving her head back to its place just behind my neck.

In that moment I was soaring with happiness and without any hesitation I said the words I had been dying to say since I met Jade. Part of me wanted to cry I was so happy.

I squeezed her hand and said "I Love you Jadelyn"

As I said it she seemed to press even closer to me.

Neither of us said another word, probably not wanting to spoil this most tender and intimate moment. In fact I found it more intimate than the sex we had just an hour ago. The memories of the sex might fade with time but the memories of this perfect moment. The moment when we confessed our love to each other for the first time, never would.

I was content to let Jade hold me. So we just lay there in silence until I hear the sound her breathing change and get deeper meaning she had fallen asleep. I did myself a few moments later.

I woke the next morning at my normal time of 6:30 and as I expected Jade was gone. Part of me wondered if it wall was a wonderful dream.

The two objects on my nightstand told me it was not.

A single rose and a note that read.

"I really do"

**The holiday weekend slowed me down and I was unable to get this chapter done sooner. **

**But you get an extra long and very intimate one for your wait. I tried to make it good and juicy, I hope I did ok. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, it's characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me. **

**After the Party **

**Chapter 19 – Pink towels and a punch in the face.**

**Jade's POV**

I tapped my fingers impatiently against Tori's locker as I stood there leaning against it, waiting for her. She was late today.

My thoughts and feelings were still swirling around my head like a storm. It was almost too much too fast and this morning I was feeling a bit overwhelmed. It was a bit confusing all there was to think about and consider.

If I was sure of anything at this moment it was two things. I had the most fantastic sex ever last night and it was with Tori Vega, whom I am in love with. This morning I just wanted to see her and hold her if only for a few seconds.

After I got back to her place I needed to tell her how I felt. So I bought a rose, made my note and finally told her. I was a bit nervous but when she said she loved me that was all I needed to hear.

Now the next morning I'm waiting for her to show up and she's late. While that's going on I'm left with my thoughts which are starting to run away from me. We're going to date, eventually we'll live together.

"Oh my god, Tori and I will own dishes, we will actually have dishes." I said to my self as the thought crazily skipped across my mind.

We'll have a couch and a TV and towels. I thought quickly populating our imaginary first apartment with furniture.

I found myself oddly obsessing on what color towels we will have in our bathroom.

"Tori will want Pink Towel's and I'll want black" I thought.

We'll argue about it and eventually get into a fight over towels. I think my thoughts were certainly starting to get away from me at this point. Of course we won't speak to each other for about an hour or two then I'll just give in and we'll have pink towels. It all seemed very logical, for a person losing their mind like I seem to be.

With about a minute left before the bell rang. Tori and Trina hurried into the school. Tori was wearing her cutest outfit, no doubt picked for my benefit. My heart skipped a beat to see her coming in griping to Trina about her "Shortcut" to school.

I was now agitated from waiting and my odd obsession over towels plus all the other things swimming in my head.

"HI Jade" She said almost breathlessly.

I had about 20 seconds before I had to leave to go to class or I'd be late.

I quickly wrapped my arms around her giving her a deep but very quick kiss. I needed that badly.

"You're late Vega and we are not going to have pink towels in our bathroom, you got that!" I have no idea why that all kind of just spilled out.

Vega looked at me like I had just spoken in Chinese, her mouth hanging agape at my odd rant.

"OK" she said slowly looking very confused. "No pink towels"

I felt strangely vindicated by my rather pointless victory over non existent towels in a non existent bathroom. I guess this is what being in a relationship does to you.

"Good" I said and strode off still trying to sort out all the thoughts rampaging through my mind.

**Tori's POV**

I was beginning to think she really did break Jade last night. We were late this morning as Trina took a shortcut to school which was anything but.

Coming up to my locker I saw Jade leaning against it looking very impatient. I said Hi and then she kissed me. That was fine until she rants to me how we won't have pink towels in our bathroom.

I had no idea what to think about that particular rant. It was odd even for Jade.

A little later in the morning I was walking by the broom closet when the door opened and a hand reached out and grabbed me. I was quickly pulled in and the door shut behind me.

Before I could even react Jade, had pinned me to the door and kissed me passionately for several seconds. Letting me go I finally asked.

"Pink Towels?" I said to Jade with a curious look.

Jade briefly flushed red with embarrassment. "While I was waiting this morning, I got to thinking about what our life together would be like. Then what our 1st place together would be like. I started to think about the things in it. When I got to towels I realize you would want pink and I'd want black and the argument that would come from it." Her tone of voice was oddly shaky and she spoke very quickly. She also seemed kind of agitated.

I put my hands on her shoulders. "Jade are you ok?"

"Don't get me wrong Vega." She said very quickly. "I love being in love with you and I love the fact that we're a couple and I had the most fantastic sex ever last night but I'm just feeling a bit overwhelmed today. Not in a bad way, but in a good way but it's all a bit much. Not to ment…"

I cut off her in mid sentence by pulling her in for a kiss quickly sliding my tongue into her mouth.

After we broke from the kiss, she seemed to regain her composure a bit. "I'm Sorry Vega, I was just freaking out a bit. Please don't take it the wrong way."

I put my hands on each side of her face. "Relax Jade, I understand. I was freaking out a bit this morning. It's all so new and wonderful, it just takes a bit of time to process it all."

A look of relief ran across the Goth's face.

I gave her a smile as a thought ran across my mind. "Since we're in agreement that the sex last night was so fantastic. Oh believe me, I more than agree. Lets skip last period go back to you're place and put all of your nervous energy to work." I said as I shoved my hand down her pants running it across her panties before extracting it.

A smirk slowly formed on the Goth's face. "How about we skip the last 2 periods? I want to have time for another shower. We get so sweaty and sticky, it's almost as fun cleaning it all off."

I shook Jade's Hand "Deal, and if it makes you feel better, you can pick the towels for the bathroom, when we actually have a bathroom."

I realized that I needed to get to class so I moved to the door looking at the Goth's still smirking face. "I still get to pick the sheet's though" I said with a smile as I exited the broom closet.

I hurried to my next class happy that I was able to calm Jade down and we would be together in only a few short hours.

In the middle of the next class it dawned on me that I hadn't seen Kayla all morning. Not that I wanted to see her, I didn't in fact but she didn't seem to be at school at all. Perhaps she's just avoiding me or something.

"Makes it even better." I thought to myself.

**Jade's POV**

I was feeling better after our little session in the broom closet. I think when I'm rich I'll buy this broom closet from the school and have it reconstructed piece by piece in my home. I do my best thinking in here.

I was worried a bit that Tori wouldn't understand my semi panic attack. I didn't want her to feel that I didn't want this. I do want this to work, with all my heart. I was just feeling a bit overwhelmed.

The rest of the morning went uneventfully and I was feeling back to my normal self when lunch rolled around.

I went to lunch and Andrea and Cat were already there at the table. Cat was telling some story about her brother which I disregarded as I sat down.

A few moments later Tori showed up and began to sit down in her normal spot which elicited a stare from me. She normally sat at the opposite end of the table from me, that wasn't going to be her normal spot anymore. Not if I had anything to do about it.

Tori briefly blushed and moved to next to me. "Sorry Jade, Force of habit" She said in an embarrassed tone of voice.

"Break it." I said icily as I rested my free hand on her leg.

Beck and Robbie showed up a few moments later.

A few minutes into lunch Tori spoke up. "I noticed Kayla wasn't here today, maybe she dropped out. I hope."

I just growled at the mention of her name and kept eating. Tori took the hint and dropped the subject.

"I heard you guy's went out last night, did you have a good time?" Said Robbie rather innocently.

"He mean's did you get some P.." Rex began to say before Robbie quickly put his hand over the puppets mouth.

I said nothing but gave both Rex and his owner a withering death glare.

"We had a good time Robbie, Rex, you're rude, apologize to Jade" Tori said.

"I don't want that thing to apologize to me, it's a friggin piece of plastic" I shot back at Vega.

"I was just trying to get him to apologize" Tori said rather defensively.

"Must you treat that thing like its real" I said in a very annoyed tone.

"Must have not been that good of a date" said Rex in a smarmy tone of Voice.

Both Tori and I exactly at the same time looked at the puppet and yelled in perfect unison. "Shut up"

I just looked at Tori and we both started to laugh. Rex seemed to shut up after that.

We enjoyed the rest of lunch which went without any further arguments.

Kayla actually did show up in Sikowitz's class. Tori and I were sitting together waiting for Sikowitz's entrance when she came in looking madder than a wet hen as the old saying goes.

She just glared at me, probably because I fucked with her precious car. It could also be the rather ugly bruise on the right side of her face where I laid her out Saturday.

I smiled warmly and then seductively licked my lips at her. For a second it looked like she was going to come flying across the room at me right then and there.

Suddenly Tori punched me in the arm. "Hey the only person you lick those lips at is me" she said with mock annoyance.

Looking over at Kayla, Tori smiled herself. "I love that Bruise, it kind of shaped like Missouri." She said off handedly.

I nodded in agreement, "You know what Vega, I think you're right. I was aiming for a Texas Shaped bruise, but Missouri will do. It's the show me state you know." I said with a laugh.

Tori started to laugh "She's showing me and everyone else for that matter."

I could just see the smoldering anger building up in Kayla's eyes. She looked like she was about to burst.

I realized Sikowitz was due into class any second and a devilish idea suddenly ran through my head as smirk came to my lips.

"Hey Kayla" I shouted from across the room, "What did your mom say about the bruise. I do hear she's out of rehab. Again. Was it for Coke or Booze, I forget." I put special emphasis on the word Again.

I had remembered Brittany had told me Kayla's mom, who was an actress herself, had been to rehab for alcohol and drugs more than once and Kayla was very sensitive about it. Kayla found it extremely embarrassing.

I had timed my insult perfectly, "YOU BITCH" screamed Kayla as she lurched out of her chair and charged me. Of course Sikowitz had just entered the room for the start of class to witness it.

Before I knew it, Kayla was on top of me and had knocked me out of my chair onto the floor. I could have dodged her but it would be more effective for Sikowitz to see her punch me. So I just sat there and let her tackle me.

I winced in pain as Kayla's fist smashed right into my stomach as I lay on the floor.

I was briefly stunned but started to sit up when another blow hit me the Jaw and a second one to my temple which dazed me for another second or two. "Bitch" she screamed again at me.

"Eres una hija de puta" Tori angrily spat out at Kayla in Spanish before pulling Kayla off me just before she could toss another punch which would have been aimed at my head.

In a quick commotion, Beck and Andre quickly grabbed the now screaming and ranting Kayla as Sikowitz tried to restore order in the classroom.

Tori quickly went to me and helped me off the floor.

"You alright baby?" she asked Even though my Jaw hurt I said.

"I'm just fine, now!" with a satisfied smile.

"Manson" Barked Sikowtz in a usually angry tone, "To the office Now"

He looked at me, "What happened Jade?"

I acted very innocently, "I just asked her question and she went bezerk and attacked me."

Beck, Cat, Robbie, Tori and even Rex quickly backed me up. He looked at me somewhat dubiously but otherwise bought my story.

Our school has a no violence policy and they are extremely strict about it, her attacking me in full view of a teacher will certainly get her expelled.

Sikowitz told us to study quietly while he went to the office to speak to the principal.

"You baited her didn't you?" said Tori as she took my hand.

I rubbed my Jaw which had been punched and hard for real. "That's right. I knew if I managed to insult her just before Sikowitz entered the room, she may just take the bait and attack me just as he entered."

"Clever Girl" Said Andre.

The others nodded in agreement.

A few minutes later, I was called into the office to speak to Principal Helen. I explained myself as having asked a question was suddenly attacked.

She seemed slightly skeptical but said "She claims you insulted her but regardless of what you did or said she attacked you. This school has a no violence policy and we take it extremely seriously. We'll be dealing with Kayla Manson according to school policy."

"Thank you" I said.

"I'm Sorry Jade she attacked you" Helen said with a sympathetic tone. "You can go home for the rest of the day if you like."

"Thanks again. If you don't mind. I feel a bit woozy from that punch in the head. Would you mind if I had my friend Tori go with me to make sure I make it home ok?"

Principal Helen nodded. "Good idea. You can see the school nurse before you leave if you would like."

I thanked her again and left. I was only dazed for a few seconds and other than a sore Jaw, felt fine. A huge grin crept onto my face as I went to retrieve my girlfriend for an afternoon of sex.

I came back to the classroom. Sikowitz was lecturing the class.

"Are you ok, Jade?" He asked pausing from his lecture.

"I'm a bit woozy but I'll be ok, the principal said I could leave early and said I could have Tori go home with me to make sure if I get home ok."

He nodded.

I looked to Tori who was already gathering her book bag as a sly smile crept onto her face.

"Come on Jade, I'll see you get home OK" said Tori to the class.

Tori took my hand as soon as we got into the hallway.

"You feel fine don't you?" she said as we walked to our lockers.

I nodded Yes.

"Brilliant little plan Jade" she said rather happily.

"I get rid of Kayla permanently and I get to spend the rest of the afternoon in bed with you, the woman I love." I said looking into Tori's eyes.

Tori blushed but smiled. "You know it just happens that you happen to be the woman I love. What a coincidence."

I smirked. "Sure is. Come on we're wasting naked time" I said hurrying Tori to the parking lot.

** Eres una hija de puta= You are a daughter of a whore. I had it incorrect initally it has been corrected.**

**Jade overcomes some of her nervousness about the situation and gets rid of Kayla for good. Not to mention her and Tori get to spend the rest of the day in bed. **

**I think the couple is coming along nicely. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**After the Party **

**Chapter 20 – Pet names and parties. **

**Tori's POV**

Jade drove home must faster than normal. Apparently she didn't want any precious naked time. We arrived at Jade's home at about 1:36, by 1: 38 our clothes were in a pile on the floor and we were in bed. We spent a happy afternoon of sex and just laying naked in each other's arms. At the end both of us were very exhausted and very satisfied.

I showed up at school the next day and out of curiosity I passed by Kayla's locker before my first class. The decoration that was on it was gone and it was empty. Kayla had indeed been kicked out of school.

As I stood there admiring the now empty locker I felt a pair of arms wrap around me from behind. For a brief instant I was carried away by the smell of perfume of the person whose arms were now wrapped around me.

"Hey Lover" Jade whispered in my ear playfully.

"Hi sweetie, I was just admiring your handy work." I said as Jade slipped around to the side of me giving a kiss.

"The second she said I couldn't make you happy, she was doomed." Jade said rather grimly.

I put my arm around Jade's waist and whispered in her ear. "You're the only one that can." It was true, Jade was the only one that could ever make me truly happy and I was.

Jade smiled and kissed me on the cheek. "Same goes for you Vega, Come on, we'll be late for class."

We kissed and split up, each of us heading to our classes. During the morning there was some talk of Kayla being kicked out but no one seemed to care she was gone. Either they didn't know her well or didn't like her so her presence here will soon be forgotten.

I had one class with Jade in the morning so we sat together in that one.

"Hey, I almost forgot" Jade said taking a sip of her coffee. "My parents will be gone from Friday to Sunday afternoon. They are visiting friends out of town."

A smile quickly formed on my lips. "I take it I'm staying over"

Jade Smirked. "Like I would even give you a choice. I can leave you tied to the bed for two… Oops, I wasn't supposed to say that out loud." Jade said kiddingly.

I laughed and grinned evilly, "who says you wouldn't end up tied to the bed?"

Jade silently laughed and gave me a curious look.

I thought for a moment, "Hey Saturday is our one week anniversary, let's have a party in honor of that and the fact that Kayla is gone for good."

Jade raised an eyebrow as she pondered it.

As she thought I added, "We could make up more of that Wapatui. Kind of a do over for the party a couple of weeks ago."

Jade smirked. "Deal, just as long as Friday night, it's you, me, a pizza, a copy of the scissoring and no clothes allowed."

I looked at Jade curiously, "Do you always watch the scissoring naked?"

"Not all the time." said Jade like it was nothing at all.

I had this brief vision of a totally nude Jade sitting in her room watching the scissoring with nothing but a pair of scissors in her hand and smile on her face. As bizarre as it sounded, I found it strangely enticing.

"OK" I responded.

We spent the rest of the week planning and inviting people for our party. Since it was in celebration of getting rid of Kayla, we told Brittany to invite some of the others she burned along the way. She said she would. Beck and Brittany had been talking with each other every night and managed to see each other a couple of times during the week.

Friday night rolled around and we had our naked movie night. We only got about half way through the movie before I couldn't take anymore and just pounced on her. I just pinned her to the bed and started to make love to her.

She was annoyed at first that I was distracting her from her favorite movie but she came around once I really went to work on her body.

Afterward she said. "Ok, if it's a movie you or I really want to watch, we keep our clothes on."

I nodded in agreement.

By Saturday night Jade and I were ready for our party. A huge batch of our lethal brew was whipped up. We had snacks, music and were ready to go.

By 10:00 things were in full swing. The house full of people having a good time.

I was putting out some more snacks when I heard some voices. "Tori" Said Brittany and Beck who had just arrived.

"Hey, Guys, thanks for coming." I said to the pair.

Brittany's face lit up, "Jade actually got Kayla kicked out of school?"

"Dam right I did" said the slightly tipsy Jade who was standing in the doorway.

"You are something else" said Brittany with admiration.

Jade strode up to me putting her arm around my waist. "She fucked with the wrong Goth. How's that for a weeks, work. I took her girl; I gave her the hives, I fucked up her car, and got her kicked out of school."

"You are force to be reckoned with. I brought some other people who will want to thank you for burning her. They are all dying to meet the woman who wiped out Kayla."

"HI" said Cat as she happily and drunkenly glided into the kitchen.

"Hey Cat" everyone said.

"This punch is so good, I've already had 6 glasses of it" Said the red haired girl as she polished of another glass.

I could see was already starting to wobble a bit so she looked like she was going fast. I made a mental note to keep an eye on Cat. Drunken Cat is rather strange at times and can be terribly unpredictable.

**Jade's POV**

An hour and a half later, the party was in full swing. I had been spending some time chatting with some of the people that Brittany brought. Most of them burned by Kayla in one sort or another. Just hearing some of the stories made me even gladder I did. They were quite happy that I took her down.

By the end I had made several new friends.

Brittany and Beck I could tell were inseparable. They were falling for each other and fast. I could tell by the look in Becks eyes. I won't lie and say it doesn't bother me but I am past that now and with the greatest person in the world. I'm glad Beck has found someone and Brittany seems to be a great gal with a good head on her shoulders.

I had a real good buzz going but I was avoiding getting too tanked. I needed to keep things from getting out of hand and if I was totally tanked I would have a harder time doing it.

I then realized I hadn't seen Tori in a bit. I had gotten so involved in my conversation I lost track of my girlfriend.

I started to explore the house, and eventually found my Tori. She was sitting with Andre and Rex downstairs near the punch. Robbie was no where to be seen.

"Hey baby doll. Happy weekaversery " she said in a slightly slurred voice.

It appears my girlfriend has gotten a bit more drunk than me, I thought.

"Don't call me baby doll, Tori." I said with a frown.

Tori pouted. "I'm sorry peaches" she said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me onto her lap.

Tori swayed for a moment. "So what can Santa get you for Christmas?" She said as she ran her hand up my leg to my crotch. The whole scene was very arousing and somewhat creepy all at the same time.

Andre just laughed and Rex just sat there.

"I don't like pet names Tori" I said slightly annoyed.

Tori frowned, "Give me a pet name!"

"What?" I said looking at the very drunk Latina.

"NO" I said as I tried to get up. Not that I minded being in Tori's lap, but in the middle of a party it was a bit embarrassing.

Tori gripped my arm with an usually strong grip and refused to let me get out of her lap. "You're not getting away from me Jade West."

I tried to get up again but instead got a very sloppy kiss from Tori.

"Give me a pet name and I'll let you go" said Tori with an odd smile.

I just blurted out the first thing that ran through my mind. "Vega Bear"

She suddenly released me, "I'm your Vega Bear" she said with drunken glee.

It was all mildly amusing, though I knew I had to get a lot more drunk before I found it more than that. I just rolled my eyes.

Tori sprung off the couch and picked up Rex, "Come on Baby" she said to the puppet. "Let's dance."

Tori then moved off to in front of the stereo and started to dance with rex.

For an instant I felt an odd twinge of jealousy. I just shook my head upon realizing I had just gotten jealous of a puppet.

**No one's POV**

The party went well on through the night. Jade stayed mostly sober, keeping an eye on things. She called cabs for a couple of guests who were too drunk to drive. She did have a good time, none the less.

She saw Tori and the rest here and there. Beck and Brittany were last seen sneaking up to one of the bedrooms.

"You sleep with her in my bed Beck, you and I are going to have issues." she growled as she saw them go up the stairs earlier.

As the party started to thin out Jade decided to catch up and let loose. After several glasses of punch in short succession she now was feeling pretty good.

She started to look for Tori when suddenly she was tackled and pulled onto a couch by the now very drunk Latina.

"Your Vega Bear says happy anniversary, I love you" she said as she started to unbutton Jade's pants right there in the living room.

Though drunk Jade's eyes bugged out. "Later Baby" Jade said trying to avoid having her girlfriend strip her in front of 20 people.

Tori pouted. "You promise."

Jade gave Tori a tender kiss. "I promise and happy 1 week anniversary."

Jade had just said goodbye to the last guests when she went to find Tori.

Jade found Tori passed out in her bed. Jade smiled looking at the passed out Latina. She looked forward to waking up hung over next to Tori. Not to mention waking up to her a lot of days after that.

Jade slipped out of her clothes and then stripped her passed out girlfriend, before slipping into bed with her.

Tori woke up at this point. "Hey baby, is it time for bed." She said looking at the Goth laying next to her.

Jade smiled and stroked Tori's hair. "Yes it is Vega Bear"

Tori smiled at the use of the Pet Name. "I think I'm a little too drunk for sex, sorry."

"That's ok, we're together and that's all that matters. I love you Tori Vega" Jade said tenderly.

"I love you Jade" said Tori.

Within minutes both were asleep in each other's arms. Dreaming of each other, dreaming of the future, dreaming of the life together they both knew they would share.

**One more chapter and I'm wrapping up this story. I want it to stay fresh and if I just keep adding on stuff it will get stale. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated trademarks are property of someone else and not me.**

**After the Party**

**Chapter 21 – Cleanup **

**Jade's POV**

My head was pounding; before I even fully woke I realized that I was in for a killer hangover.

"Oh great" I mumbled

I slowly sat up in bed, trying to ignore the fact that I felt like hell. My head was pounding, I smelled like a distillery and my mouth felt like it was full of sand.

"I hate hangovers." I said rubbing my face again. What's even worse, I have to clean up the house. Last I remember, it looked like a bomb hit it and I'm sure that puke stain Cat left on the couch won't come out.

My attention turned to the snorting sound of Tori, who was sleeping next to me. Of course she was drooling again.

"Stop Drooling the bed Vega" I said the sleeping Latina, somewhat annoyed.

"I love you too, Jade" she muttered without opening her eyes.

"What the hell did we do last night?" I said out loud.

Tori opened a single eye and looked at me. "Surely you didn't drink that much, but in case you did, we had a party."

"Oh that's right. What was it for again." I said pretending to not to remember.

Tori's other eye opened. "It was to celebrate our anniversary."

"Oh yeah, I think we had fun" It is a bit fuzzy near the end.

Tori sat up in bed and gave me the stink eye. "You remember perfectly well what happened last night. You big goof"

"Poor Cat, she was having such a fun time. That was until she threw up." I said with a sigh.

"On the couch no less, which is not going to come out."

"Don't worry about it, we'll deal with that later." I said reassuring her.

"What time is it?" asked Tori.

I looked on the clock on the night stand. "It's 11:48 in the morning"

Tori got out of bed, and threw on some sweats that were discarded on the floor. "Might as well get up and start to clean."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" I said.

The door opened, and a young girl of about 22 popped her head in the door. She had brown shoulder length hair that was slightly curly. She too was wearing sweats. What was noticeable about her, is that facially she looked almost exactly like Jade. Even down to her smirk.

"Mama Tori, Mama Jade, Beck, Brittany and Alex are coming over in about an hour to help clean. That and they want to discuss the details of the catering and the band for my wedding as well. Cat called, saying she was coming to help clean as well."

Tori nodded. "Thanks Tawny, where's your sister?"

Tawny rolled her eyes, "Angela is passed out in her room."

Jade ran her hand's though her hair. "Wake her up, tell her to get in the shower and get cleaned up."

"Ok" Tawny said before she left and closed the door.

"Tell me again Jade, why did we name our oldest daughter after the killer in the scissoring?" Said Tori from across the room.

"Because you love me, and I did a whole boatload of sexual favors for you?" I said with a smirk.

Tori smiled dreamily. "That was fun, I liked having you call me mistress for 3 whole days. That french maid's outfit, it fit you so well. Not to mention you looked so sexy in it."

I cringed slightly "You know Vega, someday you will want a giant favor and I'll have you be the submissive for 3 days. You were enjoying your little time a little too much near the end."

"Fair enough" Said Tori, as she walked into the bathroom to take her shower.

Tori poked her head out of the bathroom, and looked at me. "Thanks again for being my wife for 25 years, I look forward to the next 25 years. I love you"

I couldn't help but smile. "I love you too, Tori,"

Tori and I celebrated our 25th wedding anniversary, last night. Hence the wild party we had. It was a party that brought us together, so we had one just like it to celebrate it. I love that goofy, perky Latina more every day; I can't even imagine what life would be like without her.

Using sperm donors we had 2 daughters. Tawny 22, and Angela who is 19. Tawny was my daughter biologically who Tori gave birth to, and Angela was Tori's daughter who I gave birth to. In any case we were a family and it works for us.

Tawny just got into med school and is studying to be a surgeon. Angela is trying the route of her mother and trying to be a singer.

Tori's singing career never quite took off, but instead she became an extremely successful songwriter. At this point she's written 22 top ten singles, of which 12 were number ones. She still sings occasionally at a little club downtown. She's gotten to like some of those old Jazz standards in recent years and sings them there occasionally.

Me, I'm a film director and screenwriter and very successful. I've won 2 golden globes, and unlike Kayla won an academy award.

Speaking of the Devil herself. She became at a successful actress, for a while. But according to people I spoke to, she quickly got a reputation for being hard to work with, egotistical and very unprofessional. After 2 or 3 years her career quickly faded. The last time I saw her was about 17 years ago, and she was in a dog food commercial, her acting career long since dead.

I heard once that she suffered financial difficulties having blown all her money, and she now works in a restaurant or something.

Robbie now co owns with a company that does computerized special effects for the movies. He no longer needs or has Rex. He's married with a daughter.

Robbie and Rex came to the hospital after I gave birth to Angela, to visit. Rex said the other babies at the hospital in the maternity ward were prettier than mine. I pretended not to care at the time, but his days were numbered for that little slight against my beautiful baby daughter. No one, I mean no one insults my baby.

5 months later, Rex Powers mysteriously stolen from Robbie's home in an apparent break in and was never seen again. I'm think Tori suspects, but I buried the shredded remains of Rex Powers in our back yard.

We had another reason to celebrate as well. The announcement of the engagement of our oldest daughter Tawny to Alex Oliver. Alex is the oldest son of Beck and Brittany who have been married 26 years. They have 2 boys and one girl.

My and Beck's relationship fizzled out but instead our children are now engaged and very much in love. Strange world isn't it. I see them together and can't help be reminded of Beck and me.

**Tori's POV**

I was moderately hung over, and the shower certainly helped me feel better. It was a wild party, and with our large luxurious home a perfect place. We have a large home in the Hollywood hills. Near where Kayla once lived. Except my and Jade's home is bigger, and nicer than hers ever was.

Our party was great. We had family, all our friends and a whole slew of others. Robbie and his wife. Andre who is now a music producer came as well. Andre is divorced, but has 2 sons who are both talented musicians.

As I suspected Jade invaded my shower, and then of course she invaded me. I then returned the favor. Though still hung over, we managed to enjoy each other. Thankfully our sex life is still going strong after some 28 years of being a couple, 25 of those years being married.

After showering and getting dressed, we came downstairs to see Beck, Brittany, Cat and Alex all at work cleaning up.

"We can hire people to clean up you know" I said to Brittany.

"Hey Tori" Said Brittany giving me a big hug. "Hey we made this mess, we can help clean it up."

"Sorry we weren't down any sooner, we overslept and it took us a bit to get started this morning."

"We were also having sex in the shower" Jade said without missing beat, as she came down the stairs behind me. A smirk firmly attached to her face.

"MOM!" Screeched Tawny from across the room.

I cringed, but everyone else just burst out laughing knowing perfectly well Jade after all these year's likes to occasionally shock people.

A second later Angela who has long brown hair and looks very much Like me, came into the room and up to her sister.

"What did Mama Jade do now?" she said in a slightly bored tone.

"Oh just announce to the whole room, they had sex in the shower"

Angela just rolled her eyes and began to pick up some Trash. "Figures."

I walked up to Tawny and kissed her on the forehead. "Just ignore your mom, she just hasn't shocked anyone in a while and she's about due"

Tawny narrowed her eyes and looked to Jade. "Just don't shock anyone at my wedding."

"Don't Worry Tawny" Beck chimed in. "Tori and I will see that she behaves"

Jade smirked, but otherwise said nothing. I wondered if that means she was planning on doing something.

Me, Cat and Angela moved to the Kitchen to clean, while the others spread between the other rooms on the ground floor.

I paused for moment to Watch Tawny and Alex working together in the other room. Its like watching Jade and Beck, it's so odd. But Alex is a great guy and is going to be an actor like his father, He makes Tawny very happy.

"So Cat, You will have to tell me the story about the party that got our mom's together. Neither Mama Jade or Mama Tori will tell me."

Cat giggled. "Probably because neither of them remembers it. Only the part that got taped."

Cat's eyes suddenly bugged out and she put her hand over her mouth upon realizing she spoke too much. Jade got really drunk along time ago at a party and showed Cat the tape. At the time she wanted to show Cat how sexy I was in bed. I was less than pleased with my Goth Girlfriend for that.

I told her to erase that years ago, but I suspect she didn't. Just like I suspect, she was the one behind Rex's sudden disappearance.

"Cat!" I said out loud.

My youngest daughter turned to me with a curious look. "Taped Mama?"

"Never you mind. When are we going to meet your new guy? Liam, that's his name right?" I said trying to change the subject.

"Will Mom behave, or will she pretend to come onto him like my prom date? It wasn't funny." Angela complained.

"Give your mom a break. It was only for a second and she was just testing his loyalty to you. You know she would never do anything to hurt you. She loves you just as much as me."

"I'll see about bringing him around in the next couple of weeks."

**No ones POV**

The cleaning went on through the afternoon, later wedding plans were discussed. Eventually everyone left. Beck and Brittany went home to their condo. Alex and Tawny went back to their place, and Angela went back to her dorm room. Cat went back home to her husband and 3 daughters as well.

Jade found Tori standing on the balcony, looking out over the city below as the sun sank in the horizon.

Jade slipped her arms around her wife of 25 years and tenderly kissed her on the neck.

"Penny for you thoughts, Vega Bear" Jade said to Tori

"I was just thinking, our daughter is getting married in 4 months. They will build a life together, have babies. We'll be…"

"Don't even say it" blurted out Jade.

Tori smiled. "You're going to be Grandma Jade"

"I told you not to say it." Said Jade with a scowl.

"Don't give me that crap Jade, you're looking forward to grandbabies as much as me, now admit it." Tori said pulling her wife even closer.

Jade smiled. "You got me."

"Angela said she will bring Liam around in a few weeks, for us to meet him."

Jade nodded, "Good, can't wait to meet him."

"You know with both of our children out of the nest, we can get back to some serious fucking" Tori said with her devious smile.

Jade smirked in reply. "Like we ever got away from serious fucking."

Tori laughed, but her face took on a serious tone as she looked into the blue-green eyes of her wife. "Jade, for the record, I love you, you're my soulmate, the mother of my child, and the beautiful woman who I have been married to for 25 wonderful years. You make me happy every day and I can't even imagine life without you. You are my world. Sorry if I'm rambling."

A tear ran down Jade's face, as she listened to her wife.

Jade wiped the tear from her face. "You're not rambling Tori. I love you with all my heart Tori Vega. You are all those things to me and more. I've tried to make you happy every day, as happy as you make me. I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy."

Tori kissed Jade tenderly. "No one else could ever make me as happy as you."

"Thanks." Jade said quietly.

Tori had a strange look on her face for a moment. "There was one other thing I was wondering just now."

"What's that?" Said Jade in reply.

"Where did you bury Rex Powers anyway?" Tori said with a smirk of her own.

Jade smiled. "Under the pool"

Tori looked appalled. "Ewwww, we've had sex in that pool."

"It's a piece of fucking plastic Vega, get over it."

"Fine, but it's still a bit creepy" Tori said with a huff.

Jade's smile widened, as an idea ran through her head. "Come on and we can watch our sex tape. I don't think we ever reenacted it like we were going to. We watch it than we can reenact it."

"I knew you weren't going to erase that" Tori said with a knowing look.

"Come on, we're wasting Naked time." Said Jade as she pulled her wife into the house.

**As you might have guessed this chapter takes place a full 28 years after the previous chapter**.

**Tori and Jade have been happily married for 25 years, raised two children and look forward to spending the rest of their days together. In other words a very happy time fo them.**

**I even tossed in some semi-Bade, having Jade and Beck's children getting married. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**After the Party**

**Chapter 22 – When did you know?**

**This chapter takes place 1 week after the previous chapter. I decided to add a nice fluffy Jori chapter.**

**Jade's POV**

It was early evening and I was absorbed in my work. I was re editing one of my old films in my home office. I had been starring at the computer screen for the last 3 hours, and I was getting near to needing a break.

"Live Zeppelin right, which concert?" Said a voice behind me, referring to the music I had playing in the background.

Looking up from my computer I was momentarily startled, as I hadn't heard anyone approach. I spun around in my chair to see my daughter Tawny standing in the door way.

"It's a bootleg, 6/23/77, La Forum, It's called For Badgeholders Only." I said stretching my arms.

"Isn't that the one where Keith Moon from The Who, joined them onstage?"

I smiled with pride for my daughter remembering that little fact. "Very good"

"Where's Mama Tori?" said Tawny sitting down on the couch on the other side of the room.

"She and Cat are having dinner, they invited me but I need to get this editing done."

Tawny glanced at the computer I had been editing a film on. "What are you doing?"

"The studio is allowing me to make my own cut of this film I directed 16 years back, for a special edition release."

"Cool"

"I leaned back in my chair. "I didn't even hear you come in. What brings you here tonight?"

She pulled out an invitation and showed it to me. "Alex and I have picked our invitations, I thought I would drop off a sample for you and mama Tori to see"

I got up and walked across the room, grabbing the invite as I sat next to my daughter on the couch.

I examined the invitation which I thought looked both elegant and simple. "Very Nice, You're mama Tori will love it."

"I heard you met with Beck the other night to discuss wedding plans." Tawny said.

"We just went over some catering possibilities and music. We were just trying to narrow down your choices a bit, make it easier."

"Thanks"

She seemed to think for a moment. "Can I ask you a question?"

I shrugged. "Shoot"

"When did you know that mama Tori was the one, The one."

My mind quickly drifted to the moment I knew, beyond a shadow of a doubt.

"Why do you ask?"

"My getting married has me thinking about those things. I want my marriage to last like yours and mama Tori's"

I smiled understanding her reasoning and began to tell the story.

_Tori and I had been together for 7 months at this point. I was already in love with her, no doubt about that. But love is tricky sometimes. It can slip away from you, like Beck and Me. I was utterly happy to be Tori's girlfriend though. _

_I was avoiding thinking too much about the future. I didn't want to think about it for some reason. Probably because I was afraid it wouldn't last. We talked about future plans together, and I loved thinking about a future with her. But there still was a doubt in my mind. I was being a little cautious. _

_It was near the end of summer, before our senior year. All of us went to the beach to enjoy the day. I put on mega sun block and sat under an umbrella, so I would stay beautifully pale. Tori happily lay in the sun. We all had a great time at the beach. We swam, we played some volleyball, got a bite to eat. _

_The sun set and we went our separate ways. Tori was going to spend the night at my house that night. We had dinner at Nozu after the beach, nothing too special. Just a nice little dinner. _

_I remember we got home, and we were both really tired from all we did that day. We were in my room getting ready for bed. I was sitting on my bed, wearing sweat pants, undies and a t shirt. Tori was sitting at my vanity, brushing her hair in her duck pajama's. Her back was to me but I could see her face reflected in the mirror._

"_That was a great time today. Huh Jade?" she said as she brushed her hair._

"_Yeah, it was great!" I replied._

_Tori frowned. "Did you need to smash Cat's sand castle?"_

"_Yes" I replied without missing beat. _

_Tori frowned. "Why?"_

"_It was there." I said proudly. _

"_You made her cry!" she said in a scolding tone._

"_She should know better than make a sand castle around me." I smirked. "I helped her build another one."_

"_Only because I made you." Tori pointed out._

"_I would have helped her, eventually" I protested _

_She went on to lecture me about the sheer meanness of smashing sandcastles. Cat's especially. Though I had stopped listening and for the life of me don't remember what she said. _

_Something about how she brushed her long beautiful hair, just mesmerized me. It was beautiful just watching her do it. I found myself staring at her, oblivious to what she was saying. Her beauty just grabbed me in a way it had never done before. _

_Not just her physical beauty, but everything about her. He smile, her wanting to help everyone, she was so good, so beautiful, so wonderful. She loved me and I loved her. I got to feeling how wonderful that was. _

_It was at that instant, I realized just how much I loved her. I remember watching one stroke of her brush down her long brown hair and it was during that particular moment that I knew it. _

_I was going to spend the rest of my life with her. I had been avoiding of thinking about the future too much, because she may not be with me. I now couldn't imagine any future at all without her, ever. I was head over heels in love with that Goofy Latina. _

_I don't know why it was that exact moment, or not some big romantic scene at fancy restaurant. She was sitting brushing her hair lecturing me about how mean it was to smash sandcastles. It was a moment of absolutely pure clarity. She was the one, there was no doubt at all. _

"_Earth to Jade" she said turning around to face me. _

"_What?" I said blankly as I was pulled out of my reverie._

_Tori looked really annoyed. "Have you even been paying attention to me Jade? I've been talking to you for 5 minutes, and the entire time you've just starred at me with this strange look on your face not saying a word. I'll be you weren't even listening to me."_

"_No I wasn't." I said without taking my eyes off her._

_She huffed in anger and wordlessly turned back to the mirror to finish brushing her hair._

"_Tori, you're the love of my life, and I'm going to marry you someday" I said knowing it was the absolute truth. _

_Up to that point I had never even mentioned the word marriage to Tori. _

_She abruptly froze, her eyes about bugged out of her head and her Jaw simply dropped._

_I just sat there staring at her as she slowly turned around to face me. _

"_What did you say?" Tori said very slowly._

_I began to snap out of it, and regained my composure. I answered honestly, but slightly irritated that I had to repeat myself. "You heard me Vega, You're the love of my life and I'm going to marry you someday."_

_Her eyes were still as wide as saucers; I quickly noticed they had started to fill with tears. "You want to spend your life with me?"_

_Seeing her tearing up caused my heart to simply melt "Yes" I said with a nod. _

_Before I even react she was across the room, and had pounced pinning me to the bed. _

"_I love you so much Jade" she said tearfully. "There is nothing that will make me happier than to spend my life with you. You've made me so happy, I love you so much." _

_She started to rip my few clothes off at that point so I'll just stop that little story there._

Tawny looked like she was going to cry herself. "Wow. Alex and I have been dating since high school. I'm not sure if it was one certain moment, but eventually I just knew. "

I nodded, "Some people know all at once, some know gradually. Each person is different."

"Hi sweetie" called out a familiar Latina voice from the doorway.

I looked to see Tori had just come in the room, where she sat down on the other side of Tawny.

"Hi Mama" Said Tawny giving Tori a hug.

"How was dinner with Cat?" I asked.

"It was fine, she says Hi." Tori replied.

"Tawny brought the invitations they picked out for the wedding." I said handing my wife the invite.

Tori studied it for a moment. "I love it. What were you two just talking about?"

Tawny turned to Tori. "I was asking Mama Jade when she knew you were really the one."

Tori looked at me and smiled. "That evening after the day at the beach. Jade made me so happy that day."

"So mama Tori, when did you know you wanted to spend your life with Mama Jade."

Tori took a deep breath and brushed her hair back behind her ears. "I knew I liked your mom before she realized her feelings for me."

_We had already confessed our love to each other almost right away. I wanted us to last a long time. But I was afraid that we may not make it. I think that's very natural. I desperately wanted us to make it. I loved Jade and still do very much. _

_We had been dating about 2 months when we had a date. Jade and I had gone to a nice Thai restaurant and spent part of the night at a dance club. We had a wonderful time. _

_Jade wasn't too into dancing especially, but she did so without a single complaint. Every time I wanted to go on the dance floor she smiled, and let me lead her out there. _

_We were dancing to the song "Greyhound" by Swedish House Mafia. The dance floor was crowded with dancers, the colored lights were dancing all about. I looked at Jade who was dancing right in front of me. I thought she was beautiful, mysterious, sexy, caring, and a hundred other things. I was so in love with her. It was at that very moment, that I knew beyond a shadow of doubt that the Goth girl dancing only inches away from me was the person I was going to grow old with. _

_I don't know why it was that very moment, I just know that was the moment. It was so wonderful I just wanted to Burst with happiness._

_Part of me wanted to say all that I felt, but I didn't want to scare her away. Our relationship was still rather young. I knew anyway that she would eventually feel the same way about me. I smiled, and kissed her. _

"_I love you Jade" I shouted over the music. _

_She smiled and shouted "I love you too Vega Bear"_

"_5 months later when she said out of the blue that I was the love of her life and she was going to marry me, I couldn't tell you how happy I was."_

Tawny laughed, "Mom said you practically ripped her clothes off_"_

Tori blushed slightly and smiled.

Tawny got up off the couch and looked at the clock on the wall. "Hate to talk and run but I need to go home. I have early class and an exam tomorrow."

"What's the exam in" I asked.

"Anatomy, specifically the chest cavity."

"Uggh" I groaned.

"good luck sweetie" Said Tori giving her a kiss.

"Good Luck Tawny, see you later" I said to her giving her a kiss.

After Tawny left, Tori just scooted down and cuddled up next to me.

"Miss me?" she asked playfully.

"I always miss you" I said kissing her on the head.

We just sat there for a few moments in silence.

"I don't know how, but I love you more every day Jade. I know it's sappy but that's how I feel."

I wrapped my arm around her. "Me too"

"I keep thinking about that moment I knew, I was so excited to know that you were the one. To have no doubts. That our love would never end. How's that for sappy."

Tori smiled. "wonderfully sappy."

"I love you Victoria".

"I love you Jadelyn"

**I know I said the previous chapter was the last one but I changed my mind. I had what I thought was a good idea so I ran with it. I would like to cover the wedding of Tawny and Alex and maybe more flashbacks to various points in Tori and Jade's relationship. **

**I'm still working it all out in my head. I thought this was a nice fluffy chapter. **

**The Zeppelin Bootleg mentioned is quite real and very good. I made Jade a Led Zeppelin Fan. **


	23. Chapter 2 (Alternate Version)

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**After the party **

**Chapter 2 – In the cold hard light of day. (ALTERNATE VERSION)**

**I haven't done any work on after the party since i've been working on Gone but not forgotten. However, i will give you a special treat. **

**THIS IS AN ALTERNATE VERSON OF CHAPTER 2, WRITTEN WHEN I WAS GOING TO TAKE THE STORY IN A DIFFERENT DIRECTION. IN THIS VERSION JADE DOES NOT IMMEDIATELY GO INTO DENIAL. SO MANY PEOPLE LIKED THIS STORY I THOUGHT I WOULD POST THIS EARLIER DRAFT OF CHAPTER 2 FOR FUN.**

Jade suddenly cringed upon hearing Tori say her name. Sleeping Tori was bad enough, Awake Tori was even worse. Though Jade could see one upside, at least Vega was no longer drooling in her bed.

"Yes Tori" Jade said without turning around.

"What happened?" Her voice was a mixture of confusion and uncertainty.

Jade briefly rubbed her face but still didn't have the courage to turn around and face Tori. "Take a guess Vega?"

Tori almost seemed to gasp. "Oh God?"

Jade looked down but still didn't turn around. "Bingo"

It struck Jade and Tori at this moment that this was probably the most awkward conversation they had ever had. Jade couldn't help but think that if this was some teen comedy, this would actually be pretty funny. Nobody was laughing at the moment however.

After a second Jade gathered enough courage to turn around, which she did reluctantly. Tori was now sitting up in bed holding the blanket over once exposed breasts. For a split second Jade wished Tori wasn't' covered up. Her hair was a mess, giving her the look of what Jade thought was some Ultra sexy wild woman. Tori's eyes were open very wide and her entire face showed a look of shock and surprise. As terribly awkward as it was Jade found the sight strangely appealing.

Tori on the other hand could finally see Jade's face. Instead of the normal look of scorn that the Goth almost always had reserved for her, the expression on her face was one of angst and regret. Thought it appeared there was something else in her eyes as well. Even though she had a splitting headache something about that look in Jade's eyes that fascinated her greatly.

Tori tried to mask the huge wave of disappointment she felt, she finally had Jade and couldn't remember a dam thing. It was kind of like sleeping through Christmas. She had no idea what to say at all.

Tori's face tensed up. "Do you remember what happened Jade?"

Jade just shook her head no.

"Are you sure we?" Said Tori brushing some of the hair from her face.

Jade swallowed the lump that had begun to form in her throat. "Just seeing the bite marks on your shoulder tells me we did. I kind of like doing that when I get really worked up. You have a hickey and some scratch marks which I'm sure I put there too." The words came out haltingly and Jade stumbled over a few of them.

She couldn't believe that she had said those things to Tori of all people.

It pained Jade to no end that she had told Vega such an intimate detail about her sex life. But that particular intimidate detail was now sitting as plain as day on Tori Vega's left shoulder. Normal Jade/Tori Protocol had pretty much gone out the window. They were both in very new and awkward territory.

Tori cringed slightly as she slowly raised her hand and pointed Jade's neck "U am pretty sure I put that one on your neck."

Jade suddenly bounded out of bed and rushed to the mirror on the wall. Not paying attention to the fact that she was totally nude. There on the right side of her neck was a hickey the size of Arizona.

"What in the fuck, Vega!" Said Jade as she turned around to face Tori. Only then did Jade realize she was stark naked and suddenly became extremely self conscious about it.

Jade Briefly turned red and dashed to her dresser and pulled out a pair of sweats and black shirt.

She had just gotten into the sweats when she noticed Tori not pointing at her chest.

"Yes Tori, there my boobs, Ok you've seen them, are you happy now?" Said Jade with a exasperated tone of voice

"No Jade, on your breasts." said Tori somewhat meekly. She was beginning to wonder just how more awkward and strange this conversation was going to become.

Jade looked down at her chest. There on each breast was a nice half dollar sized hickey.

Jade's mouth opened but no sound came out of it for several seconds as a look of even greater shock registered across the Goth's face. "Oh my god Tori, what is with you and hickeys" she said as she put on the t shirt.

Tori began to turn red in embarrassment; the conversation was now almost surreal. "I get a little carried away sometimes too and mark my territory. I'm a bisexual by the way."

Jade simply rubbed her hands on her temples and closed her eyes as yet again her headache seemed to intensify.

"You're killing me Vega." said jade Quietly.

"Please don't tell anyone" responded Tori.

Jade stood there for several seconds reflecting on the absurdity of Tori's last statement and the absurdity of the whole thing. Jade then just sat on the floor in front of her dresser, where she began to laugh hysterically.

The sight of Jade sitting on the floor laughing uncontrollably, creeped Tori out greatly. The Latina began to wonder if the Raven Haired Goth Girl had finally snapped. Normally the Goth was somewhat unpredictable and this wasn't a normal situation by any means.

"Are you alright Jade?" Said Tori cautiously.

After a moment Jade seemed to recompose herself and stood back up.

"You are truly something else Vega" said Jade with her usual smirk.

"Was that supposed to be a compliment, Jade?"

Jade paused and looked at the naked Latina in her bed, and wondered if we could actually build on this. As scary as it was to wake up next to Tori, actually trying to build any kind of relationship would be even more terrifying but ultimately rewarding. She certainly had feelings for the Latina but Jade just wasn't sure.

"It was"

Tori even though she was terribly hung over and still freaked out by what transpired couldn't help but smile. Jade Laughing seemed to break the tension and awkwardness in the room a bit and Tori relaxed a bit.

Jade couldn't help but smile back.

"So Jade, what's the last thing You remember." Tori ask expectantly

"I dimly remember the cab ride home, I think the cab driver got quite a show of us making out in the back seat." Said Jade as she blushed slightly. "What about you Vega?"

Tori paused for a moment and closed her eyes to think. "Us in the bathroom at Andre's house, I had just told you that I thought you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and I've wanted to be with you since the day I met you. I kissed you right after that. I don't remember much after that."

Tori could have lied in answering Jades question but she felt that perhaps this was a good opportunity to just say how she felt. She figured she didn't have much else to lose at this point. Jade seemed to blush even further in hearing Tori's answer. Tori began to feel even more nervous now that she had said it, but she just took a deep breath and continued.

"I really feel that way about you Jade, that wasn't the wapatui talking."

Jade was speechless for a few seconds as the words that Tori had just spoken registered in her still aching mind. She had never thought that Tori had similar feelings for her. She had assumed the sex was just a result of a lethal combination of raging hormones and too much liquor.

Jade decided to swallow her pride and just say what she truly felt as she sat down on the bed next to Tori. "I feel the same way about you Tori, I just never thought you thought of me in that way."

"Tell you what, there is a bathroom down the hall, take yourself a shower and I'll get you and myself some asprin. What time is it anyways?"

Tori looked at the clock by the bed. "It's 1:13 in the afternoon"

Jade left the room for a moment and returned with a green bath towel. "You can use this, and get yourself showered. Use anything you like in the shower. You will feel better."

Tori Grabbed the towel and nodded.

"My dad is at work and I don't think my mom is around so don't worry about running into anyone. I'll get that asprin and some water." Said Jade before she left the room and disappeared.

Tori was then left alone for the first time since she woke up. Her head was throbbing and the thought that she and jade had been intimate just hours before was still running round and round in her head. Though it frustrated her to no end that she couldn't remember any of it.

When she woke up she half expected Jade to blow her top and kick her out. In fact she actually didn't seem to mind her being there.

She grabbed the towel and wrapped it around herself and cautiously crept down the hallway into the bathroom. It was a nice modern bathroom with white marble tile and green wallpaper. She observed several bottles of shampoo and conditioner in the shower.

She turned on the shower and after it had warmed up she stepped in. The hot water rushing down her body seemed to make her feel better to a point.

Could this be my chance to get closer to Jade? Tori wondered to herself. Jade was her biggest crush and that was something she wanted more than anything. Her defenses are so strong; it was so hard to get past them. Though looking at the bite mark on her shoulder she realized it was certainly possible. Though even though they had sex, Jade could easily pretend it never happened and they would go back to the normal status quo. Tori didn't want the status quo, she wanted Jade.

As horribly awkward as the events of the day have been so far things seemed to have changed between them. She couldn't help but wonder what exactly was said at the party last night that brought the two of them together. It had to be more than that lethal punch. But neither of them could remember and that was the most frustrating part.

Tori did feel that Jade had dropped her defenses a bit since she woke up. But there was one important question that went through Tori's mind as she rinsed the shampoo from her hair; how long would they stay down?

Tori couldn't help but worry, that knowing Jade it wouldn't be for long.

**THIS HAS NO OVERALL BEARING ON THE STORY. I JUST POSTED THIS EARLY DRAFT OF CHAPTER 2 FOR FUN. **


	24. Chapter 23 - The Wedding and Finale

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**After the Party **

**Chapter 23 – Wedding Day**

**I decided to put one last chapter on this story and finish it for good.**

**No One's POV**

**With Joy in their Hearts**

**Tori and Jadelyn Vega-West**

**Request your presence**

**At the marriage of their daughter**

**Tawny Maria Vega-West**

**To **

**Alexander John Oliver**

**Sunday May 20****th****, 2040**

**2:00 PM**

**At St. Michaels Church**

**1122 Primrose Avenue**

**Los Angeles, California.**

As Angela entered the room where her sister was putting on her wedding dress, she noticed a strained expression her sisters face.

The two bride's maids Scarlett and Erin, who where helping her get dressed looked up but continued working. They were both fellow students at the med school, Tawny attended.

"What do you need sis." Angela asked.

"I need you to get rid of either mama Tori or mama Jade. They've spent half the morning here arguing and their both totally stressed out."

"That bad huh." Angela said as she shut the door behind them.

"I can handle one totally stressed out, not both of them. Their stressing me out." Tawny said with a huff.

"What are they arguing about?"

"Everything they can possibly think of." Scarlett noted.

At this point Jade and Tori burst in. They were done up and wearing stylish dresses. Tori was wearing a powder blue, but nice looking conservative dress. Jade on the other hand was wearing a very low cut black cocktail dress.

"No, they are not playing the hokey pokey at the reception." Jade told Tori while pointing a finger right in her chest.

"But it's a funny song." Tori answered in her high pitch whine, that she new perfectly well annoyed Jade to no end.

"NO, I don't like it." Jade Barked.

Tori frowned. "Well I don't like that fact that you feel the need to have two pairs of scissors with you. It's our daughters wedding day, not the 2nd half of one of the scissoring movies."

Jade opened her mouth as a look of shock ran across her face.

"Now you're just being mean." Jade proclaimed with a frown.

"Two pairs mama Jade? Give me one of them now." Tawny sternly said holding out her hand.

They all knew that Jade carried a pair of scissors on her person at all times. Sometimes if she was particularly nervous, she would have more than one. Most of the time they humored her, but Tawny was at the end of her patience.

"Fine" Jade huffed as she pulled a pair of blue handled scissors out of her purse.

"Good, I don't even want to even know where the other one is." Tawny said while looking at the scissors.

Tawny held it up with a smile. "I found a new something blue"

"Like Mama, Like daughter" Jade quipped as her frown turned into a smile.

Angela looked at her sister and nodded. "Mama Tori, let's mingle a bit with the guests." She said as she ushered her Tori out the door.

A look of worry crossed Tori's Face. "But you're the maid of honor. Doesn't she need you?"

"Scarlett, Erin and Mama Jade have it handled. Besides I'm helping in my own way."

"What?" Tori said looking confused.

"Never mind mama Tori." Angela said

A few moments later, Angala and Tori emerged in the lobby of the church. People had started to gather as the wedding was due to start shortly.

"Let's go talk with Beck." Angela said.

They approached Beck, who was standing with his wife Brittany and their daughter Allison.

"Hey Guys" Tori said as they walked up to the Olivers.

"Hey Tor" Beck said giving Tori a hug.

Brittany Gave Tori a hug shortly after.

"How is the bride to be holding out?" Alison said.

"Good" Angela said.

Tori looked at Allison "I heard you just got into Hollywood Arts high school. Congratulations."

Allison who was already turning out to be a talented actress nodded. "Thank You."

"Oooh. I see Cat and her daughters. I'm going to say high to them." Tori said before walking off.

After Tori walked off. Angela spoke. "Sorry if my mama Tori is a bit flighty today, she's a bit stressed."

"That's OK" Beck Chuckled. "I'm Nervous myself. In fact, I have to check on Alex in a minute. I'll even bet it's a two scissor day for Jade."

Brittany punched Beck in the arm. "Beck, Stop that." She said with a smile.

**Tori's POV**

I was feeling very stressed today. My daughter is getting married, and Jade and I have been battling all morning. I don't even think I was even half this nervous and stressed, when Jade and I got married.

As I greeted the various guest's and family. I was able to relax a bit. I suspect Angela got me away from Jade, to prevent Jade and I from killing each other. I love Jade to death, but on those rare occasions when where both stressed we tend to battle, a lot. Once everything starts we'll be fine again.

Jade and I got married at a resort on the Island of Grand Cayman in the Caribbean. It was a small affair with immediate family and a few guests. Beck, Brittany, Robbie, Cat, Andre all were there.

I paused for a moment and looked to the front of the church were my daughter was about to get married. My mind drifted back to my wedding day, 25 years ago.

It was a beautiful day in March, we were blessed with a almost cloudless beautiful blue sky. We had all gathered at a small Gazebo right next to the beach.

We decided to have each of us walk up the isle and of as a result of a coin flip I was to go first.

"_Ready Sis" Trina my maid of honor said to me. I was in my wedding dress and ready to go. _

_My butterflies in my stomach had butterflies in their stomachs. I had no idea how was going to make it through this, I was so nervous. I could only imagine Jade was just as nervous. Probably driving Cat her maid of honor, nuts. _

"_Yes" I nodded. _

_Trina looked at me and smiled. "You do realize you are marrying the girl who once poured coffee on your head and did more mean things to you than I can count." _

_I smiled. "She's wonderful, isn't she." _

_Trina laughed, pulled out a small silver flask from her purse and handed it to me. "Take a belt, it will take the edge off. Besides if this marriage goes south you will always be able to say you weren't sober when you got married." _

_I laughed and took a decent belt of what turned out to be very potent rum. I was caught off guard, and I quickly coughed as the booze hit me._

"_Holy shit Trina, you trying to kill me. What the hell was that?" _

_At that point the music started to play, indicating I was to leave the tent and find my father so he could walk me down the isle._

"_151 proof rum." Trina said as we exited the tent. _

_Considering how this whole relationship got started, having a belt before getting married was very appropriate._

_My father was standing outside the tent, Looking very proud a smile firmly fixed on his face._

_Trina left to take her place and I looked over to the other tent where Jade was getting ready herself. _

"_Ready Victoria" My father said._

_I was about to marry the woman I loved more than anything in the world. I was bursting was a giddy nervous excitement. I'd probably die with happiness when I saw Jade in her dress. Though I would say that small drink helped me a bit more relaxed._

"_Ready, Daddy." _

_The music changed to the wedding song and my father began to escort me up the walkway to the gazebo. _

_I slowly walked up the aisle, and for a moment I looked over the beach and across the ocean. It was a beautiful sight. Looking up at the altar, I could see Cat and Trina. Both appeared to be trying not to cry. _

_The minister nodded to me, and I looked to Cat who smiled. As the music changed slightly which I knew was Jade's que my heart suddenly began to beat out of control. I suddenly found myself wanting another drink of that rum in my sister's purse. _

_I looked at Jade who was walking up the aisle with her father. She was wearing a plain but elegant wedding dress. Her raven colored hair curled to perfection. I don't think she looked more beautiful ever in my life. I had to restrain myself from running right up to her at that moment. _

_Pound, pound, pound, went my heart as I watched my bride to be walk up the isle. _

_Our eye locked as she went up the aisle. Her expression was a happy one, almost deliriously happy. A hug grin on her face, though probably not as big as mine. _

_With each step she got closer and my heart began to beat faster and faster. _

_She finally got up to me. For a second I felt faint and my hands began to sweat. I was marrying Jade. It was hard to be believe. I couldn't have been more happy or nervous. _

_Jade winked at me as the minister spoke._

"_Family, Friends, we gather here to celebrate the marriage of Jadelyn Augusta West and Victoria Maria Vega. Love is, the lifeblood of marriage, life blood of life itself. Without love, like a plant without water we wither. But with a heart full of love we flourish, just as these two are. The brides each have written vows for each other." _

_The minister nodded to Jade. For an instant she showed the nervousness I suspected was raging inside of her. _

_She paused for a moment and began to speak. "Tori you are the most beautiful woman in the world, as far as I'm concerned the only woman in the world. But it's more than your beautiful brown eyes, or your smile. It's that every time you say my name I feel special; it's that every time you hold me I feel safe. Each day I fall more in love with you. You're my bright light, my sun, my heart leaps every time I see you. There is no one else for me. No one else I want to spend my life with, It's you Tori, it's always been you and always be you that I'm in love with. I look forward to spending my life with you as your wife. " I could see the love in her eyes as she said it, I just wanted to melt with happiness._

_The minister nodded to me and I began to speak. "Jade, I've always found you to be one of a kind. Your beauty, your sense of humor, your love of all things scissor related that beautiful smirk of yours a thousand other things. I love all those things about you and more. You're the last thing I want to see before going to sleep and the first thing I want to see waking up. You are my world, my other half. Today by agreeing to be my wife you've made me the happiest girl in the world." I could see that she wanted to cry._

_The minister spoke and looked to Jade. "Do you Jadlyn Augusta west to Take Victoria Maria Vega to be your wife To have and to hold, to love and cherish until the end of time." _

"_I do" said Jade without even a microsecond's hesitation. _

_He then looked to me. "Do you Victoria Maria Vega, take Jadelyn Augusta West to be your wife, to have, and to hold, to love and cherish until the end of time." _

_There was nothing I said in my life that I felt so wonderful to say. Part of me wanted to shout it._

"_I do" _

_The minister spoke. "Now the ring with its unbroken circle will symbolize the unbroken love and bond between these two. The Rings please." _

_Trina handed me Jade's ring as Cat handed hers to Jade._

_The minister looked to Jade and nodded. _

_Jade's smile widened, as she put the ring on my finger. Her hands were soft and warm as they touched mine. "With this ring I be wed." _

_I then looked deep into Jade's blue green eyes for a moment; I just wanted to look into them forever. _

_I then put her ring on her finger. "With this ring, I be wed." _

_The minister spoke. "By the power invested in me by god, I pronounce you Wife and Wife." _

"_You may kiss the Bride" he said proudly. _

_I leaned in and kissed my wife. Her lips tenderly touched mine. It was a short kiss but a wonderful one, as it was the first time I would kiss my wife. I did notice the subtle smell of what I detected as whisky on her breath._

_We broke from our kiss and Jade smirked. "Let me guess 151?"_

_I nodded with a smile._

"_I was just as nervous baby, for me it was Jack Daniels."_

_We both laughed as the minister spoke. "Ladies and Gentlemen I proudly would like to introduce you to Tori and Jade Vega-West." _

_A roar went up from the small crowd, as we took hands and turned to face our family as friends for the first time as a married couple. It was the happiest day of my life._

A hand suddenly touched my shoulder pulling me out of my daydream. I turned to see it was Jade. 25 years older than that day but still just as beautiful and sexy in my opinion.

"You looked like you were spacing out. What were you thinking of." She asked curiously.

I just smiled. "I was remembering the subtle smell of Jack Daniels on your breath."

Jade took my hand and smiled. "In your case 151 proof rum."

"Come on everyone is ready, we need to sit down." Jade said to me.

Instead of either of us walking Tawny down the isle, my father took the duties. Jade's father is no longer with us or we would have considered him.

We sat down and everyone took their places. The Church was decorated with flower's, the guests were dressed in their finest. We were sitting in front next to Beck and Brittany.

The music rose and Tawny and my father walked slowly down the isle towards Alexander who was standing up at the altar with his groomsmen. Jade, who was holding my hand seemed to squeeze it tightly. I felt myself getting emotional watching our daughter get married.

I looked over to Jade who already started to cry. I joined her crying only a few moments later. Brittany was crying as well. Poor Beck, he was surround by 3 crying women. He just sat there with a proud but happy look on his face.

"Our baby is getting married." I whispered to Jade.

"The fact that's it's our baby is my favorite part" She whispered back, as she squeezed my hand.

The Ceremony went off without a hitch. They said their vows and finally we heard the words everyone was waiting to hear.

"Ladies and Gentlemen let me introduce Alexander and Tawny Oliver."

I still find it odd that that Beck and Jade's children ended up getting married. I guess that it's just as odd that I would end up getting married to Jade West. We've been married for 25 wonderful years and had 2 wonderful children. I doubt things could be better.

**No One's POV**

The wedding was over,Tori and Jade got up from the pew and began to walk out side to talk with the newly married couple

As they walked they interlocked hands, without even thinking about it. It was 2nd nature to them now.

"From the way Angela looks at her boyfriend I think we'll be seeing another wedding soon." Tori remarked to Jade.

Jade raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Probably"

Tori laughed. "All of this, our life together, our children, because some pretty lethal wapatui punch at a party 28 years ago."

We continued to walk. "Some wapatui, wasn't it." Jade said as she smiled.

Tori suddenly wrapped her arms around Jade and pulled her in for a short but passionate kiss. Their lips met, Jade's tongue ran across Tori's teeth wanting entrance which was granted. Their tongues dances as each of them leaned into the kiss. Jade began to make a humming sound, meaning she was enjoying herself.

"Dam right that's some wapatui. I'm still enjoying it's after effects, even after 28 years." Tori said after breaking from the kiss.

Jade's smile widened. "You're going to be enjoying those after effects until the end of time baby. I hope your ok with that."

"Hell Yeah." Tori said.

**The end. **

**I felt that one more chapter was needed for this story to put it to bed finally. I may do a sequel someday but this story is done. Tori and Jade's daughter Tawny has just gotten married to Beck's son and all is right with the world. **


End file.
